Rush
by LifeAfterYou21
Summary: Wally is having a bad week and is starting to believe that the Team hates him for screwing up. Something happens between Barry and Wally that makes Wally into an emotional wreck. Mentions of child abuse
1. How It Starts

**Hey here's a new story that I really wanted to write. This story is one of the options I wanted to put up in my poll, so yeah it's still there. Anyway please do the poll! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"We almost there yet?" Wally asked impatiently

"No, when we land, than we're there," Artemis said sarcastically.

"Hey, I wasn't asking you Miss Congeniality." Wally sneered

Artemis was about to say something, until M'gann announced their arrival. Wally slumped in his seat ad groaned. Everybody got out of their seats except for Wally. Robin waited for everyone to leave the ship before talking to Wally. "I know this is hard for you, but you don't have to be here if you don't wa-"

"I want to be here. It's my fault that I couldn't save him. It's the least I could do." Wally said as he got up

"KF, you know better than I do that Kent Nelson's death wasn't your fault." Robin tried

"Then who's is it? I was there and I did nothing until he was dead; me not believing in magic made me blind and that hurt me and Kent! And after all that I still don't believe…" Wally said

"Wally, it was Klarion's fault, not yours. It's ok not to believe, it's alright, but what happened in the past is done with. Now let's go and take down Abra Kadabra."

"Yeah, might not be Klarion but he was also there," Wally said as he zoomed to catch up with the others.

Robin smirked and walked outside the Bio-Ship. He came right by the door on the outside and looked to the left. "Hope you enjoyed the conversation. We might want to go catch up with the others." Robin said to the person eves dropping.

Artemis came out form her hiding spot and walked with the Boy Wonder silently on the way to the Team. "You know Wally isn't a jerk like you always make him out to be." Robin said without looking at her.

"I know, he showed me that in Bialya." She responded

"Then why don't you show him some kindness back, hm?" Robin asked

"Because I don't have a soft spot to do things like that," Artemis said as she sped past him.

"That's not what Wally told me," Robin said with that creepy smirk and disappeared with a laugh.

"Troll," she muttered as she ran her way back to the Team.

"Aqua Lad look out!" Kid Flash yelled

He wasn't fast enough, and got electrocuted by Abra Kadabra and was knocked out cold. Now the only people of the Team left was Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin. Artemis fired arrows at her, but using his powers, he just made them turn to ashes. She got frustrated, knowing her arrows wouldn't work against him. She ran at him to go hand in hand combat. She got in a couple punches, but just like before, he trapped her in an electrocuted cage. "Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled

"KF, focus; You remember what you told me about Abra Kadabra right?" Robin asked him as he dodged a magic beam that would do who knows what to him if he got hit.

"Yeah, all show, no biz." KF said simply as he ran circles around the villain. Abra started to rise in the air and spin around, making him a bit sick. He used all his energy left to shoot an explosive beam at the ground. He succeeded and sent Kid Flash soaring through the air.

"Well, since he doesn't possess real magic, we just need to short circuit his belt and he's just a regular guy." Robin explained

"Right, than hack his belt man!" KF yelled

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Robin said as he through Bird-a-Rangs at Abra's feet, causing him to fly backwards.

"Well we could use water, but our guppie over there is knocked out," Kid Flash pointed out.

"You're the fastest boy alive, go find some!" Robin yelled as he through some sort of gas at the creature.

Kid Flash didn't even answer, but he was off to go find some water. It wasn't long until he found a lake. He smiled but realized that he had nothing to carry it in. He'll have to improvise. He ran out in the middle of the water and made a funnel, which was made of water and started heading back towards where Abra and Robin were. Kid Flash could barely see through his tunnel of water, so he just went towards a shadowy figure and hit it. Luckily for him, it was Abra and not his best friend. Everyone was up and awake now and ready to fight. The water exploded on Abra…but also on everyone else around them. Abra's belt started short circuiting and produced electrical charges that electrocuted the water. Everyone screamed in agony for a bit until it wore off. They all breathed breathlessly and looked at Kid Flash. "What did you think you were doing? You could've killed us!" Artemis yelled at him

"I was defeating Abra Kadabra! What were you doing? Playing damsel in distress?" Kid Flash countered

"You electrocuted us all!" She stated

"Not on purpose, you know I didn't mean too!" He defended himself

"Kid, even I had to admit that was irresponsible. You knew the water would damage his belt, but at the same time I know you knew that it was going to send out shocks." Kauldar stated

"No-I mean yes I knew that but I didn't think you guys would get hit," Kid Flash tried.

"Even I have to admit, you took a rationally decision Walls. You have to be more careful." Robin said

"But you're the one that told me to get water!" Kid Flash exclaimed

"Yeah, but not the whole lake!" Robin said

"Well next time I guess you'll have to be clearer," Wally stated.

"Enough, we will discuss this at the caver. For now, we must put Abra Kadabra into jail." Kauldar said as Superboy dragged the villain into the Bio-Ship. Wally sighed and trudged back into the Bio-Ship. It seemed like nothing was going right for him today.

* * *

They got back at the cave after dropping the villain off and debriefed Batman; together. "You are dismissed. Kid Flash, a word," Batman said.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

"That was irresponsible of you to put your team in danger like that." Batman stated

"I didn't mean to, I thought that was the right thing to do and nobody was going to get hurt." Wally explained

"Well you thought wrong; Robin and Artemis are reporting to the Med Bay for burns on them; Burns that were increased because of your stunts." Batman said

"What? No, I would never! It didn't seem that bad either. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. No…the plan didn't seem so bad." He said sadly

"Go home Wallace, and stay there for a week. You are now dismissed from the Team for a week for your impulsive actions."

"What? No that's no-"

"End of discussion," Batman growled.

Wally flinched away when Batman talked to him like that. It reminds him when his da-that doesn't matter. Now all he has to do is to be waiting at home for him to be able to come back on the Team. This was going to be a painful week. He just hopes Barry isn't mad at him. He never is, but after all those years of living with _him_, he is still concerned about being yelled at by someone he admires.

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it. There will be more of these chapters. REVIEW**


	2. Apologize

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I hope you were enjoying it. I thought of it while I was swinging on my swing my dad made me while watching my cat face plant into a tree trying to catch a squirrel…..what and entertaining moment. Okay so suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Reviews are also always nice by the way….Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Wally was pacing in his house, waiting for Barry to get off of patrol. Batman told Barry what happened, and Barry told Wally he needed to talk with him about something. Needless to say he was scared out of his mind. "Wally honey, he's not going to yell at you, I promise."

Wally stopped and looked at his aunt, "I know, but the thought is always there."

Iris continued cleaning the dishes and said to him, "He's probably just going to ask you about what happened and maybe give you some pointers. You'll be okay," she than gave him a smile.

Wally returned it and then the scarlet speedster himself enters the room. "You know, your aunt just said what I was basically going to do kid," Flash said as he ruffled Wally's hair.

Wally laughed and said, "Okay, well when you're ready we'll talk."

Barry ran upstairs and came back down in a flash **(ignore my pathetic pun)** and said, "Ready."

They both sat down on the couch and Iris gave them cookies, which were gone before she even turned around. "Alright kid, I know what happened, but is there anything else that you need to tell me about it?" Barry asked

"Um…no what happened, happened. I didn't mean to though. When I was making my funnel with the water, it just seemed…different."

"Different how," Barry pressed.

Wally closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Different as in…easy."

"Easy?"

"Yeah, easy; when I did it before I remember having to put so much energy into it, but when I did it today it just seemed…like I wasn't even trying." Wally said as he opened his eyes again

Barry thought hard about it before saying. "Well maybe you're just getting better kid! Go on up to bed, and I'll see you in the morning!"

"Okay, sure," Wally said as he ran up the stairs.

"Brush your teeth!" Aunt Iris yelled

"Aunt Iris," Wally moaned form upstairs.

The two adults chuckled and Barry went to go help Iris with the dishes. "So, he's really getting better huh? I'm very proud of him." Iris said

"Well yeah, the kid's getting better, but that's not why he was able to make the tunnel so easily." Barry explained

"You lied to him? You promised him that when we took him in that you would never do that!" Iris said in disbelief

"I know, I know, it's just that I think it is better he thinks that until I can find out what's really wrong with him." Barry said

"What do you think is wrong with him?" she asked with concern

"If he said that doing that was easy, I think that the Speed Force is attaching itself to him." Barry said

"What? Did this happen to you Barry?"

He rubbed his neck and said, "Actually it did, it happened three years after I got my powers, and Wally has had his powers for three years already, almost four."

"Okay, so how did you fix it?" Iris asked

He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "It wasn't easy; it was one of the most difficult things I had to do." Barry said

"What did you have to do?" Iris asked with her hands on her hips

"Basically, the Speed Force will make him go faster and faster until it catches up to him, and it doesn't suck you in to trap you like it does when you actually go too fast, it plays with your mind. It makes you see things…differently. I don't know how to explain it. It makes you seem like everything is against you." Barry said

Iris nodded her head and sat down next to him. She took his hand in hers and said, "What next?"

"Well, thankfully I had the league. They noticed something was off, and sent me to the med bay. From there, I believe Martian Man Hunter and a couple other people went into my mind to get rid of it." Barry said looking at his wife

"Why couldn't Martian Man Hunter just do it himself?" she asked

"Because he was busy keeping my mind linked to others, he couldn't do much. So while he was holding that link up, others went to go get rid of that thing that was probing my mind."

"You never told me this," Iris stated flatly.

"Because I didn't want you to worry," Barry said.

"Yeah I did that enough when it was just you going out, now even more now that Wally is a hero as well. But I've grown to be okay with it….He will be alright, won't he?"

"Of course he will, I don't think something like that could put him down, he's just too good of a kid for that to happen." Barry said reassuringly

They hugged each other, but what they didn't know was that Wally was sitting on the stairs, listening in on what they were saying. So Wally had a long trip ahead of him, well isn't this going to be fun! He just hopes that his Uncle will tell him the truth before it does.

* * *

"Good morning kid," Barry said as Wally came down stairs.

"Morning Uncle B," he said as he sat down and gobbled down his breakfast. "Where's Aunt Iris?"

"She went to cover a story in Gotham." He said

"Why?"

"I think it involves a story she was following."

"And you're okay with her going into Gotham?"

"Absolutely not," Barry said as he ruffled Wally's hair, "See you after school kiddo!"

Wally said bye and Barr zipped out the house into his car. "Why does he always mess with my hair," Wally mumbled to himself as we began to walk to school.

The bus stopped at his corner, but he didn't get on it. He never liked taking the bus, it tested his patience. His phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Dude where are you?" Dick asked

"What do mean 'where am I?' I'm going to school, shouldn't you be too?" Wally asked

"Dude, it's a Saturday, there is no school; you feeling alright?" Dick asked

Wally looked at the bus and rubbed his eyes, and it was gone. "Uh-wha-yeah I'm fine, just messing with you man!" Wally tried

"You are such a bluff. Seriously man, where are you? You're supposed to be at the cave training!"

"In case you haven't heard, your mentor put me on leave for a week," Wally sighed.

"What for?" Dick asked

"For screwing up that's why!" Wally yelled

"Clam down Walls, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Dick said

"You don't believe me?" Wally said

"Batman wouldn't make you leave the team for making a mistake, we all make them." Dick said

"No, he made it clear that if anyone messed up majorly." Wally reminded him

"Well whenever I messed up majorly, he didn't make me leave. Wally that's not true." He responded

"That's because you're his protégé! He won't make you leave." Wally said

Dick didn't say anything, because he knew he was true. Dick hung up, and Wally sighed. He didn't know why he said it, but he just did, but that didn't mean that he was any less right. He wanted to apologize, but the only time he ever sees his best friend, is at the cave. I guess Batman will just have to make an exception.

**What did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Forget

**Okay, so I didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter two, but whatever, I feel like updating. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed and REVIEW GOD DAMNIT! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_I don't understand,_ Wally thought,_ Uncle Barry even told me he would see me after school! Wait, what if it's that thing that's happening to me that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris was talking about? It has to be, there is no other reason. No, it can't be, I couldn't just imagine Uncle Barry said that, it makes no sense. What if I'm going crazy? What if because everything doesn't make sense to me, I'll end up just like him? I don't want to be like him, I did everything I could so I wouldn't be. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris did everything they could so I wouldn't become like him. What's wrong with me?_

Wally thought that it wasn't the disease Barry and Iris were talking about, but it was. "Recognized; Kid Flash B06," the computer said.

Everyone stopped their training and looked at Wally. They looked at him…weirdly. Wally felt uncomfortable, but the only person who treated and looked at him the same, was Artemis. Figures, the person that despises him so much is the person that would tell him the truth no matter what, maybe that's why Wally liked her so much….nope scratch that, he didn't like her at all. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here Baywatch," she said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to Rob about something."

"Couldn't it wait until after training?" Black Canary said, clearly unhappy that he was interrupting.

"No, it can't," he said as he zoomed towards Robin and picked him up.

Wally brought Robin into his temporary room at the cave. Robin jumped out of his arms and stood up. He looked at his best friend with sad eyes, even though he couldn't see them through his mask. Wally sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor. "What's wrong with me Dick?" he asked

Oh snap, no it was getting serious. Wally never called him by his real name in the cave, especially with Superboy within hearing distance. "I don't know KF," he said slowly.

"Yes you do, you're the Bat's protégé; I know you know what's wrong with me." Wally said looking at him

Robin sat down next to Wally. "KF, if there was something that was wrong with you, I would be looking for a way to get you better instead of training with the team. Nothing is wrong with you," Robin said.

Wally didn't respond, so Robin sighed, got up, and walked back to training. "Nothing's wrong with me," Wally said to himself, "nothing is wrong with me."

He took a deep breath and ran out of the mountain, and back home. He really needed to calm down and take a nap. Things were just getting too confusing for him. Meanwhile, Robin arrived back to training, and all eyes were on him. "He thought something was wrong with him, but I convinced him otherwise." Robin said

"Good," Black Canary said, "I know this is hard for you; for all of you, but you know why we can't tell Wally."

"No, I don't understand why I have to lie to my best friend about what's wrong with him," Robin snapped.

"Yes you do; you know that if Wally knows before he ends up in the final stage, that his brain will function differently, and if that happens, we can't go in and fix the problem, and if we can't fix the problem, we can't help him." Black Canary said

"Yeah, well I never lied to him okay? I didn't want to start now! Why couldn't you leave me out of it?"

"Because you're a detective and you would have found out anyway!" Artemis interjected

Robin didn't respond, because she was right. "Robin, you need to calm down, this will all be over within a week.

"Yeah, and this week will be the best week ever, huh?" Robin said sarcastically

"Please Robin, we must try our best to deal with our situation at hand," Kauldar said.

"Yeah well, you know what Flash said. He'll start to think bad things about himself. That's what the Speed Force is doing, making him crazy! You think by us ignoring him that it'll make him less crazy? He'll think we're ignoring him because we hate him or something! Keeping him isolated is not the best idea!" Robin yelled

"I agree with Robin, Wally should be here with us. We would make him feel happy and not alone. We would've been careful with what we say!" Conner said

"Besides, Wally isn't stupid, he's a certified genius and-"

"He is?" Artemis asked surprised

"Yeah he is; anyway what I was saying was that he' not stupid. He'll know something is wrong and get to the bottom of it. He'll figure it out." Robin said confidently

"No he won't know about it," Black Canary said.

"He already knows," M'gann said.

"What?" Black Canary said snapping her head towards her

"I, ugh, read his mind. It was meant for good intentions, but he overheard the conversation between Flash and his wife." M'gann said shyly

Black Canary sighed and rubbed her temples. "Can you read his mind from this distance?" Black Canary asked

"Yes, I've been practicing, but I don't want to do it a-"

"Do it now, we need to make sure that he doesn't remember it. Read his mind, and see if he believes it." Black Canary said.

"Okay," M'gann said quietly.

Black Canary put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She knew it was wrong, but if they have to help him, there is no other way. Her eyes turned green and she began her mission by herself. The team was waiting patiently for her to finish. They wanted Wally to get better, but if he remembered, that might not happen. Kauldar was frowning and trying to comfort Conner, who had his fist clenched. Conner was mad, because Wally let him stay with him, his aunt, and uncle when he didn't have a home. He wanted his brother to be okay. Robin was mixed with all kinds of emotions. He was sad that his best friend was 'sick', if you could call it that; angry that he had to lie to him about it and that Batman made him stay off the Team because of it. Batman normally would let anyone stay if they made a mistake like that, but he had to think of something quick. The more Wally stayed on the Team during this time, the more he'll drive himself crazy. Like The Flash explained to them, the disease will make him think bad things about himself, so it would be best if he was alone, so he wouldn't think those thoughts as often. It took about ten minutes, but then she finally came out of it. Everyone looked at her with curious eyes and she sighed. She looked down at the sadly, and that's what everyone was afraid of. He did know. Black Canary didn't want it to come to this but she had no choice. "Make him forget that moment. Make him forget that he ever heard that conversation."

"What? That's crazy!" Conner said

"Yeah, not that I don't have faith in you M'gann, but what if something goes wrong; Are you really going to risk it?" Robin asked

"Yes, either we do, or he doesn't make it," Black Canary said, "I don't want to be the bad guy but that's the only way to make sure that he recovers, is that he forgets until the situation is over."

"When he finds out, he's never going to forgive us," Artemis said.

"No kidding, I already don't forgive myself for this." Robin said

"Look, I know you're all under a lot of pressure, but you have to do what we told you." Black Canary said

"Gee, didn't know that at all. All we ever do is do whatever you guys say. If we did that all the time, we wouldn't be here." Conner said

Black Canary sneered, "We do what we do because we are protecting you until you're older and-"

"Protect us? Kauldar and Supey are almost of age, Artemis, Wally and I have been doing this since we were young; we don't need protection." Robin said

Artemis glared at Robin. So the little troll knows….. He better hope that he doesn't squeal to anyone though. "I don't care, and this is not what this conversation is about. Now either I suggest you guys train, or I'll make sure you guys have counseling with me until the day you die."

They all glared at Black Canary and began to train. All except M'gann, who began to make Wally forget that conversation ever happened.

**What do you think? Well I want reviews this time otherwise I refuse to update…you guy's choice. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Black

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, and the followers and the favorites! I'm really happy so I am going to update! Anyway suggestions and ideas are welcomed, oh and I will answer questions if you have any, whether it's about the story or just really just random. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….yet**

Wally woke up the next day with a headache that feels like it could kill him. Did he hit his head or something? Wally tried to remember if he did. Let's see…. Two days ago he…the only thing he remembers is being yelled at by Batman about something and going to his room that night. '_That's weird',_ Wally thought. He was really confused now. He wasn't stupid; he was smart, so why would he forget two days ago? Something's not right. Wally looked at the clock and rushed to get dressed. He was supposed to be at the mountain ten minutes ago for training. Nothing like Black Canary yelling at starts your day off good. He got changed into his uniform and ran out the door towards the zeta beam.

Normally he would have loved nothing more than to run the whole way there, but that would take a little more time and energy. He wanted to get their fast so that Black Canary doesn't kill him anymore than she already is. He needed to get there now and fast, just not as fast as he was going. He was going just a little faster than normal. He didn't even notice that he was going that fast until the computer announced his arrival. Everybody looked at him with concern and wonder. Wally saw their faces and scrunched his nose. "What?" Wally asked

He wondered if something was on him, so he checked his self. He gasped at what he saw. Lightning bolts were producing from his body. That only happens when a speedster goes too fast. Wally tried to slow down his molecules, but it wasn't working. He needed something that would calm him, and finally he found it, or her. Wally calmed down and he stopped vibrating, and the lightning bolts went away. Wally just stood there, shocked. Did he really just go that fast? He didn't even feel like he was. Usually it takes more time, energy, and concentration to go that fast, but this time, he didn't even break a sweat. It shouldn't be that easy to go that fast. "What are you doing here Wally?" Black Canary asked

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'?" Wally asked, "We have training today."

Everyone dropped their heads, and M'gann looked like she was on the verge of tears. What was wrong with them? Black Canary walked over towards Wally and looked him in the eyes. Wally was afraid of what she was about to say to him. "Wally, you're supposed to be on leave for a week. Why aren't you at your house?" Black Canary asked

Yeah, that's why Wally was afraid of what she had to say. "What do you mean? Why am I on leave? What did I do wrong?" Wally asked quickly

He was really worried. If he did something wrong that required him to be on leave, than why didn't he remember it? Was it because he failed to tell the league of his dad? He made Barry and Iris not to tell anyone, that it was embarrassing. "You can't remember?" Black Canary asked

"Well obviously since I'm confused on why I am on leave. I don't remember doing anything wrong. The only thing I remember the past two days were Batman yelling at me, which isn't unusual, and going to my room that night. Is something wrong with me that I can't remember?" Wally asked concerned

Nobody answered, but Black Canary finally spit it out. "You made a mistake on a mission."

Wally looked at her dumbfounded. That's it? "Everybody makes mistakes. Why does my mistake stand out from all the others? Either way I can fix it, I can-" Wally asked, getting a bit ticked off, but got cut off by his best friend.

"Walls, this isn't a thing that you can fix that easily," he said, and by doing so engaging him and the team into the conversation.

He looked at him like he was lying, and Wally hates it when people lie to him, even if he is lying to his team about his dad. "What is it then? What did I do? You can't just say that I did something wrong, make me leave the team, and not tell me what I did wrong! If you tell me, than I can work on it and it won't happen again. What did I do wrong?"

They didn't want to lie to him anymore than they already have to, but to save him, they had no choice. They looked at each other for a moment, deciding who should say something. Wally looked at everyone as well. To Wally, it looked and sounded like they wanted him to leave; leave so that they don't have to deal with him. "Wally, just go home. You'll be back on the team in a week." Robin said

So that was it; his best friend wanted nothing to do with him. Everyone remained silent as Wally looked at every one of his teammates; hurt. Wally's hurt face hurt everyone else. "Why can't you guys just tell me what-"

"You almost go all of us killed on the mission over the dumbest thing known to man. Nobody wants you here until you can handle doing the simple things for. Does that explain things for you?" Artemis shouted

Everyone looked at her in disbelief that she actually said that. Wally turned around without another word and left the cave. Everyone glared at Artemis and she glared back at them. She wasn't happy with what she said. She didn't want to be that harsh, but he would understand afterwards…at least she hoped he would. "You guys wanted him to leave, so I got him to leave. I hope you're satisfied," Artemis said, merely directing it towards Black Canary.

Clearly Artemis and the rest of the Team were unhappy about this. Actually doing this to him was so out of character of them. They thought of themselves as deceiving liars, and as people of justice, they were supposed to be anything other than that. They didn't want it to escalate this far, but now it has and there's no turning back. This was going to be a very long week. Everyone was quiet, except M'gann who was crying softly into Conner's shoulder. Black Canary walked over to her, and asked, "M'gann what's wrong?"

She dried her tears and swallowed that lump that was in her throat. She spoke clearly, "I only meant for him to forget the conversation…not a whole two days!"

Black Canary put a hand on her shoulder and said, "M'gann it's alright, you didn't mean to take that much away from him."

That was supposed to sooth her, but M'gann had more to say than that. "Yeah, but because of me, Artemis was forced to say something to him that would hurt him so much, and I know she didn't want to say it but she had to because I made him forget so much!" M'gann began to sob again

She had every right too, because while no one was blaming her for something she was told to do without practice, they were still ticked off that Wally couldn't remember. Her emotions became too much and objects in the room went up a couple feet and slammed back down, startling everyone except Robin. M'gann looked at Black Canary and locked eyes with her. Her eyes were filled with the emotion of anger, and with the signal of begging. "Please don't make me do that again. I felt like Psimon."

"No, you will never have to do that again, I promise." Black Canary said

She turned to the rest of the team who were feeling conflicted. "Okay, I'm going to cancel training today, but tomorrow you guys will work hard because we lost two days of training. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Wally walked home after leaving the cave. He didn't want to risk running, not after what happened. He changed out of his uniform and was now Wally West. He didn't go home right away; he didn't want to. He wanted to go somewhere else, where he knew that would cheer him up. The only problem was that he had to walk past his house. His _old_ house, the one he hasn't lived in since he was eleven. He took a deep breath and rounded the corner and began walking towards that house. He had two more houses to go until he reached it. His dad wasn't in jail, he was too ashamed to say anything so he made Barry and Iris just to take him in and not do anything about it. He finally reached that house and looked in it. There that bastard was; Rudolph West. A memory flowed into his mind as he watched the man eat his lunch in peace, and with some girlfriend that he had now. How could someone go out with _that_ anyway?

_Flash back:_

_Wally West was nine years old and he bounced his way down the stairs. He was hungry for he hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, and it was lunch time now. The poor kid had no idea what was going to happen in a couple minutes. He could guess though, since his father did this to him almost all the time, but the little kid just keeps thinking that he was mistaken and that his daddy wouldn't do that. He saw his dad eating his lunch and he stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Daddy, can you make me a sandwich?" he asked_

"_Sure squirt," his dad said as he ruffled his hair._

_He wasn't a bad dad, but sometimes he got out of hand with his punishments. He would think that Wally deserved to be punished 99.9 percent of the time, and this moment that lasted a minute was the .1 percent that they got along together. His dad made him a sandwich and gave it to his son. They ate their lunch in silence until Wally asked, "Where's mommy?"_

_Rudolph scoffed and said, "You don't need her, you have me."_

"_I know, but I miss her. I get really unhappy at night when she isn't there to sing to me." Wally said_

_He slammed his fist on the table and Wally jumped. "Nobody cares if you're unhappy, so you might as well be happy, because this is all you're going to get you worthless piece of shit."_

_Wally let a silent tear fall from his eye. He missed his mom and every time he asks his dad if he could see her, well…this happens._

"_Don't cry," Rudolph growled, and beat the kid up like he deserved it. Afterwards, Rudolph left the room while his son lay on the floor with a busted lip, two black eyes, and scraps that were bleeding everywhere. They hurt, but the nine year old knew if he said or did anything about it, that it would get worse, so he kept his mouth shut for another two years._

_End of Flash Back._

He looked at his father, and at that moment, his father was looking back at him. His dad smirked at him while Wally glared and continued on walking. He finally got to the house that he was looking for, one that gave him happy memories, and the person he was looking for was sitting in the driveway drawing with chalk. That was eight year old Caroline, and she was like a little sister to Wally. She meant almost everything to her. "Hey Caroline," Wally called.

Caroline looked up and her face lite up. She dropped her chalk and ran over to him. "Wally!" she yelled happily as she jumped into his arms. He hugged her and he buried his face into her long blonde hair that always had a green bow in it somewhere. This time it was used as a head band. "Come draw with me!" she said happily as he set her down.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. They drew for a good three hours, but they also played with bubbles, got her paint set out and by the end of the day, Wally and Caroline had green, yellow, red, and blue painted hand prints all over each other. They were now lying in the grass, saying what the clouds looked like. Wally looked over at Caroline to see that her grey eyes sparkled with interest at the clouds. "Hey Caroline," Wally whispered.

"Yeah Wally," she whispered back as she giggled.

"Do you know what I think you should do?" he whispered

"What?"

"You should sing that song you've been practicing for your play for me," he said with a smile.

"Okay, but I'm not that good," she admitted.

"I think you'll be fantastic. After all, your name means 'song of happiness'." Wally told her

"Really?" she asked smiling big

Wally nodded his head and they both looked up at the sky.

"Left in the silence that tears at your heart  
They only remind you how broken you are  
You've lost your way  
But hope is not gone

'cause the Sun always sets  
The moon always falls  
It feels like the end  
Just pay no mind at all  
Keep rollin'  
Rollin'  
Life must go on

Do you remember and long for the past?  
Love was eternal  
And joy seemed to last," she sang softly. "Sorry I don't remember the rest. It's a big song1"

Wally smiled and said, "That was amazing squirt."

Despite what other kids say about being called squirt, she liked it because he said it. "Are you okay big brother?" she asked

He sighed and said, "Just going through a tough time that's all," he said.

"Oh, okay, well if you ever feel sad you can come to my house and we'll play barbies! You can be Ken! And we can chase butterflies because they're always pretty and make people happy. Or you can tell me about that girl Artemis! I liked those stories about her, the ones where she's a hero and all the good things she does! She kind of looks likes me right? With long blonde hair and grey eyes? I like those stories." She said with excitement

"Yeah, I like those stories too," Wally said with a smile. "I like them because that girl is a beautiful, smart, and fun to be around."

Caroline giggled and said, "Wally has a crush on a fictional character!"

Wally laughed with her, only he knew that she wasn't a fictional character. "Caroline come in and get washed up, your godmother will be here soon." Her mom said

"Your godmother?" Wally asked

"Yeah, I call her Auntie Paula, even though she's not related to me. She helped my mom through a tough time. Maybe she could help you too!"

"That would be nice, but I got to get going kid," Wally said as he gave her one last hug.

"Bye Wally, oh and before I forget, Auntie Paula's daughter looks like that fictional character in your stories." She said

"Really? How did you me Auntie Paula's daughter?" he asked getting curious

"She grabbed me when I almost got hit by this giant car! She is so cool! And her favorite color is green as well!" she said

"That is something. Well why don't you tell her I said hi, and to take care of you until I see you next time okay?"

"Okay, but she doesn't like around here, just to let you know." She informed sadly

"Okay, than I guess I'll have to do that instead," Wally said playfully.

They said good bye to each other and Wally began walking home. What are the odds that Artemis knows Caroline as well? But after what she said to him in the cave, Wally begins to wonder. What if she's getting close to Caroline so that she can take away everything he loves to make him miserable? What if this is payback for being stupid on a mission? Did his friends hate him so much that they needed to take away the light in his life? And just when Wally thought things couldn't get darker, they go black.

**Hey so sorry for the length and stuff. Hope you liked it and don't flame Caroline, just needed to put her in there because it's important for future chapters. Don't worry, you won't see her much anymore except one time in the future, unless you guys want to. So review! I won't continue until I get REVIEWS!**


	5. Eventually

**Thanks for all the reviews! They made me very smiley **** so guess what? If I get good grades (as in A's not the B pluses I get) I get an iphone instead of the crappy phone I have now that turns off on me whenever it feels like! So yeah….if I don't update within a reasonable time, I'm 'studying'. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just Caroline**

* * *

"Caroline Gibbon; come give me a hug." Paula said as she entered the house

Caroline happily obliged and ran up and gave her a hug. She sat in her lap as she did so and stayed there for a little while. Paula and Caroline's mom have been friends for a while, but she actually never met her daughter until she saved her life. To make things short, Paula and Artemis were becoming like family to the Gibbon's. Paula pushed her back a little and examined her. "Why are you covered in paint?" she asked

She changed her clothes, but she still had paint in her hair and on her skin. I guess that's a kid's definition of clean. Apparently clean clothes meant you were officially clean; don't you love eight year olds? She rubbed her arm, trying to get it off, but it wouldn't. Doing that just gave her an uncomfortable burn. She then licked her fingers and tried again, but to no avail. "You're not going to get it off like that silly," a voice said.

Caroline smiled and ran up to give the girl a hug, which was happily returned. "Hi Arty," she said.

Artemis smiled and looked down at her. "Why do you always insist on calling me Arty?"

Caroline giggled and said, "Because that's what Auntie Paula said your name was."

Artemis glared at her mother, who shrugged and started wheeling away into the kitchen to help Ms. Gibbon. She said over her shoulder, "You said Wally called you that; I thought it was cute."

Paula wheeled away, and Artemis was about to say something when she felt small arms leave her. She also heard insane giggling from a little girl. Artemis bent down to Caroline and quirked an eyebrow at her, which just made her laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

She continued to giggle and tried to calm herself, while Artemis was patiently waiting for an answer. Finally she calmed herself and looked her in the eyes. Caroline had a shining in her eyes that was filled with love. "Wally says hi," she said as she laughed hard again.

Artemis stood up with a puzzled look on her face. How did Wally know her? Well, yeah, she was in Central City, but out of all people, she knows Caroline? It was a twisted fate. She just hopes that he wouldn't corrupt this sweet, innocent child's mind. She remembers when she saved Caroline from being hit by a car when her mom and Ms. Gibbon were visiting. Artemis was the one that suggested moving to a safer place for the sake of Caroline; for Gotham wasn't a good place to be. That's how they ended up in Central City, which was one of the better choices. Of course Wally would know Caroline; out of all people in Central City!

"You know Wally?" she asked

"Have you been in my room yet?" she asked

Caroline grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to her room. Artemis has been to this house a couple times to visit her, but she has only ever been in the kitchen, living room, and back yard. To be in her room, well that was a new territory for Artemis. When she got into her room, Artemis smiled. Her room was a lime green and had two posters on her wall; one was a Kid Flash one (go figures, Wally), and one that she didn't even know existed. It was her, only as a hero. It actually didn't look like a poster… "What's that?" Artemis asked as she pointed to the picture of herself

Caroline looked at it and said, "It's Artemis; Wally tells me these stories about her. She's a really cool hero! She is one of my favorites. Wally took a picture of her for me," Carline said as she smiled.

Artemis also smiled. Wally tells stories about her? She was about to think about it more, but she snapped back to reality and asked Caroline again. "How do you know Wally?"

Caroline sat down on her bed and held a picture of her and Wally. Wally was sitting down, leaning against a tree with Caroline in his lap. Wally was smiling the biggest smile she has ever seen, while Caroline looked like she was in mid laugh. "I met him on the street."

"The street?" she asked

She nodded and handed the picture to her. "Yeah, we used to live a couple houses away from each other. I was really young, like three! But I remember it because that's the day I met my brother."

Artemis smiled at her and asked, "What happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I remember a lot of yelling coming from their house. It was lunch time and I say a car pull up. It was a blonde man with a red haired woman. I don't know what they were doing there, but before they got to the door, that man that lived inside the house pushed him out the door, yelling at him. Then that blonde guy and red haired woman came up behind Wally and put their hands on his shoulders, but Wally turned around."

Artemis was confused. "What do you mean, 'turned around'?"

Caroline had a thoughtful face on and tried to remember. "Well…he turned around and looked at the man and woman. He looked scared…oh! And he also had a booboo on his eye."

"A booboo? You mean like a black eye?" Artemis asked; she didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Anyway, after that he ran away. The man and woman went after him, but they didn't find him. Before I went inside an hour later, he came back. He passed me and I said hi to him. That's how we met." Caroline finished

Artemis was stunned. She didn't even notice Caroline get up and go downstairs for dinner or that they were even called for dinner. She just sat there; feeling like a jerk. All those times she hit him because he was being annoying, she didn't know. If she'd know; then she wouldn't hit him like she did in the past. If she'd known that he was abused by his father.

She looked at the picture in her hands and looked at how happy he was. She now truly admired how strong he was, even if she wouldn't admit it to him or anyone else. She put the picture back on Caroline's night stand and walked out of the room with only one thought in her mind.

'Not you Wally…Not you…'

* * *

'Calm down Wally,' Wally said to himself in his mind.

He was pacing his room with his fingers in his hair. He didn't know what to do. He's Uncle was going to be home soon, and he would want to see him. They always had cookies and milk together after the day was done. He would always see him, even if he said he wasn't feeling good and didn't want any, he would check to see if he as alright. He would see it! Wally didn't know what to do. He couldn't run away, his Uncle would find him before it goes away. Besides this was Wally's curfew on school nights unless they had missions, and he had no missions for at least a week. He always obeyed his Uncle with curfew. He was going to see it, and he was going to have to confess. He couldn't lie to one of the only people that still loved him.

He heard the door open and his Uncle call for him. He thought quick and put on a hoodie. It looks suspicious, but if he faked being cold and being sick, it might work. Probably not, but he has to try. He walked downstairs and saw that his Uncle was getting the milk and cookies out. Wally bit his lip and took a deep breath. Barry turned around and his smile dropped. "What's wrong Wally?" he asked concerned

Wally played the act and put his hands on his arms and rubbed them, making it look like he was cold. He looked at the ground so he couldn't see his face. "I'm…ugh…not actually feeling good. Can I just go to sleep?" Wally asked and then coughed

Barry looked at him and walked forward. "Sit on the couch kid, I'll get a thermometer."

Wally nervously did and waited for his Uncle to come back. Barry ran to get the thermometer, concerned. He didn't remember this in the… process.

He came back and looked at Wally. He kneeled down to him, and Wally lowered his head even more. Barry narrowed his eyes and asked, "What's with the hoodie kiddo?"

Wally shrugged and replied, "My head is just…ugh…cold."

That was lame Wally. Barry said, "Well, let me feel your forehead. Can you look at me for a second?"

Wally was busted. He started to vibrate, something he was never able to do until now. Barry was shocked. "Kid calm down, you're vibrating!" Barry yelled

Wally's head shot up and looked around. His Uncle was looking at him concerned, with the thermometer still in his hands. Wally looked at his hands and tried to stop. He stood up so he wouldn't burn the couch. How did he get to stop vibrating last time? He thought of Artemis, but she hated him now so all was left was depressed memories. Caroline; and then Wally stopped.

"What happened to you?" Barry asked

"I-I don't know, I just started vibrating." Wally stuttered

"No, what happened to your face?" Barry asked

Wally had a black eye on his face, and it was recent because those were usually gone in an hour or two. Barry went to go put a hand on his shoulder, but Wally backed away from him, shaking his head. Barry walked towards him, only for Wally to back up in a little faster. Barry jogged over to him, only for Wally to turn to run up stairs. Barry than ran after Wally upstairs, which led him to his room, where he saw the saddest thing he ever saw. Wally sat in the far corner of his room, crying and holding his head as if it was in pain. "Wally…" Barry whispered

He shook his head again, so Barry tried again. "Wally, it's okay, you don't have to sad. Come here and I promise I'll try to make you happy again…" Barry said.

Those words were the exact same words that Barry said to him when he found Wally after he ran away. Wally's head shot up and looked at him. "No, you can't! He said nobody cares if I'm happy, that I should just be happy! Happy to have him! But he gave this to me again," Wally said as he pointed to his eye. "He even said it. He said I should be happy that he paid me attention again. I just let him hit me too, like I was ten years old again…" Wally cried out

"Rudolph did this to you?" Barry asked, suddenly angry

Wally nodded his head and said, "I was coming home from Caroline's, and I passed his house and he was outside saying good bye to _her_….and it just happened…"

Barry ran over to Wally and hugged him, despite his initial flinch. "It's okay Wally, this time he'll go away and he won't be able to bother you again." Barry whispered

"No!" Wally cried out. "I don't want you too. It's embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing kid, it's-"

"Yes it is. Because Robin being Robin will find out and tell the team! They'll hate me even more and think that I was weaker than before…"

Barry got a tear in his eye. He couldn't stand him being this depressed. His process wasn't as bad as this, but yet again, he had a happy child hood. "I promise you, they won't. They don't hate you, and never will." Barry soothed

"Yes they do, and you will too….eventually." Wally responded

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….please?**


	6. Missing

**That was a lot of reviews, favorites and followers that I got! It clogged up my inbox, along with some political crap that I keep getting for no apparent reason…Anyway, so my poll I made on my page is at a tie! If you want me to make another story than I suggest you take the poll (if you haven't already) and vote so we have a winner! Also, I have some voting for you guys to do here! I want three people that you absolutely love in Young Justice that isn't Wally ****. Other than that, suggestions and ideas are always welcomed; I already got one great one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything….yet**

"Bartholomew Allen, you need to bring Wally into the med bay at the cave right now. I can't stand seeing him like this," Iris begged.

Barry sighed and said, "Believe me, I want to take him in too, but we are supposed to wait two more days."

"Two days? Those don't matter! I'm really worried about him! I can hear him pacing and mumbling to himself in his room when you aren't here. I don't remember you being this bad. I never recalled you being emotionally unstable in our relationship." Iris said

Barry rubbed his neck and sat down at the kitchen table. "I know, I've been giving it a lot of thought. I remember being emotional and having the feeling that the world was against me, but I wasn't this bad. I think it has to do with what Wally's father did to him. He put such trauma and terrible memories into his mind as a young child and those could do a lot of damage, even if he says he's fine."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Iris admitted as she sat down across from him

"And that's not even the worse part…Wally came home with a black eye tonight." Barry said slowly as he looked Iris in the eyes

She shook her head and put her hand over her mouth, as if she's trying to stop herself from sobbing. She knew what he was going to say, and she was just praying that he wasn't going to say it because it wasn't true. Barry didn't want to believe it either, but Wally hasn't lied to him ever, and this isn't the kind of thing he would joke about. It was one of the many things that they were both serious about. Barry continued, "Iris, he was coming home form Caroline's house and-"

"I like Caroline," Iris interrupted, trying to think happily. "She is the sweetest little girl I've ever known."

Barry smiled but tried to stay on topic. "Anyway, he was coming home from her house and he happened to be outside saying goodbye to he's girlfriend…and Wally didn't go into much detail about it, only that he said he felt like he was helpless like he was at ten years old. That he let it happen because he didn't fully comprehend what happened."

Iris let a tear come down her face. She thought she saved Wally from her monster of a brother. She thought she was protecting the boy, even though they didn't put him in jail. She wanted to so badly, but Wally insisted not to. He told everyone that it was embarrassing, which was partially true. He also told Iris, and only Iris, that he didn't want to ruin your career because of her being his sister. It was a sweet gesture, but she didn't care. She wanted him safe, and Wally didn't agree to it. She didn't want to say no to Wally because she just became a parent and didn't fully know how to say it yet. "Even after we got him away from Rudy, he's still getting hurt." She whispered

"Hey," Barry whispered, "It's not your fault, okay? It shouldn't have happened, but it did. We have to accept that and prevent it from happening again."

Iris smiled and looked at her loving husband's eyes. "I just hope that, in this state, Wally doesn't do anything drastic to hurt himself…" she implied to him

"I'm not sure myself. I trust him, but the Speed Force is catching up with him fast. I can feel it by just being near him. It's not safe for him or me. I think you're right…" Barry admitted

"Aren't I always?" Iris joked

"Haha, very funny," Barry replied sarcastically. "But you really are right; I'm going to bring him in tomorrow. I just don't want to risk it."

Iris leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you," she said.

Barry smiled and said, "But I have to go to the cave now, to prepare whoever is going in and make sure Martian Man Hunter, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Batman, and Green Lantern tell them what to do and what not to." Barry said as he prepared to leave

Iris held him back so she could ask him a question. "Why did those four go in? Any special reason?"

"Not that I remember…Well, I think Batman is my friend…either that or he didn't want anyone to mess up." Barry joked

Iris punched his arm lightly and replied back, "No seriously! Why those specific people?"

"Well, GA, WW, GL are good friends of mine, and Batman is just a mystery to me." Barry admitted

With that, Barry ran out of the house and to Mount Justice to prepare the lucky ones to enter Wally's mind….

* * *

"Flash, what are you doing here?" Black Canary asked

"Well, I needed to see who was here." He answered quickly

"We ended training a while ago, but I'm the den mother today. I believe Artemis is the only one who left today so far. Why, what's wrong?"

"Okay, get Artemis here. Along with Wonder Woman, Martian Man Hunter, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and…..if it's even possible, Batman, even if it's video feed." Flash instructed

"Why, what's happening? You have yet to answer that question." Black Canary stated

"I'm bringing in Wally tomorrow, that's why." Flash responded

"What? He wasn't supposed to be her for another two days!" Black Canary exclaimed

"I know, but things are…escalating." Barry said uneasily

"How bad?" she asked concerned

"To the point where Iris and I are…concerned for his safety," Flash admitted.

Black Canary nodded sadly and announced for the team to come to the debriefing room. When they were all there, M'gann used her earth cell phone that her Uncle gave her in celebration for her first day of school, and called Artemis to come over immediately. Everyone was asking questions and it was havoc, considering Black Canary and Flash wouldn't answer their questions. Then the cave announced Green lantern, Green Arrow, Artemis and Martian Man Hunter. Everyone was silent as they watched the big leaguers stride in. "I apologize, Wonder Woman is deployed on a mission; she could not make it. As for Batman, he will be on live fed in a couple of minutes." Martian Man Hunter replied

Flash thanked him before turning to the young heroes. He was about to speak about what was going to happen when Flash's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. He picked it up immediately and ran out of the room so that nobody could hear him. Everyone was concerned but their attention turned to Martian Man Hunter when he spoke. "Flash informed us that Wally's condition has escalated and will have to be treated two days prior to the appointed date," he said.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Robin asked stepping forward

"We are not sure; Flash hasn't gone into much detail about it. We are here to inform you as to what is going to happen when you enter his mind."

"All of us?" Conner asked

"No," Green Arrow said stepping in, "Only a select few, depending on how many stages."

"Stages?" Conner asked

"For Flash, he had four stages, and we are not sure how many stages Wally has until Miss Martian and Martian Man Hunter have entered his mind." He told them

"So a couple of us will have to go into his mind?" Artemis asked

"Yeah that's the idea," Green Lantern responded (By the way, it's John Stewart!). "In one of those stages you will find the real Wally. You are technically supposed to bring him back to where you entered. The others who don't have the real Wally will have to come back after searching thoroughly."

"Ok, that doesn't sound too bad," Robin said trying to stay positive.

"Not exactly," Green Lantern said again. "Anyone who has powers will not have them in his mind unless his mind permits it. You must not damage anything in his mind as well. Anything you damage or destroy could hurt him. However, there will be obstacles."

"Obstacles? Than how are we not to damage anything if there are obstacles in our way?" Conner questioned

"Those you may damage, but be careful of the surrounds of which you fight on. However, I do believe that is where the Flash's policy comes in." Martian Man Hunter supplied

"What's the policy?" M'gann asked

"You don't always have to have violence to solve a problem," Robin replied.

The team smiled as that is what Wally and Barry would say. They always did try to talk it out before resulting to violence. Flash came back into the room with his phone closed in his hands frowning. They all looked at him, and Flash told them what he just received. "Wally had a…breakdown of some sorts. I'm going to bring him in and put him in the med bay until we can start."

"What kind of break down?" Artemis asked

Flash looked at the team that looked at him curiously. Curiosity killed the cat. "The kind that resulted in him going missing."

The computer announced his departure and everyone was shocked. The rest of the leaguers kept talking to them about what they're going to have to do, but their minds were focused on Wally.

_You better come back to us…_

**How was that? I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to vote for this story and my poll! And reviews! Not just answers to the voting! I want both, please and thank you ****.**


	7. The Sun

**Hey guys, thanks for all the favorites and stuff! Also, I would like you to VOTE FOR THREE CHARACTERS OUT OF THESE CHOICES: SUPERBOY, AQUALAD, ROBIN, ARTEMIS, ZATANNA, AND BLACK CANARY. This is the upmost important! Anyway, suggestions and ideas are welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

"Iris?" Barry called as soon as he got into his house. Iris wasn't waiting for him like he fought she would be.

Iris came out from the kitchen, holding her arm with a bag of ice on it. Iris was obviously hurt, and as usual, Barry was worried about her. Without saying a word, Barry took her arm into his hand and looked it over. It had burn marks on it, as well as on the palm of her hand. He knew that she was an excellent cook, so this wasn't from cooking. He knew where she had got them and why Wally ran away, but he needed to know exact what happened from Iris just to confirm his theory. "Iris, what exactly happened?" he asked

Iris gave him a small smile and gently rubbed her burnt arm. She looked at him and began explaining. "Well, it happened right after you left. I would've called sooner, but it was complicated..." she started

"How so?" he asked

"I went to go check on Wally after you left and as soon as I saw him I knew something was wrong. Barry we waited too long, we should've brought him in sooner!" she said as she put a hand to her head

"Iris, I need to know what happened," he pressed.

She nodded and continued, "Well, I saw him and he was vibrating! Not just the usual vibrating that he does when he's excited, no; he started smoking from his shoes and it looked like he was trying to control it. I went to go calm him down. I was so stupid and I put my hand on his shoulder. I guess it was instinct to do that to comfort him. I burned myself and he had a look of horror in his face... Barry, he thought that he hurt me, and I guess from being distraught, he vibrating faster. He sent out a spark of energy that was radiating off of him and I blocked it with my arm. I kind of blacked out for a moment, but when I came to, he was gone." Iris said as she took a deep breathe from explaining

Barry pulled he into a hug and held her there. "Don't worry," he soothed, "I know how to find him now."

"Don't do anything stupid. It wasn't his fault; he didn't mean to do it."

"Iris, I'm not Rudolph. I know I wasn't his fault and I would never do anything to hurt him." Barry said shocked that she would even think that

"No, I know that you're not him. I just don't want you to do something to make me lose both of my boys." she said softly

"Don't worry, you'll get both of us back in a _flash_," Barry said

What a cheesy joke... But Iris loved cheesy jokes and gave a small laugh. Iris gave him a kiss and left to go up to her room. Barry was still in his Flash suit and immediately com-ed Batman. "Hey Bats, you near a computer?" he asked

He waited patiently for a reply, and finally he answered. "No, I'm busy right now. Ask Robin," Batman replied as he hung up.

Ask Robin... He sounded like a seven year old that didn't want to talk to him. Barry scoffed and mumbled to himself, "You're always busy."

"Hey Mini-Bats, I need you to do something for me," he said.

"Sure, what is it Fleet Feet?" Robin answered

"I need you to track down energy impulses. If you find a large one than that's where kid is," he explained.

"Okay, I found two, but one is greater than the other." Robin replied

"Which one is the bigger one?" he asked

"At your house Flash," he replied.

"Okay, that's where I am. I think kid slowed himself down. Where is the other energy impulse?" he concluded

"It's coming from 748 Fremont Ave., Blue Valley." Robin responded.

Barry's eyes widened. "Okay, thanks; have your team ready." Flash told him

Flash hung up before he got a chance to reply and zoomed off to the place they haven't been to in a while. Ten years to be exact.

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" M'gann asked

"Of course he is! It's Wally we're talking about; he always gets right back up," Robin said.

Even though he said it, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well. Nobody spoke for a while. They were trying to let those words sink in, but it was difficult. If it was an injury, than they would've known what to do and what to expect to happen to their team mate; their friend… This was, however, a trick of the mind and Speed Force. They have no idea what's happening or what to expect. All they know is that a couple of them will be journeying through the mind of Wally West. "It's kind of gross if you think about it," Artemis said out loud to relieve the tension.

"What is?" Kauldar asked

"You know…us going into the disturbing mind of his." She explained

"Now I know you mean _turbing mind, _right Artemis?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face

She glared and looked like she was about to hit him. Not that she could if she tried though. The rest of the team laughed at Robin's word. Everyone than died down and it was silent again. "Listen guys," Robin said with a sigh, "Wally's going to be coming in any day now. We need to be focused and not let anything bother us."

"Easier said than done Boy Wonder," Artemis snarled.

Robin didn't say anything to that comment, but he did say something that they all knew was true. "Wally's like the glue that holds us together, isn't he?"

Everyone nodded slightly. It was so true. With Wally, they were always happy. He made everyone happy in dark times, and made them believe that they're going to get through this. Now he wasn't here, and the team is depressed and kept thinking the worst. The team is the rain, and Wally's the sun. Without Wally here, there is no rainbow, just water raining down on everyone's parade.

* * *

Wally was at his old house. Not the one in which his dad and new girlfriend lived in now, but the one that him, his dad and mother lived until he was five years old. He remembered everything about his. Childhood, for who could forget obelisks that? His mom lived here when his father left and took Wally with him because he had full custody over him until Mary could have a stable job. Let's just say that she never got the chance to, if you know what I mean.  
He managed to all himself down. He wasn't vibrating much anymore. He wasn't crying either; he was too strong for that. Instead he went down on his knees in the middle of his old room. There was both a cradle and a big boy bed in there. He got up and walked over towards his tiny bed. He smiled and completely forgot about what just happened. He laid his hand on the bed post next to pillow. He smiled even bigger down at it and even gave it a stiffed laugh. He remember all those times him and his mother made up stories, told stories from books hey read (and yes, Wally did read: well kid books at least) and Wally's favorite, when his mother sang him to sleep I whenever he was upset. Wally loved his mother, still loved his mother. He didn't care where she was; he will always love his lover and wouldn't be ashamed to admit it to anyone. That's when he started to get emotional inside, but on the outside he looked come rely calm. Thinking back to his mother sent a chain reaction about how they got a divorce, how he was forced to live with his dad, how she died trying to see him, but most of all, how his dad constantly beat him.

Wally was no fueled with pure anger. He gripped the bed post harder and harder until it crumbled under his hand. He didn't seem to notice or care that he was vibrating exceptionally quick, he was just too angry at his father. He never let his father get to him like this, but all of a sudden he is filled with such emotion hat is just overwhelming. Without another thought, he ran out of that house. He noticed as he ran that a red blur went past him. He kept on running though; he was just so consumed with anger right now that he let those thoughts possess him. _He never cared about me; he just took me in because of Aunt Iris... Aunt Iris is the only one that cares about me! She was the one that always made sure I was okay; she even didn't care if she was going to get hurt, and she still wanted to make sure I was okay. Where was Uncle Barry? Oh, that's right, he wasn't there._ Wally thought angrily

Suddenly, the red blur that was his uncle was catching up to Wally. Wally narrowed his eyes and picked up his speed. Bart did the same thing and it was a constant battle between the two. As each one went faster, the other would go faster. If anyone else was watching this, then they would see two blurs literally tearing up the earth and whatever was surrounding it. Barry stopped following Wally and waited for him to come back around. They've been around the world a more than a few times already; he even got an angry call from Batman that he was being destructive and to put an end to it now. Gee, if only he thought of that first. Barry than felt the ground rumble and he got ready. In the distance, Barry saw a dust cloud and at that point he lunged forward. He hit Wally and they both tumbled to the ground for a while before Barry pinned him down, only to find him glaring up at him. "Watchtower, emergency transport for two; send YJ up as well." Barry spoke onto his com link as he struggled to keep Wally down.

He remembers the final stage before being treated; extreme reaction to one motion, which happens to be anger in Wally's case, the most dangerous one.  
The next thing they knew was that they were being transported into the watchtower. Black Canary stood before them, the one who transported them. "The others are waiting for you two," she told them.

Barry nodded and struggled to keep Wally in his grip. He flipped Wally onto his stomach and put his wrists together behind his back and threw him over his shoulder and made a quick dash to the med bay. That's a weird position I know, (Wally over his shoulder with one of his hands holding his wrists together) but it contained him. He finally reached the med bay at which point Wally broke free of his grasp and cell on the floor. He made an effort to run away, but before he could, Superboy grabbed him from behind and held him there. "Sorry, but its do your own good," he said as Robin injected him with a sleeping serum.

Wally's eyes widened as it went into his system before he passed out, and glared at Barry and said something that broke his heart. "I hate you," Wally growled than passed out.

They quickly put him on the bed and hooked up an oxygen mask that sprayed out sleeping shrimp as well, because that little dose can't contain a speedster. Everyone thought that's all he needed, but Martian Man Hunter walked over and put restraints on him. "What are you doing?" Barry asked frantically

"Putting on restraints. When you were here, we had to do the same. As you know it is a painful experience, and he is going to thrash around. I need him as stable as possible to give you guys' easier access. Besides, he could hurt himself by trashing around, you know that better than anyone." he replied coolly  
Barry didn't say anything, so instead he just looked at his nephew. He sighed and said, "Okay, J'ohnn and M'gann find out how many of us are going in."  
They bob molded and their eyes turned green. It was around five minutes before they came back to reality. "Only three of you may go in," M'gann replied.  
"Okay, how is his kind divided?" Barry asked

"It's the first five years of his life, than the next five, and Han the other five that he has lived so far. He must have a good memory if he can remember his whole life." Martian Man Hunter replied

"Was that how my mind was divided?" Barry asked

"No, yours was divided into four emotions," J'ohnn explained.  
Barry froze in his place. "Are you sure I can't go in?"  
"I'm afraid not. If you go in, you will most defiantly get sucked into the speed force and never come out," he informed.  
Barry sighed sadly. Okay, so two of them were going to see what happened to Wally. Whoever gets the middle five years of his life will get the worst. He hopes its Robin. He can't control who that is though, they already decided who was going in. Wally tried so hard to keep this secret. He didn't want anyone to know because well, why would someone want to know something like that. He was also so embarrassed that he couldn't figure out what his dad did was bad until after he moved in with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. Barry just hopped hoped that they wouldn't ask a lot of questions afterwards. "Okay, so who is going into Wally's mind?" Barry asked slowly

Three teens stepped forward, and for the first time, Barry Allen cursed inside his head.

* * *

**VOTE FOR THREE CHARACTERS OUT OF THESE CHOICES: SUPERBOY, AQUALAD, ROBIN, ARTEMIS, ZATANNA, AND BLACK CANARY. Also, I won't write another chapter until I get at least five great reviews! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Be Warned

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner, had my laptop taken away **** anyway, so I had a lot of votes and we have three winners! But I'd like to mix things up a bit from the great suggestions that you awesome reviewers told me…haha don't worry, you still get who you voted for, but it's going to be different than what you thought! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

Barry just wasn't sure. He just wasn't sure about the three teens that stepped forward to enter his nephew's mind. Sure, he trusted every single member of The Team, but he kept finding a reason for each one of them as to why they shouldn't go into Wally's mind. With that being thought, it led him to believing him to have to go into his mind. However, the three people that stepped forward made Barry's eye twitch in annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't like them; it was more of the feeling that it just had to be those three. It was Robin, Superboy and Artemis.

It was understandable that Robin was going to go into Wally's mind; he was Wally's best friend after all! The problem with this was that when Robin and Kid Flash first met, Barry made sure that Batman deleted anything that had record of what happened to Wally from Robin. Batman knew because he helped get Barry and Iris custody over Wally. They deleted the records so that Robin wouldn't research the background on him. Just in case the little bird decided to do some light reading at night in that particular section. Wally also didn't want Robin to know for the other reason that when he found out Dick's parents were killed, that it would be bragging. His parents got killed while Wally's were alive at the time and he couldn't do anything to stop from keeping his family from falling apart. Barry thought that was a stupid reason considering he had no control over what happened in the matter, but kept that thought to his self so he wouldn't hurt Wally's feelings. In short, once Robin discovered what happened, it will all blow up in their faces.

Superboy, excuse me; Conner, was like family to Wally, and Barry and Iris as well. They gave him a home to live in after he was found at Cadmus and had no place to go until the League figured out what to do with him. He was, and still is, grateful about it. He would also sometimes have dinner with them whenever their schedules weren't chaotic! To make this rant short, hey were brothers. No, they weren't _like_ brothers, they _were_ brothers. Conner even said that Wally was the first thing that he saw when he woke up for the first time from his pod. Wally was also the first person to think of him as a person, a friend, instead of a potential threat or weapon that Cadmus built him to be.

Artemis was a mystery to Barry, and frankly, made him uncomfortable with her going in. He is aware that Wally really likes her and he was pretty sure she likes him, but she just looked…uncertain. No, she looks certain that she knows something, but uncertain that she wants to go in. He knows all about her history for he is in the League, and even though she isn't like her family, he still worries. Barry narrowed his eyes and looked at Artemis, who looked back at her. She knew that he knew that she knew…if that makes any sense to you guys because in Barry's mind, it made perfect sense. She mouthed a name to him.

Caroline

So he's guessing by what the little girl witnessed that day, she told her and she figured it out. What a smart girl. Martian Man Hunter spoke. "Good, now that we have our thre-"

"I don't want to go in," Artemis said suddenly.

The Team looked at her in disbelief. "Artemis, I'm sorry but we decided. You must follow through with it." Aqualad told her

"Why aren't you going in? You know him more than I do," Artemis pointed out.

He didn't answer and Robin stepped forward. "Artemis, go in the hallway, I'd like to talk to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Sending her into the hallway was like treating her like a five year old that got in trouble and you need to talk to them alone. She went outside and waited for Robin. From the doorway, Robin was talking to The Team and Barry before joining her. When the two of them closed the door, Barry spoke. "Guys, I'll be honest, I'm nervous about you guys going into his mind."

"We are too, but we promise he will be safe and nothing bad will happen to him," M'gann said.

"That's a big promise…but sending only one of you in for each time period…kind of makes me…not feel so good." Barry hinted

They got the hint and felt like they have just been stabbed in the heart. "You do not trust us?" Aqualad asked

Barry's eyes widened and shook his head. "No, of course I trust you guys! It's just that, this is my so-ugh nephew here and I just want to make sure that he will be alright. You get what I am saying?"

"Yes we do," Conner said respectfully.

"Well, when Artemis and Robin come back in, I just want to lay down some ground rules. And you guys will listen to them. This will not be one of the times that you guys go against League orders; you will follow this because I am a parent asking you to." Barry said seriously, at which The Team nodded at

* * *

"What do you want Robin?" Artemis asked

"What is wrong with you?" Robin asked bluntly

"Excuse me," she asked offended.

"Wally's in trouble and you don't want to go in and help?" Robin asked her

"No, I want to help, but I don't want to go inside of his mind!"

"Grow up," Robin scoffed.

"You're telling me to grow up? You're a thirteen year old kid that-"

"Enough of this Artemis; this isn't about me being thirteen, this is about you not wanting to enter Wally's mind because you have a petty grudge against him."

"No it's not!" Artemis yelled

"Than what is it? Why won't you go in?" Robin asked

"Why did you pick me? Aqualad would've been better!" Artemis pointed out

"Well Wally talks about you more, so I think he would like it if you would help him out. Maybe then you two will understand each other better and get along!" Robin yelled back

"It's not that I don't like him, it's that I know what happened to him as a kid and I'd rather not watch what happened!" Artemis blurted out before she covered her mouth

Robin looked at her strangely and asked, "What do you mean? What happened to him as a kid?"

"You're a detective, you figure it out." Artemis said as she turned away to go back into the room

Before she did, she whispered over her shoulder. "You're a detective, you figure out why he lives with his aunt and uncle."

Why did she whisper this? To make him listen….and he sure did, and got him to thinking; does he really know his best friend as well as he thought he did?

Barry watched as Artemis stalked back into the room and crossed her arms, with an angry expression on his face. Robin followed shortly, but slowly, with a puzzled look on his face. He was thinking about something. Barry decided to lay down the rules before he asked any more questions that would soon be answered shortly to the three teens. "Okay, I'm going to go over rules while you're in his mind," he said as he exhaled a breath that he was holding.

They nodded and he continued. "One; when you're in his mind, you will not hurt or damage anything that is around you. Like J'ohnn said, if it attacks you, fine you may touch, but anything else is off limits for you could hurt Wally on the inside and outside."

"That's easy," Conner said.

"No it's not," Barry told him. "I'm going to be straight forward about this; you will see things in Wally's mind that you wish you had not or not known that Wally had those certain things happen to him. You must control your anger. What happened has happened so there is no need to disturb it."

The Team was lost for words. They were now all concerned about what happened to him. Barry continued, "Two; if J'ohnn, M'gann, or me think that it is necessary, than we will send in another person to help or restrain you."

He was dead serious, for there was not a smile on his face. "Is that safe, sir?" Aqualad asked

"Yes it is very safe, but it would be extra work on M'gann and I, but we can handle it." J'ohnn answered

"With that being said," Barry continued, "If help is need, the following will help out the person I listed: Zatanna, you will help Robin. Black Canary, you will help Conner, and Aqualad, you will help Artemis. Is that clear?"

He got a chorus of 'yes' and nodded at them. He looked at his nephew and sighed. He couldn't wait for this to be over. He knew that when he woke up, he had a terrible headache, and he knew Wally would have some too. Seriously, how would you feel if people were walking around in your head? "Let us begin. If you three would line up on the other side of the bed in which Kid Flash is lying on, I will transport you in. You're bodies will stay standing, but your mind will be in his." J'ohnn explained

They did as they told. What Barry and J'ohnn forgot to explain that they didn't have a choice in with time period they could go in; it was selected on random by which they entered his mind. So who would go where?

Realization hit Robin before he went into Wally's mind. He said something before he went in, "Roy's going to kill us for not telling him."

* * *

**What do you think? Haha I bet you guys thought that you were going to see what was in his mind in this chapter? Nuh-ugh, that's next chapter! Anyway, REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! That's how it works **** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Who Knew?

**Okay, so after someone threating to haunt me if I don't update, and someone sitting in a corner waiting for me to…I decided to update so I don't keep you poor souls in suspense! Also, sorry for making you think that they were going into Wally's mind last chapter…I'm a troll aren't I? haha anyway I promise that this chapter they do go into his mind. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

Both of the Martian's eyes glowed as they opened Wally's mind so the three teens may go in. J'ohnn's eyes turned red (hey that's how it was in Justice League!) for he was the one opening his mind while M'gann was in charge of transporting the selected three into Wally's mind. Zatanna looked at the three of her team mates. They were stiff and weren't moving an inch. They looked as if they were just staring into space. Zatanna smiled and said, "Hey Robin."

Everyone looked at her weirdly, besides the Martians and the three selected people. She shrugged and said, "Just checking; besides, I don't think anyone's home."

Everyone gave her a smile and chuckle. Zatanna walked over towards Artemis and started playing with her hair and such. Zatanna didn't look up from what she was doing, but she knew they were giving her odd looks again. "Artemis never lets me touch her hair, so might as well take advantage of this situation," she said bluntly.

Robin, Superboy, and Artemis had their eyes closed for no apparent reason whatsoever. They didn't know why they were, but they guessed they closed them when they were being transported in. It must have been a weird tingling sensation in their heads that made them just automatically close their eyes. Robin was the first one to open his eyes. He gawked at what was around him. They were in a room, no bigger than an ordinary classroom, and the only thing that it had in it was three doors that were placed in front of him. What he was concerned about was the sticky stuff he was standing in. All three of them took a step forward and literally stopped in their tracks. They all looked at each other, almost scared. "That's not right," Robin said bluntly.

"No kidding," Artemis replied.

They tried moving forward and towards the doors, but it was difficult. The substance that was beneath them started latching onto their legs and kept going up their bodies. They remembered what Flash had said and they didn't want to hurt Wally by damaging these…_things_. SO they tried gently peeling them off, only for the substance to latch onto their hands and grow on their arms. This forced them on their hands and knees. Artemis's eyes widened as it started attaching itself to her face. It covered about half her face before Robin gave out a loud whistle. The things that wrapped themselves around them shuddered and detached themselves from them; freeing the startled heroes. Superboy and Artemis stood up and looked at Robin who had a smug look on his face. "How did you know to do that? And how did you know it would work?" Superboy asked

"I just figured that we were in Wally's mind, and I know something that he really hates. He really hates it when a loud noise is right in his ear or stuck in his mind because it irritates it so much. It takes a while for his headaches to subside because those noises seem like eternity to him. So I figured that the loud whistling noise would startle those things enough for us to get away." Robin explained with pride

Just as he finished explaining, the substance beneath them came out again and latched onto Robin's and Artemis's mouths. That means that they can't make any noises that would irritate him again. Now, this is Wally's brain of course, so it only made sense that it knew that Conner couldn't whistle. He wasn't taught how to do so yet. The substance just latched itself onto his feet, the same way it did before. Artemis looked Conner in the eyes and they told him to do something. Conner didn't know what to do, because he didn't know how to make any loud noises with his mouth, just his kicks, punches and landings.

Wait…He did know how to make a loud noise. He took a deep breath and let out the biggest yell/scream. It partially worked. The substance on Artemis's and Robins mouths came loose, and allowed them to whistle, which made them disappear. They made a mad dash for the doors, all while they whistled so the substance wouldn't attack them again. They all grabbed a handle of a different door, and right as they did that, they couldn't let go. The doors moved and switched places with each other. Superboy moved all the way over to the right, Robin in the middle, and finally with Artemis on the far right. They all looked at each other before the doors opened and flung each of them in their doors. The only thing left in the room was the substance; that was shivering from the door slamming shut.

Conner tumbled into the…area…yeah let's call it that. He tumbled into the area that the door sent him threw, and as soon as he looked back at the door, it slammed shut and disappeared. He grumbled, "I can already tell you have a messed up mind Wally."

He walked in what was like a street. He kept walking and walking and all he ever saw was the same building; a hospital. Why was a hospital here? He decided to go into the building and find out. As he entered the building though, he grew frustrated. The building was empty as well. He was about to leave when he heard a noise. It was a baby crying. He grew curious and followed the noise. He soon came upon a room and looked in. He couldn't help but smile. In the room were five people. A red woman that was lying in bed that was holding a baby, a brunette man standing by her side, looking down at the baby and his wife proudly, and what Conner considered his parents sitting in chairs at the end of the bed. _"What are you going to name him?" Iris asked_

_The man smiled and said, "Rudolph Jr."_

"_Absolutely not," the mother said._

"_Why not?" the man asked_

"_Because it's bad enough he would be a junior, but also 'Rudolph'? No offense honey but you don't have the most attractive name." she said with a smile_

"_Okay, what did you have in mind than?" 'Rudolph' asked_

"_I was thinking…Wallace." She replied_

"…_.you are such a hypocrite! That name isn't any better!" Rudolph pointed out as he gave a chuckle_

"_Tell you what; if his name gets to be Wallace, or Wally for short, than his middle name can be Rudolph; deal?" she asked_

_The man smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Deal."_

"_Poor kid…." Barry muttered at which Iris hit him for. But he was right…poor kid had a terrible name._

Conner smiled at that scene. He got the first five years of Wally's life. But what confused him was, why isn't he living with his aunt and uncle instead of his birth parents? Maybe he'll find out, but right now, all he had to do was try to see if the real Wally was here in this part of his mind. He walked outside the hospital and stopped in his tracks. Of course…. He had to find the real Wally and he was supposed to be in one of his memories. Well, now there were many more buildings on the 'street'. That means that he has to go through every single memory to try to find the real one. "You know Flash, you made this unclear. You said we had to find the real Wally, and right now there are hundreds of them. How am I supposed to tell which one is the real one?" Superboy growled out loud

* * *

Barry was right at Wally's side when he started struggling. He began jerking his hands on the restraints and had the look of pain on his face. "It's alright Wally, you're fine. Everything is fine," Barry tried.

It didn't work and in all honesty, Barry didn't expect it to, but it was still worth a shot. "What's going on with him?" Black Canary asked

"They entered his mind, that's what," The Dark Knight said.

Everybody jumped as he didn't know that Batman was in the room. "What do you mean?" Barry asked

"When we went in, we had to get to doors to enter your memories. I assume they are doing the same. He is just getting a headache from all the sudden movement in his head, but he'll get used to it as soon as they enter the memories." He explained

Barry nodded and looked at Batman. Batman had more to say, he just knew it. "What else Bats?" Barry asked with a sigh

"He's here," was all he said and left.

"Who's h-" Barry didn't get to finish for he was being cut off by the person who now entered the room

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Roy yelled

Everyone groaned for they did not want to deal with an angry Roy right now.

"Because you never bothered to show up to the cave where all of it was being discussed," Zatanna said as she folded her arms.

"Who are you?" Roy asked

"My point exactly; I'm Zatanna Zatara, a new member on the team." She explained

Roy glared at the magician, knowing she was right but didn't admit it. Instead, he looked at Barry and asked, "What's being done about this to help him?"

"Well," Barry started, "Those three over there are in his mind trying to find the real Wally to bring him back…that's basically it not a hard concept."

Roy looked at the three. He trusted Robin and even Conner now, but he wasn't sure about the other one. He looked at the blonde haired girl whose hair had two French Braids in them that turned into a pony tail. "Why is she in there?" he asked pointing to Artemis

"Because me, The Team and League trust her and she was voted to go in by The Team." Barry said

"Well I don't agree with your decision," Roy said venomously.

"Well, you are neither in the League nor on The Team so you have no opinion in the matter," Black Canary told him.

Roy was silent and he looked at Wally, who had stopped struggling and his knock-out gas mask was fixed by Barry. "Take a seat, this might take a while." Barry told him

* * *

"_Daddy, where are we?" five year old Wally asked_

"_Home," he said simply._

_Little Wally shook his head and said, "This isn't home. It's not home until mommy is here."_

"_Your mother isn't coming, so stop being an annoying shit and stop talking!" Rudolph yelled_

_Wally whimpered and looked away from his father. Rudolph just scoffed and entered the house that he got to keep while Mary West had to find a new one. Wally knew that this was his house, but it was never home to him without his mommy. Rudolph just didn't seem to like that answer._

"Whoa Walls, I never knew that your mom and dad got divorced." Robin said to himself

There were a lot of things he didn't know about Wally, and he knew that he would find out everything here because Robin knew that he was in the middle five years of Wally's life. He would find out about his best friend's life here. The trouble was where was he to start? He wasn't in a street with buildings like Superboy was; he was walking through a forest with memories literally hanging from the trees. He touched one and he would witness what happened in that memory. Robin already figured it out though; if he could find the memory in which this forest pops up, than he might find the real Wally. If this forest is so important that it's a way to present itself, than that's the first place he would look. The only problem is that the memories are different colored leaves with no names or pictures on them, just leaves that glow different colors. It's actually quite beautiful to look at.

Robin took a deep breath and chose a glowing blue leaf. Suddenly, the image before him morphed into a memory:

_Seven year old Wally was sitting crossed legged in front of his window. It was raining out and he could feel the coldness from the window on his face. He was staring intently at a little wooden box that sat on the window sill. He opened it and inside was his name carved into the wood and a statue of a teddy bear with a red sash on it saying 'dreamer'. The box than began to play a simple tune that Wally was so familiar with. He smiled happily and swayed to the music and mumbled some lyrics: "It's getting late and I,_

_Can't seem to find my way home, tonight_

_Feels like I am-"_

"_Wallace!" was a yell that came from downstairs_

_Wally's eyes widened and quickly shut the box and ran over to hide it in his drawer. He then stood in the middle of his room and looked at the door. He stood there for five seconds before it opened and a very angry Rudolph West was standing there. "Did I hear what I thought I heard?" he asked_

_Wally shook his head quickly, but his father narrowed his eyes. There was no way that he could hear that tiny music box from downstairs, but he did. Rudy stalked up to his son and whispered, "Liar."_

_He grabbed Wally's arm, at which he yelped at, and dragged him out of his room and downstairs. Once he was downstairs, he led Wally to the back door. He opened the door and walked with Wally outside. He went to the tree that was outside in the back yard and pushed him to the ground. Wally made a splash form all the mud from the rain. Rudolph did something that shouldn't even be considered punishment, even in his book. He took the rope that was tied up around the tree, and tied Wally's hands behind his back. Wally of course struggled, but his father smacked him on the head and finally tied his hands. "You know that I don't like hearing that thing, so you know this is a fair punishment." Rudy said_

_Wally nodded at his father and looked down at the ground. Rudy left to go inside the safe, warm, and dry house. Wally was out in the cold, dangerous, and wet rain to be picked up in a couple hours by his father…if he remembered._

The scene changed and Robin was back in the Forest of Memories. He had his mouth open fell on his knees to the ground. That actually happened to Wally… Robin couldn't think clearly for a moment. He just hoped that Superboy and Artemis had happier memories….speaking of which, how was Artemis doing?

Little did Robin know that Artemis was going to see things just as bad…maybe even worse in the emotional category…and the one thing they were all going to ask was;

Who knew?

* * *

**Wow that was long. How was that? REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINE… that's how it works! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Truth Be Told

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, you know, got family issues and such. Okay so since I don't really want to be sat on….here's the update! And upon you reader's request, which I was going to do anyway, this chapter just might be dedicated to Artemis…Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

Artemis was thrown onto a soft surface after being sucked in through the door. She did not appreciate that by the way. She thought that this was going to be easy, but by the first five minutes of his mind, she knew she thought wrong. All she wanted was the real Wally, so she can get out of his mind. Caroline already told her more than she wanted too. Now she's afraid she'll discover more than she wanted too. She looked at the stuff that was beneath her and took a handful of it. When she opened her hand, the stuff just dissolved into thin air. She narrowed her eyes and looked up, but was still kneeled down. Her eyes widened just as she fell through the cloud. Yes that's right; Wally's demented mind put her in the freaking sky.

Artemis fell and for once, she screamed. She was about to grab her bow when she thought, _what use would I have for my bow in the stupid sky? It wouldn't be any use so why-wait, where are my bow and arrows?_

Oh Wally, you took trolling lessons from Robin. Artemis's bow and arrows were gone, and odds are, so are any weapons that Robin had. Wally left Artemis a damsel in distress. She started panicking as the she saw the ground approaching. She closed her eyes waiting for the collision to come. Artemis swore she felt a huge gust of wind and heard someone say, "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Artemis opened her eyes to realize she wasn't dead, but in someone's arms. She looked at the person who was holding her and smiled. "Wally! I found you! Wow, that was easy," she thought.

Wally set her down and frowned. They stood in front of each other, looking at one another. Artemis took a step forward, and Wally took a step back. "Wally…" Artemis said cautiously

"It's not that easy," Wally said.

Artemis took another step forward and he didn't do anything. She took another step forward slowly, and he still didn't move. She kept doing this until she was right in front of him. She looked at him and he had sad eyes looking down at her. She grabbed his hand, and he shook his head but didn't take his hand away. Artemis looked at him sadly and then in shock. He started fading away, and soon she was holding air. "It's not that easy…" He said before he was gone

Artemis clenched her hand into a fist that was previously holding Wally's hand. She will find him, _if it's the last thing I do,_ she thought. She started walking forward when she heard M'gann in her head. 'Artemis, behind you!'

'M'gann,' she thought back as she turned around. What she saw was herself being blasted with a bright light. "Artemis!" M'gann yelled

"Artemis!" Wally yelled

"Everyone, get inside, now," Aqualad commanded.

"They're dead, every single one of them! _If it's the last thing I do!_" Wally yelled

So, that's what happened after she died. Artemis didn't realize how much of an impact she had on everyone. She just thought that she was the replacement. Arty always thought everyone was still mad at her. "I didn't actually think I was that important to the team," she said out loud, obviously shocked.

"_You don't have to prove yourself, not to me anyway."_ A voice range out around her

She smiled and turned around. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to find the real Wally. She stopped after a few strides though, because the place around her was….strange. It was a beaten up ally way. She slowly walked down it, looking for anything that doesn't belong. She turned left at the corner and nearly screamed if she hadn't kept her composer. It was a giant metal caterpillar with a creepy smile on its face. It was dirty and beat up which made it even creepier than it already was. She kept her eyes on it as she moved to the left. Its eyes followed her. She moved to the right, and it still followed her. She stood still and it freaking _spoke._ It first laughed like Robin, which made it even creepier, and then it said, "You shouldn't be looking at me silly!"

Right at it said that, she turned around and dove to the side to avoid being punched in the face by a man she never saw before. She got back up and looked at the man who tried to punch her. He had brown hair a mustache. He was a little chubby, but still strong and looked like he could do damage. You know, if she wasn't trained. "Wallace, what's wrong with you?" the man yelled

He wasn't yelling at her, he was looking at something else. She followed his gaze, which was to the right of her. When she did, she was in a kitchen. She looked back only not to find that creepy caterpillar, but to still be in a kitchen again. She paid attention to the scene before her. The man was walking to a boy with red hair that was on the other side of the kitchen table. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"I told you to clean your room, and it isn't." the man shouted again

"It is clean," little ten-year old Wally responded.

"Oh yeah, than why did I find this?" The man said as he held up a wooden box.

He opened it up and it have Wally's name carved into it with a teddy bear statue with a red slash that said 'dreamer' on it. It began to play a beautiful tone, at which Wally smiled to. Seeing this, the man slammed it shut and Wally frowned. "That's not garbage. Mommy gave it to me." Wally defended

"Which is why it's garbage; you're too old to have this piece of shit with you," the man said as he threw it at a wall, and it opened.

It played for a bit, but then stopped. He broke it and Wally was mad. It was written on his face. Wally suddenly had courage and shouted, "I hate you dad!"

Artemis's eyes widened and she looked out the window. She saw a little girl, no more than five, playing in her driveway a couple houses down. She looked back at Wally's dad, and he was full out pissed. He ran around the table, at which Wally ducked under and to the other side. He ran towards the door only to be tugged back by his father. He raised his fist and Artemis slid in front of Wally. She knew she wasn't supposed to and that it wouldn't make a difference, but it was instinct.

It actually hurt her. She got punched in the eye, and the hand went right through her and hit Wally in the eye. She held her eye in pain and looked at Wally who stumbled backwards. Wally ran upstairs and his father followed. Wally ran into his room and Artemis followed him while his dad went into his own room. That's not how it ended though, and Artemis knew it from what Caroline told her.

Artemis watched as Wally took out a home phone that he kept under his bed and dialed a number. Wally began to cry and said, "Hello?"

There was mumbling on the other side. All she heard was what Wally said. "No, I'm not okay."

"I'm sorry."

"For not telling you; I lied."

"Dad hurts me."

"Both."

"Can you take me away from him?"

"Don't hang up."

"I'm scared, don't leave."

"Okay, well I'm in my room and he-"

The door was slammed open and Rudolph West had a belt in his hand. Wally dropped the phone and his eyes widened. His father advanced and he backed into a corner. Rudolph raised his hand with the belt, and before it hit Wally, he yelled, "Uncle Barry!"

Artemis never learns from her mistakes. She put her arm in front of Wally to block the belt, but it hurt her and Wally. She just backed away as it hit Wally's arms that covered his face. He turned around and it hit his back, the whole time Wally was screaming and crying. Artemis let a tear escape and knelt down to the phone. "Wally? I'll be there soon. I'm so sorry, stay with me. RUN!"

That was so loud that Artemis backed away and Wally heard it too. He crawled through his father's legs and ran for the door for a second time. He opened it and Wally's dad shoved him out, and the scene happened. The scene that Caroline told her about; he ran, Barry chased, Caroline watched, Rudolph went back into his house.

The scene ended and Artemis was about to fall down on her butt, but a bench just appeared out of nowhere and allowed her to sit. "Wally…"

"You know sitting around saying his name isn't going to help find him." A voice said

Artemis looked up and glared, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, because you seem like you need it traitor," Roy snarled as he looked at her black eye and welt on her arm.

* * *

Before the Memory

Roy was not happy at all. He gave an angry gruff and said to Barry, "Why is this happening to him?"

"I don't know, it happened to me though. I guess it's just something every speedster has to go through."

"If you knew this was going to happen, than why did you allow Wally to become Kid Flash?" Roy pointed out with a glare

"Because, it happened a year after he became Kid Flash. He's the one that pointed out that I was acting weird and the League took care of it from there…god that was a terrible time…" Barry trailed off as he put his head in his hands.

Aqualad didn't want to probe on what happened. He gave Zatanna a questioning look, and she had no problem probing. "What happen?"

Barry looked at her. She wasn't angry, she was curious and nervous, as the same as Aqualad. Now Roy, Roy was pissed. He obviously wanted to know what happened. He then looked at Black Canary, who gave him an encouraging smile. He sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll give you the short version. Well an important part of the story is something that Wally kept a secret because he thought it was embarrassing."

Barry paused and the teens leaned in. The where curious, and Barry continued, "Wally was abuse as a kid-DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ROY-and for me, when the situation happened, I got angry over the littlest things. Needless to say, it scared Wally and my wife. One night I just…blew up. I don't remember, but I think I…slapped him….I didn't mean too, and from there I think that's when Wally figured something happened and the League came in. I apologized afterwards so many times…and don't think of me as a bad parent! If I was in my right mind I would have never done it! I would never hurt Wally! I love him too much to do that to him. You have to know that I never wanted to do that!"

There was a moment of silence. Black Canary walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Barry looked at Roy, and he was stalking over towards him. He was pissed and wanted to hurt Barry for allowing that to happen to him. Zatanna saw that and shouted "Niartser yoR repraH!"

Roy was suddenly wrapped in a gold bind and flung to a wall. He wasn't able to move and Aqualad walked up to him. "I understand you are mad my friend, but there is nothing you can do. The past is the past. Flash obviously didn't want to hurt Wally. He is not to blame, so I suggest you calm down before I respectfully ask you to leave."

Roy calmed down and looked at Aqualad and said, "But you have to ask yourself as to why he didn't put the abuse to a stop earlier."

Zatanna growled in frustration and let Roy down and yelled, "Maybe it's because Wally isn't stupid and knows how to hide things! Maybe it's because he didn't live with Wally, and what Uncle checks up on their nephew every day? Mine only talk to me on holidays, so to say that Flash visited Wally more often than that is a great uncle! He's no Batman you know," she concluded.

"Well little miss magic, do you care to explain why Wally didn't tell me; his best friend?" Roy questioned her

Zatanna walked away and looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Because you abandoned him for your own selfish reasons."

Roy stayed silent and Zatanna sat down next to Barry. She looked back at him and said, "It is still your goal to become part of the League right? Well that's Red Arrows goal. Robin tells me you barely spend time as Roy Harper to be there for Wally."

"Did Robin really say that?" Roy whispered

Zatanna shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe he did, and maybe he didn't. I guess you should've been there to find out."

"What's wrong with Artemis?" Aqualad asked

Everyone looked at Artemis and saw that her right eye started to become bruised. Her body than began to fall if Barry hadn't zoomed over and caught her. He placed her in a bed that was next to Wally's, but was blocked by the other two that were still standing. They looked at her again, and as they did, her right arm started to form a welt on it. "That's it, Aqualad; it's time for you to go help her."

Aqualad nodded and began to walk over, but Roy put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Let me fix this. Let me go in and help."

"Are you sure? You and Artemis don't exactly…get along," Aqualad said.

"Positive, I'll get along with her for Wally's sake." Roy promised

No one said anything and Barry just said, "Okay, Batman just told me you have to touch Artemis."

"Excuse me?" Roy asked

"Not that way! God is that what your teenage mind always interprets things? You just have to touch her shoulder or something like that." Barry said

"Oh…okay," Roy said awkwardly and touched her shoulder.

Than Roy just froze; Kauldar waved a hand in his friends face, and Roy had no reaction. It worked; and he better behave for Barry was just about to send Black Canary after him. "What about the rest of us?" Zatanna asked

"You'll still be with Robin and Aqualad will go with Conner. If he doesn't wake up in ten minutes, you two will be going in," Barry decided.

"We stand ready," Aqualad said confidently.

Barry twiddled his thumbs in anxiety. He hopes Wally wakes up before ten minutes. He can't just stand by and watch other people save him while he couldn't….he felt the same way he does now as he did five years ago when he had to stand by and let Rudolph walk free. As he watched Wally be this scared little boy until he was twelve. As he watched as Wally felt like he was going to be hit again. As he watched Wally cry over him telling Wally that his mother was nowhere to be found, that she probably moved far away. Barry felt:

Useless

Lousy

Terrible

_Scared_

* * *

**Well how was that? Yeah again, sorry for the wait, but tomorrow, I have a free day, so if I get A LOT OF REVIEWS by noon tomorrow, I'll update again. I WILL NOT CONTINUE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS that's how it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. It's Him

**Wow thank you so much for all the reviews. I also realize that some of you liked my other story, Stone Cold, and I'd just like to say that I'll switch between the two in updating, but I'll most likely update this story more because I'm further along. Anyway, I was excited to write this chapter. Last chapter I tried looking up creepy things for Wally's mind…and that's where I got the caterpillar from…that thing was damn creepy! It has significance I swear though! Anyway, enough rambling, suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"I'm not a traitor," Artemis stated standing up. "If I was I wouldn't be here right now."

"If you insist," Roy snarled. He grabbed her arm and Artemis just looked at him. "So, how'd you get the welt and the black eye?"

She tugged her arm away and walked away. She looked at the spot that was where the house previously was, but was now replaced with that creepy caterpillar. She rubbed her hand gently over the welt, and as she did, the memory flashed in her mind of that belt coming down on little Wally. She sighed and said, "Did you know Wally's dad was abusive?"

Roy scoffed and said, "Yeah, I found out like five minutes ago. Turns out he hid more than half of his life so far from us."

"Yeah well, I did what Flash told me not to do." Artemis said as she touched her eye

She winced at her own touch. The man packed a hard punch. If it hurt Artemis right now, imagine what it felt like to be a skinny ten year old getting hit by that force. Surprised he lived through it actually. Roy interrupted her thoughts and asked, "Wasn't here to go over the rules and regulations, what did you do that you weren't supposed to?"

At that point, Artemis turned away from the caterpillar and looked at him in the eyes. She crossed her arms and stated, "I stepped in between Wally and is Father; twice."

Roy had a puzzled look on his face and said, "But it was a memory, so it-"

"It didn't matter what I did," Artemis intervened, "because Wally still got hurt and so did I. But even after the two times that it happened…I would still do it again…just to see if I could make a difference."

Roy didn't say anything to that. That made him think that maybe she wasn't a traitor…but the thought still lingered. He got those traitor thoughts out of his mind. He promised that he would get along with her so they could save Wally, and since he wasn't there for him, he would do it. Roy was about to suggest they do something when a screeching nose, like metal grinding on metal, rang out loudly. Artemis and Roy grabbed their ears and knelt to the ground. That nose bothered them so much, it was almost as bad as encountering Count Vertigo. Roy looked up and the creepy caterpillar's head was turning in a circle. It couldn't be…

Roy's eyes widened and totally forgot about his ears hurting….although he was sure that they were about to start bleeding because he didn't cover them up. He grabbed Artemis and ran away as far away from the caterpillar as he could. In the distance, a large 'BOOM' was heard and Artemis took her hands off her ears. She breathed heavily and looked up at Roy. He looked back at her and his eyes widened. He quickly put her down and put a hand to his ear. He wasn't bleeding, but a couple more seconds and he was going to. "What was that?" Artemis asked

"That was…one of the most disturbing times Wally went through. Well, at least that's what I thought," Roy concluded.

"Did it happen on a mission," Artemis asked as she began to walk.

Roy walked with her. They were literally walking in darkness. Everything was black and you weren't sure if you were walking on something if you didn't feel it beneath your feet. "Actually, it didn't…Robin and I didn't understand it at first, but I think I get it now." Roy said

Artemis arched her eyebrows at him, telling him to continue. "Well, now I think his dad sent it to him. Anyway, this wasn't long ago. It was a year after Wally had his powers. He was practicing vibrating whe-"

"Wally can't vibrate," Artemis stated.

"No he can, he's just afraid to now. And this is why: He got a toy in the mail. It was that caterpillar only it as smaller, like no bigger than your arm. He told us that his mother gave him this toy when he was three. It was apparently metal and Wally said it had no value only that it was pretty and it was there for decoration. He said he would always look at it and think of his mother. He said it was beautiful and so was his mother."

Roy smiled and gave a little laugh. "I called him a mama's boy at that point, and he smiled and actually agreed with me. One day, Flash and Wally were in his room practicing vibrating. They didn't need to go anywhere special because it was a danger less trick. I guess that vibration set it off. It turned its head and exploded. If you look closely, you can see a small burn mark on the back of his left arm. He used that arm to bring Flash down to the ground to protect him."

"Wow," Artemis said taking it all in. "But it talked to me…what was that about?"

Roy shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. As far as I know, voices didn't talk to Wally inside his head. Well, turns out I don't know him as well as I thought so I don't know."

They continued walking and they grew tired. Where were they going? Shouldn't have they found something at least? There was nothing but black abyss. Artemis groaned, and right as she did, she ran into something. "Ow!" she yelled

Roy stopped and felt the wall. Well…they didn't know what to do next. "What now? It's not like we can explode the wall down, we have no arrows!" Artemis told him

He checked his belt and growled. "Son of a-"

He didn't finish though. Artemis punched his shoulder, and when he looked at her, she was staring at something and pointing at it. Roy looked at to where she was pointing, and it wasn't exactly hard to miss. It was the only thing laminated by a light. It was a tiny wooden box, and after they both looked at it, it opened by itself. The teddy bear with the red sash was in there, and music began to play. With the music, came a loving, soothing voice by a woman they didn't know.

"_It's getting late and I,"_ right as that was said, fireworks shot out form the box and when it exploded above, they stayed there….they became stars.

"_Can't seem to find my way home tonight,"_ and this time, a path faded out towards them.

They were now able to walk through the wall and step on the path. It was a dirt path with tiny rocks on them and grass on the edge of the path. They began to walk forward, and as they did, the path disappeared from behind them. Artemis was in front of Roy and as she was five steps from the box when the lady sang again. "_Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole."_

She screamed

A hole formed itself from beneath her and as she fell, Roy grabbed onto her arm and fell with her. They were falling down a narrow hole that they kept banging against the wall as they fell. _"Falling for forever."_

Now the hole was no longer narrow. It expanded and was a giant hole. Floating all around were different objects from a bell to a dresser. As the hole expanded, Artemis spotted a root hanging down. They were falling in the Earth, so of course there were roots. She grabbed onto it and her arm jerked as Roy went past her. Her grip slipped a little, but she held on with Roy still on her arm. Roy started to slip, and they both tried holding on, but Roy fell. "Roy!" she yelled

He fell and on his way down, his body touched an object. It was a green ribbon. As soon as he touched that, he and that object disappeared. Artemis scrunched up her face and said, "Roy?"

Now, the root Artemis was holding onto gave out, it came out of the ground and she fell. She touched another object. She touched a phone. Soon she disappeared along with the phone. Little did they know that touching that object transported them into a memory…That after that memory was done, one of them would have found something, or _someone._

* * *

"Wally! Where are you?" Dick yelled

He knew he had to be here somewhere. They real Wally was hiding somewhere and he knew it. He has been in over thirteen memories. After looking through each one, the leaf would fall to the ground and turn to ashes. All of which were about him getting beat by his dad. These five years of his life was constant beating by his father, and that was messed up on its own. He touched another leaf, and this one was red. He felt different as he was transported into this one. Right then he knew he found the memory in which the real Wally was in. He was transported into Wally's room. He knew it was his old room…his other memories made it clear that one of the most popular spots for Wally to get beaten was his own room. Dick thought that this was because Rudolph West wanted Wally to be scared when going into his room; to be afraid to go to bed.

This Wally was seven years old. He saw his door open and he backed away slowly from it. When the person revealed herself to him, he smiled and ran up to that her. It was his mother. Dick learned that Mary West had to sneak in the house when Rudolph was at work; she snuck in to see her son because she still had no legal rights to see him because she wasn't able to support him. Right as they finished their hug, Wally looked up at her and smiled a giant smile. A clunk was heard, and Mary's smile turned to a frown and fell to the floor. When she fell to the floor, it was shown that his father was holding a bloody pipe. He had just killed Wally's mother.

That's why he never wanted to tell anyone. It wasn't embarrassing that he got abused; Wally was just scared that his father killed his mother. Dick bet anything that Barry didn't know about this. Rudolph didn't acknowledge his son as he dragged his former wife downstairs. Wally followed to find that his father put his mother's body in the basement and locked it. No one ever goes down there, for there was no reason to. It was always full of junk, and now, it contained his mother's dead body. Rudolph finally acknowledged the boy and said, "If you don't want the same to happen to you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

So Wally was still afraid that his dad was going to kill him. That's why the one day he came back from Caroline's that he had a black eye. His father was reminding him no to tell anyone. Seven year old Wally nodded his head. Rudolph took off his belt and said, "Good, but I want to make sure that this deal is…sealed."

"You killed mommy! Why would you need to seal the deal even more? You're mean!"

His father grew mad at him. Even at a young age, Wally spoke what he thought when he was over emotional about something. Dick turned away as he head the belt make a swooshing noise. He heard scream after scream and head the contact of the belt hitting Wally's skin. Dick cringed with each hit. After it was done, Wally ran upstairs. Dick heard that and followed him.

Seven-year old Wally was lying face down on his bed, staring at his best friend. "Wally?" Dick said gently

Wally scooted across his bed away from him. "It's okay Wally," Dick said as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend."

Wally didn't move for a while. That changed when suddenly Wally flung himself at Dick. Dick hugged Wally gently back because all over his face was welts from a belt. He was pretty sure there were more, just that they were hidden by clothing. Maybe this was why Wally was so easy to trust people now a day. He grew up with no friend, with an abusive father, and no one to talk to. He would jump at any opportunity to have a friend. Someone to love…

"Wally, I need you to tell me something. Something that I know that it's the real you." Dick told him

Wally detached himself form Dick and sat a couple feet in front of him. He stared at him blankly for a moment before he said something that Dick didn't want to hear and knew it wasn't Wally. Well, at least the Wally he knew for the past three years anyway. Wally said automatically, "I said what I felt, so daddy brought out the belt."

Dick just stood there with his mouth hung open. That's what he was taught? That probably wasn't even the half of it. The fact that Wally said it like he actually deserved it is disturbing. Since Dick didn't answer, Wally began to whimper and cower away into the corner of his room. "I'm sorry I got it wrong!"

Dick snapped out of it and walked over to him and said soothingly, "No, you didn't get it wrong. I was just…shocked, that's all."

"You were shocked? But you are never shocked." Wally stated

"And why is that?" Dick asked

Wally may be seven, but if it was the real Wally, than he would know who he is. "Because you Richard John Grayson, that's why," Wally said.

Dick smiled and held out his hand. "Come on, I'm going to get you out of here."

Wally was hesitant at first, but then took his best friend's hand. As soon as he did, they began fading away from the memory, and into a place where they would have to wait and wait and wait for what was longer than ten minutes…and we all know what happens after ten minutes.

* * *

"_I don't care that you're tired; you were supposed to pick Wally up from Kindergarten! You are so irresponsible!" Marry West yelled_

"_Why couldn't you? You don't need a job so why don't you take care of your son like a regular house wife?" Rudolph West yelled back_

"_How dare you! You don't even care about Wally! With only your job we can support each other, but not our son! We need my work so we can raise him!"_

"_Then get rid of the damn kid, I don't care anymore! All he does is cry and wakes me up at night!"_

"_Well he cries because we're always yelling at each other because you can't do anything right! And babies always cry at night; that's what happens with every family."_

"_He's three years old Mary he-"_

"_He's four you son of a bitch!" She yelled even louder_

"_Don't call me that whore! I don't even think he's mine. Is he mine? Well I guess it doesn't matter, because the point is that he is four years old and is still crying at night!"_

"_Because he has nightmares about us fighting and you not loving him because you always say how he isn't your son!"_

"Oh my god," Conner said as he was pulled from the memory.

Conner just couldn't take all this fighting. He thought that since Wally was the happiest person he ever saw that he had a happy life. Now every time he sees a happy person he's going to think terrible things. Conner walked out of the building and into the next, but he disappeared before he could open the door. He appeared next to Robin who was holding a beaten up red head. "Is that-"

"Yeah," Robin finished, "It's Wally."

* * *

**How was that? Did anyone else see the two new episodes of Young Justice? I just did and my mind is blown…I could got on a freaking rant but I won't. anyway REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE that is the way it works. REVIEW REVIEW REV**IEW


	12. Roy

**Wow thank you all for the wonderful reviews and kudos to the lucky bitch that found an Artemis action figure! Anyway, I don't have a lot to say other than thank you for your support throughout this entire story! And review! Only like nine people review every chapter…but my alerts tell me over thirty people favorite and followed this story…so those who aren't reviewing…REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! Suggestions and ideas are ALWAYS welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the song that is mentioned last chapter and in future ones. I only own Caroline.**

* * *

Roy disappeared as soon as he touched the green ribbon. When Roy first saw the green ribbon, all he could think of is, 'why the hell does Wally have a green ribbon in his mind?' He knew Wally flirted with a lot of girls but he didn't think fifteen year old girls wore green ribbons, or any ribbons for that matter.

Roy reappeared on a front lawn of somebody's house. The green ribbon shot away from Roy and went over to a blonde little girl. The ribbon wrapped itself around the little blonde girl's hair to make a pony tail and then tied into a ribbon. Roy watched as the little girl turned towards him and smiled. She had grey eyes, blonde hair that went to her mid back in her pony tail, and a smile that could light up the world. She looked to be about ten years old. Roy couldn't help but blurt out, "Artemis?"

It sure looked like her, but only younger. But as Roy thought about it more, there was no way that could be Artemis; for Wally hasn't known her for more than a couple months! The blonde girl giggled and ran right through Roy to the other side. As she went through Roy, he put his hands on his body just to make sure that every bit of him was there. It was a weird tingly feeling. He turned around and saw the blonde girl jump into Wally's open arms. "Hey Caroline, how are you?" Wally asked as he held the girl on his hip

"I'm doing fine, I lost another tooth look!" Caroline said as she smiled big

She was now missing her two front teeth. "Wow, that's great squirt. How does it feel to be missing both of your front teeth?" Wally asked as he set her down

She thought for a moment and tapped a tiny finger on her chin before saying, "It's kind of weird. But now whenever I drink my juice boxes I just put the straw through my teeth!"

Wally laughed and said, "Well that's very creative of you."

"Thank you Wally," Caroline said as she took his hand and started leading him to her back yard.

They traveled into her back yard where she had a full swing set, slide, and a tree house. Roy walked with them and saw that Caroline started climbing up to her tree house with Wally behind her in case she fell. Once Wally was up, Roy also climbed up to the tree house. As soon as he made it up, he almost feel down. Hanging on the walls were drawings or pictures of Artemis (as a hero), Kid Flash, Robin, Speedy, and Superman. Roy composed himself and pulled his body all the way through. He sat on the floor next to the two. Caroline and Wally were sitting in tiny chairs with a table in front of them. On the table were blank pieces of paper and crayons. They began drawing and Caroline asked, "Do you have any more stories of Artemis?"

Roy's eyes widened; Wally told stories about Artemis? Does he tell stories about him and everyone else? "Sorry kid, no stories today. But why do you like Artemis so much?" Wally asked

Caroline stopped drawing and looked at him. She began explaining, "Well I think she kind of looks like me only older and I like that she is a girl hero. There are too many boy heroes. Plus she wears green and my favorite color is green!"

Wally chuckled and finished drawing his picture. It was a picture of Speedy. He smiled at it and tapped it to the wall. Wally stepped back and admired his master work. Caroline giggled and said, "I like his hat."

Wally laughed and ruffled her hair and said, "So do I… So do I…"

"If this weren't a memory, I'd kill you," Roy said out loud.

The scene faded away and a new one came in. Wally and Caroline were lying in the grass, looking at the clouds. They had different colored paint on them and this time Caroline's green ribbon was being used as a head band to pull her hair back.

_Wally smiled and said, "That was amazing squirt."_

_Despite what other kids say about being called squirt, she liked it because he said it. "Are you okay big brother?" she asked_

_He sighed and said, "Just going through a tough time that's all," he said._

_"Oh, okay, well if you ever feel sad you can come to my house and we'll play barbies! You can be Ken! And we can chase butterflies because they're always pretty and make people happy. Or you can tell me about that girl Artemis! I liked those stories about her, the ones where she's a hero and all the good things she does! She kind of looks likes me right? With long blonde hair and grey eyes? I like those stories." She said with excitement_

_"Yeah, I like those stories too," Wally said with a smile. "I like them because that girl is a beautiful, smart, and fun to be around."_

_Caroline giggled and said, "Wally has a crush on a fictional character!"_

Roy smiled at this and put two and two together. Caroline liked stories about Artemis so it only makes sense that Wally is not crushing on a fiction character. Wait, back up. Wally likes Artemis… Roy must have a talk with him about his better judgment.

_"Bye Wally, oh and before I forget, Auntie Paula's daughter looks like that fictional character in your stories." She said_

_"Really? How did you me Auntie Paula's daughter?" he asked getting curious_

_"She grabbed me when I almost got hit by this giant car! She is so cool! And her favorite color is green as well!" she said_

Roy scrunched his nose. Artemis does know Caroline. Well, maybe saving Caroline was an act of good, but still… she was the mole and he was sure of it. Although, even though Caroline is only 10, how could she not figure it out? "Because she thinks the Artemis Hero lives in Star city," a voice said behind him.

Roy turned around and sighed in relief. "Wally, thank god I found you!"

Wally was sitting on the ground, with his back to the tree. Shade was covering half his body and he was looking down, so Roy couldn't see his face. Roy walked towards him and said, "This is the real you, right?"

Roy got to where Wally was and sat down next to him. "Sure, you could say that," Wally said as he tilted his head up to look at Roy.

Roy inched back and gasped, "Wally what happened?"

Wally smiled and leaned back against the tree, "This wonderful man did this to me. He raised me you know," he told Roy.

Roy looked at him; words were just caught on his tongue. He didn't know what to say. He managed to get out, "But I thought that you didn't live your father anymore."

Wally laughed and Roy got up and backed away. He might have said he was the real Wally, but he wasn't sure because he was creeping Roy out. "I don't, but that didn't stop him."

Wally also got up and started walking towards Roy. Roy kept backing up, getting away from Wally. Wally kept on laughing and advancing on Roy. Roy went to grab his bow and arrows, but realized that Wally's mind de-weaponized him when he entered his mind. And now, Roy knew why he did that. It was to make Wally seem that, in one place, he controlled what happened; that he was the most powerful in this one place. This distracted Roy, for he kept thinking; Is Wally insecure? Does Wally think that he isn't good enough? Is Wally-BAM!

Wally ran forward and tackled Roy, and instead of hitting ground like Roy thought they would, they began falling. Roy realized that this is another part of Wally, maybe the angry one? But then that got him thinking…is there more than one that they have to find? Roy started to punch this Wally to get him off of him, and Wally fought back. As they were falling, they were blasting through layers of scenes…memories. They started to slow down as they fell, and as they did, Roy looked over to his left. He saw Artemis talking to another Wally. Artemis looked back at him and her eyes widened. "Roy! Wally?" she yelled

She ran forward to grab Roy, and Roy reached out to him, right as they were about to grab onto each other, Roy and Wally sped up and fell faster…away from Artemis. They soon landed with a thud on something hard. Roy coughed and tried to regain his breath. He looked up and tried to find the angry Wally, but he wasn't there. "Where are you?" he yelled

Roy looked around him and growled angrily. Great, he was in another memory. He was currently in the middle of one of the roads in Central City. It was odd because, nobody was driving in it, and since it is a city, you think someone would be. Roy looked around some more. It was quiet, but he listened closer, and heard something. It sounded like somebody grunted and something else hitting someone else. All of a sudden, a figure crashed through a building, sending debris in the air. The figure hit the building on the other side of the street and fell to the ground. It was Wally, well, technically it was Kid Flash. Kid Flash groaned and flung himself out of the way as Gorilla Grodd landed where he just was. Grodd was about to come after Kid Flash again, but Flash zoomed in and ran around Grodd. Grodd rose off the ground and began shooting at Flash. He came close and Flash had no option but to stop running around him and let him touch the ground again. Flash squinted and tried to look for Grodd, but it was proven difficult from all the smoke around Grodd. Then Grodd jumped from the spoke and hit Flash across the town. Kid Flash ran towards Grodd, and which point Grodd just grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. Kid Flash struggled, but stopped and looked directly in Grodd's eyes. After a couple moments of silence, Roy could've sworn he saw a tear go down Kid Flash's face. Flash ran up behind Grodd and put an inhibitor collar on. He has no powers, but the shock sure knocked him unconscious. Grodd dropped Kid Flash and he gasped for breathe on the ground. The police came and took Grodd away while Flash checked on Kid Flash.

Roy walked over to see what they were talking about. "Kid, it's alright," Flash said.

"No, no it's not! Just because he's a villain doesn't make him true about what he told me!"

"Kid, I promise you that-"

"No! You're going to hate me, and I'll end up just like I did before! I don't want you to get in trouble for something I do by just being around people!" Wally yelled

"Kid, I will not end up like your father, I promise you that!" Flash said grabbing Kid Flash by his shoulders

Kid Flash ran away. Roy remembers when Wally told him and Robin about that. He never told him why, but he did run away at some point. He came back two days later. Nobody knew where he went, not even Batman. "Sees how much you know about me, you aren't even around most of the time!" Wally said

Roy turned around and saw Wally leaning on a building with his arms crossed. Roy stalked up to him and said, "Listen, everyone keeps on telling me that, and believe me, I know. I know I haven't always been there and that it seems like I only care about getting into the League, but I don't want to be like that. It's just how I am, and I'm sorry, okay? I thought that I always had it hard and that you and Robin had it easy, which him being adopted by a billionaire, and you always being happy living with what I thought were your parents. I'm sorry okay?"

Wally smiled and walked up to Roy. He put his hand on his shoulder, and disappeared to where Robin and Conner were waiting.

* * *

"What's wrong with these two?" Barry asked

Roy and Wally's bodies were going through stages of compulsions. They kept at that for a minute and then stopped. "That's it, Zatanna and Aqualad, go in." Barry said as he pointed towards Robin and Artemis. Zatanna put her hand on Robin's shoulder while Aqualad put his hand on Conner's shoulder. When they didn't move, that just indicated that they were in his mind. Black Canary put her hand on Barry's shoulder, and Barry just bowed his head as he held his nephew's hand.

* * *

**How was it? Well I'm off to a homecoming dance, so I hope you enjoyed it! REVEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE, that's how it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. What The Hell

**Thanks for all the reviews! They were awesome! Anyways I don't have much to say in this authors note… Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

"Where are we?" Aqualad asked

"I don't know; Supey and I have been here for like 10 minutes," Robin answered.

Zatanna and Aqualad looked at Robin. He was sitting crossed legged on the ground with a beaten red head in his lap, rocking him to sleep. Wally curled himself into Robin, who in response, held him tighter. It was such a cute sight; Robin holding his brother protectively. Zatanna looked at Robin weirdly for a second before asking, "Uh, Robin... Who are you holding?"

She already knew the answer, but she just hoped that she was wrong. Robin at her and said with a smile, "A ginger with the strongest soul I've ever met."

"Well that's not fair, what about me?" a voice said suddenly

"You get half a soul," Robin said to Roy.

"Troll," Roy said.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's what I do."

"What is going on," Aqualad asked.

Everyone directed their attention towards where over Wally who had a smug look on his face. "I thought there was only one real Wally." Zatanna states

"No exactly," he older Wally said. "There are three areas to explore my mind, therefore, three of me."

"But I didn't find one in the area I was," Superboy said.

"I know, but that's because Roy came in." Wally said

"Way to go Roy," Robin said.

"Can you please explain it?" Aqualad asked

"Sure Kal; well you see when Robin was the first to find _me._ So when he did, he was…transported here to wait until the other two were found. Since he came here, there was a time limit. And well, when Roy came in to help Artemis, it messed up everything."

"Wait, we're on a time limit?" Robin asked

"Yeah, so you guys have about… 23 minutes and 47 seconds until times up." Older Wally explained

"What happens when times up?" Superboy asked

"Well, than you have to start all over again. You have to find all three of us again and we won't be in the same place we were last time. There is also the possibility that if you guys don't get out of my head within the allotted time, than we all might never wake up." Wally said

That sent the little beaten up Wally into hysterics. Robin cradled him some more to calm him down. "Continue please," Aqualad said.

"Right, so when Roy came in, he found the Wally that was in the area Artemis and Roy were. So my other part from Supey's area wandered off towards Artemis because uh…well anyway, than when I did, Superboy had no purpose of being there so he was transported here with Robin. So right now, Artemis needs to find the other me." Older Wally said

"How do you know all of this?" Zatanna asked

"Well, I am a part of Wally's mind, so whatever is going on, the brain feeds me information on what is going on. Like right now, I know where and what Artemis is doing." Older Wally said

"Can't you send a message to the other part of you to find Artemis and come here?" Zatanna asked

Older Wally just laughed and folded his arms and said in a snarky tone, "Now where's the fun in that?"

This was the Wally that was angry and couldn't give a shit about anything. Nobody liked this one for it was scaring all of them. It scared them all because this is not the Wally that everyone knows, but yet, this part of him still exists. Superboy growled angrily and charged at him. He pinned Older Wally against a wall and yelled, "What's wrong with you? Don't you want to live? Tell us where the other you is at!"

Older Wally tried to resist, but Superboy was pinning him too hard and he screamed out in pain, but he wasn't the only one. Little Wally in Robin's arms began screaming in pain as well. Then, in the distance, there was another scream of pain. "Supey stop! You're hurting Wally!"

Superboy growled even more. He knew what he was doing, but then he realized; there was more than one Wally. He realized Older Wally, and he slid to the floor. Suddenly, it looked as if he was growing tired. Older Wally started fading through the floor and everyone panicked. They couldn't lose him. Zatanna yelled, "Etativel mih!"

Older Wally floated up in the air, and Zatanna concentrated on making him stay afloat. "Ugh, Zatanna, I think you might have to do that again." Robin said as little Wally began slipping through his fingers

Zatanna looked over and moved one hand to little Wally and said, "Etativel mih!"

Little Wally was now floating in the air and not sinking through the floor. Zatanna had both hands extended; using all the power she had to keep them in the air. "Good job Zatanna." Aqualad said, encouraging her

"What's going on?" Roy asked

Robin sighed and said, "We're running out of time, that's what."

Older Wally laughed in the air and said, "If we disappear, than this room collapses and my mind crushes you guys."

"You're not a part of Wally. You're too sick and cruel to be." Superboy said

"Yeah, I agree," Roy said.

"It doesn't matter what you think," Wally said. "This is a part of who I really am; you just don't want to believe it."

* * *

Artemis touched a phone and was transported into a memory. She thought about it and thought that if a phone transported her into a memory, that it couldn't be that bad. Man was she wrong. And it was just one memory; it was all memories concerning a phone call. Artemis heard every word of the conversations too, for the phone she touched was in her hands and allowed her to listen to them while watching what Wally was doing on the other side of the phone call. Ever phone call was made from inside Wally's room too. Artemis sat down at the edge of his bed and stared at Wally. She put the phone to her ear and listened in on the conversation between Wally and Rudolph West.

"What do you want?" Wally sneered

"Now that's no way to greet your father." A voice sneered

"You're right it's not; it's the way to greet a cruel bastard."

"Don't you dare talk about me like that! Not unless you want to join your mother…" the voice trailed off

Artemis watched as Wally's eyes widened and tried to catch his breathe. Artemis narrowed her eyes at Wally. What happened to his mother? And why was Wally so afraid of this low life father of his? And why didn't he tell Flash? Finally he said, "I'm sorry…"

"That's what I thought. You better be careful though, because one day I might not give you the opportunity to change your answer."

"You're right, I'm very grateful. I'm sorry I acted that way." Wally said

Wally put his head in his hands. "You should be. You know, I was thinking about having you move back in with me. I do miss you terribly son."

Wally's body shot back up and said, "No, you promised that if I kept your secret and out of jail that I would get to live with Uncle Barry. You can't do that!"

"Can't I? And what if I did, than what will you do?"

Wally didn't respond and his father said, "That's what I thought. You're just as weak and stupid as your mother."

Wally snapped and yelled into the phone, "Shut your damn mouth! You have no right to talk about her that way! It was your fault that this family fell apart! You screwed it all up because you were a drunken selfish bastard!"

Whoa. Wally's on a rampage.

"Correction son; the family falling apart was your fault. Since you were born, you proved to be nothing than an annoying brat. Even now, I bet your 'friends' can't even stand you. I bet even Barry and Iris only took you in because they pitied you. That's the only reason I kept you for so long."

"Now, you only kept me because you needed a punching bag." Wally said through his teeth

By this part, Artemis was fusing. Isn't physical abuse enough, but now this? Why was Wally still bothering to even still contact him? What did his father have over him that made him have to talk to him? The next thing that Wally's father said sent her over the edge though. "Son, God gave us all talents and we should all use those talents to our full power. Yours is super speed, and you are using it to your full power. Mine just so happens to be beating you up. And I am more than okay with doing that."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? MY FATHER BEATEN ME BUT HE WAS TRAINING ME! YOU'RE JUST DOING IT BECAUSE YOU'RE BORED! WALLY DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!" Artemis shouted into the phone

A couple things happened at that point. First, the line went dead and Artemis threw the phone across the room. Second, Roy came floating through the room. Artemis did try to grab him, but she didn't make it in time. Third, Wally spoke. "Artemis? Is that you?"

Artemis faced the Wally that was just on the phone. Artemis said sarcastically, "No, it's Barbie. Yes of course it's me!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be mean about it."

Artemis could see that he made a joke, but his face looked hurt that she was that rude and mean to him. That comment basically said that she thought he was stupid. "Look, I'm sorry Wally, okay? Now come on, we have to get out of here so we can all wake up. How do we-Wally?"

Artemis did a full 360 around the room. Wally disappeared. As she turned, the scene changed and suddenly she was in the house that she hoped she or Wally never had to be in again. Wally was in his old house and he was looking for something. He was looking all around the house, and at that point, Artemis was wondering two things. What was he looking for? How did the phone get back in her hand? Suddenly, a ring came across the house and Wally answered his phone. "Hello?"

Artemis listened in and Barry's voice said, "Wally? Where are you?"

Wally scratched his neck and said, "I'm…um, looking for something."

"What is it? Wally, where are you?"

"I'm at my old house…" Wally said quietly.

"What? What is in there that you needed to find?" Barry asked quickly

"Um…"

"Oh," was all Barry said.

There was silence and Wally opened the basement door slightly, looked in it, and closed it, but left a crack opened. Wally proceeded into the kitchen and Artemis followed. Her eye drifted towards the door and then back towards Wally, but continued walking. "Okay, I'll start heading home," Wally said.

"Yeah, come on home kid. I promise we'll find it eventually; _together._" Barry said

Wally smiled and replied, "Thanks Uncle B."

"You're welcome, see you in a bit. Bye," he said.

"Bye," Wally said as he hung up.

Wally started heading towards the door, but it opened before he reached it. That's right ladies and gentlemen…Rudolph West was home. Wally backed away from him, but his facial expressions didn't change. Wally bored the same stone face while looking at his father. "Well, welcome home son." He said as he took his jacket off

"I was just leaving," Wally said as he tried to get past him.

Rudolph shoved him back and said, "No, no, stay for a bit. We haven't had the chance to catch up in a while."

"I talked to you on the phone yesterday," Wally stated dully.

So this was all happening within two days….exciting. Artemis wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. They were fighting. They were throwing comments back and forth between each other, but Artemis had this feeling. The basement door creaked open by itself more and Artemis knew what was down there, and the smell was going to make her puke. Artemis snapped out of it when she heard a crash. She paid more attention and saw that Rudolph tried throwing a lamp at Wally, which he dodged. Wally made a sprint for the door. His father punched him in the eye, but Wally got right back up and ran home.

Artemis followed in pursuit, but Rudolph punched her in the eye just like he did to Wally and she got up and sprinted out the door. She just experienced what he did. She had all the emotions he had with him at that moment. None of them were good; they were anger, fear, and depression. It was like Artemis had super speed because she was soon going as fast as Wally and was catching up with him. They ended up at Uncle Barry's house where hours later, Barry came home and Wally and Barry had a talk about what happened. Wally lied again. He said he was on his way home from Caroline's and his father just punched him. It worked too. It shouldn't have because Wally previously was on the phone with him and told him what was going on. She saw it then. On the table was a prescription to Barry Allen. It was pills for memory loss. She bent down and looked at the bottle. Okay, so it wasn't a big deal. It was prescribed to people who had it mildly. Example, someone would only completely forget about something about three times every year. And each year you take your medicine you get better. It wasn't permanent. Wally got off lucky that Barry had one of those times where he completely forgot.

Barry left Wally alone and Artemis took this chance to talk to him. "Wally?"

Wally turned around and smiled, "Hey Arty."

She was lost for words but managed to say, "Does that happen often?"

Wally knew what she was talking about. She was hoping he would say no, but he disappointed her. "Yeah, probably happens about once a month."

Artemis's heart broke but she kept her composer. "Can we go so you can wake up?"

Wally smiled and said, "Yeah, this place is depressing anyway."

"Your whole mind is depressing."

"Not all of it. There are some happy parts." Wally defended himself

"Yeah, it's a shame we didn't get any of those parts," Artemis said.

Wally smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and they started fading away from the scene.

* * *

"Come on Zatanna, you can do this." Robin encouraged

"Only five minutes and twenty three seconds left," Older Wally taunted.

"Shut up," Robin said pointing his finger at the dangling Wally.

Both of the Wally's looked exhausted. The Team didn't even know why. It's like Wally's mind just started losing power. A bright light emanated from the middle of the room and Artemis and another Wally appeared. The other Wally suddenly grew exhausted like the other two and started sinking. "Etativel mih!" Zatanna gasped out

The other Wally was now floating as well. Having all the Wally's here drained the Wally's power to stay here and made them lose energy to stay here. Zatanna was sweating and was in some-what pain, trying to keep them like that for so long. "Great, all of the Wally's are here, now what?" Roy asked

"We combine them," Superboy said.

"Supey don't be ridiculous. Even if we did try, they'd just slip through our fingers. They're like air!" Robin exclaimed

"No, I think Superboy is right," Aqualad said. "If they're just air, why not blow on them? I realize it sounds preposterous, but it's worth a shot."

Everyone nodded and got into positions. Robin and Artemis were behind the newly entered Wally, Superboy was behind Older Wally, and Aqualad and Roy were behind little Wally. Zatanna stood in the middle, holding all three up. "This is so not traught," Robin said.

"Well get traught, or get dead." Artemis said back to him with a smirk

Robin smiled back and she was right. If they didn't try something, they would all be crushed by Wally's mind. "On the count of three," Aqualad instructed.

"One….Two…Three!"

They all began blowing, and at first, nothing happened. Then, the air they blew became close to wind storms when they blew on them and the Wally's started pushing together. Once they connected in the middle, a bright light exploded. Once the light died down, only one Wally stood there, and he wasn't fading through the room either. He was supporting Zatanna who was exhausted and walked over to them. Wally put Zatanna in Robin's arms, much to both Zatanna and Robin's pleasure and looked at the Team [ Plus Roy (; ]. He smiled and said, "You did it; it's about time."

Roy said, "That method we just used to get you combined made no sense at all."

"Well duh, it's Wally. Of course it doesn't make sense," Artemis said like she pointed out the obvious.

Well, technically, she did.

"Whatever _Barbie_, let's just go," Wally said.

Next thing the team knew, they were awake in the hospital room. Everyone groaned and clutched their heads. Robin said what everyone else was feeling.

"My head just went 'what the hell'."

* * *

**How was that? Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! REVEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE that's how it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. A Place

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! And just to let you all know, that was not the end… you think I would end it with that? No, no, no…. I have many things planned to do. *evil smirk* Okay, so I can't hold it off any longer…I must have my Spitfire! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

"Wally, how are you?" Barry asked

Wally's head was pounding. He went to go grab his head with his hands, only for them to be held back; with restraints. Wally looked at them in horror and tugged on his feet, only to realize that he had restraints on them too. He tugged on them and growled, "No, I'm not okay. There are restraints on me!"

He kept tugging on them and Barry put an arm on his arm and Wally stopped. Wally looked directly into Barry's eyes, and Barry couldn't help but feel broken inside. Wally's eyes had the emotion of betrayal in them. If there was something that Barry did not want to do, it was to let Wally down in any way. "Wally," he said softly, "we only put them on because you were thrashing. We thought you would hurt yourself."

Wally looked shocked. He would never hurt himself in anyway. He looked around the room at his friends for conformation. Nobody looked him in the eye. They all looked down at the floor. Black Canary was the only one looking at him, and she gave him a sympathetic look. Well, that's the sign of weeks of therapy for Wally. Wally looked back at Barry who was also looking at him. Wally sighed and asked, "Okay, I get where you are coming from, but since I can't possibly hurt myself anymore, can you please take them off of me now?"

Barry shook his head and said, "Sorry kid, but-"

"But what? I said please!" Wally protested

Barry gave a little chuckle, and so did everyone else. It was safe to say that Wally was going to be his self again. Barry smiled and said, "Yes, you did kiddo, but it's just as a precaution…"

"Precaution? As in you don't trust me?" Wally said raising his voice while pulling on the restraints

"Of course we trust you KF, but after the way you've been acting before all this happened, we are all just worried." Robin told him

"I know I acted like that but I don't why, but I'm better now!" Wally told them

M'gann gave out a whimper, and everyone looked at her. It was obvious that erasing Wally's mind was hurting her inside. Wally seemed to know that she knew what happened to him and that everyone else knew too. They just weren't telling him. Wally looked over at M'gann and softened his face. "M'gann," he said softly, "what happened to me?"

M'gann bit her lip and looked over at Wally. She had tears forming in her eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't want to do it, but she did, and she knew it was wrong. She looked at Barry. She was looking for approval to tell him…well, more like show him. Barry looked at him nervously, telling her no. Wally grew impatient and said, "I know you all know, so why can't you just tell me? It's all over with!"

"Well, the thing is…you did know about it. You heard Iris and I talk about it." Barry said uneasily

"How could I have known what happened to me if I'm still as clueless as ever now?" Wally said

"That's my fault," M'gann whispered.

"What do you-" Wally said but stopped in realization.

Wally's eyes widened and glared at her. "You erased my memory?" Wally shouted

Superboy walked towards Wally and in front of M'gann and yelled, "Don't yell at her, she was forced to."

Wally shrank in the hospital bed. Truth is, Superboy scared him half to death for the reasons of he's afraid that Superboy would hurt him. Wait, Supey would never hurt Wally. Wally was like; no was his brother. Why would he think that he would ever hurt him? Maybe he was still a little…yeah. Maybe they were right. Maybe he still needed the restraints, just in case. He sighed and said, "You guys are right."

"Okay good," Barry said. "What are we right about?"

"Maybe I do need them, because a couple seconds ago, I thought that Conner, my own brother, was going to hurt me… but please still tell me what exactly happened." Wally said calmly

M'gann's eyes glowed green and Wally stared into nothingness. Flashes of images were put into Wally's mind:

_"It wasn't easy; it was one of the most difficult things I had to do." Barry said_

_"What did you have to do?" Iris asked with her hands on her hips_

_"Basically, the Speed Force will make him go faster and faster until it catches up to him, and it doesn't suck you in to trap you like it does when you actually go too fast, it plays with your mind. It makes you see things…differently. I don't know how to explain it. It makes you seem like everything is against you." Barry said_

_"Dude where are you?" Dick asked_

_"What do mean 'where am I'? I'm going to school, shouldn't you be too?" Wally asked_

_"Dude, it's a Saturday, there is no school; you feeling alright?" Dick asked_

_"Good," Black Canary said, "I know this is hard for you; for all of you, but you know why we can't tell Wally."_

_"No, I don't understand why I have to lie to my best friend about what's wrong with him," Robin snapped._

_"Yes you do; you know that if Wally knows before he ends up in the final stage, that his brain will function differently, and if that happens, we can't go in and fix the problem, and if we can't fix the problem, we can't help him." Black Canary said_

_Make him forget that moment. Make him forget that he ever heard that conversation."_

_"What? That's crazy!" Conner said_

_"Yeah, not that I don't have faith in you M'gann, but what if something goes wrong; Are you really going to risk it?" Robin asked_

_"Yes, either we do, or he doesn't make it," Black Canary said, "I don't want to be the bad guy but that's the only way to make sure that he recovers, is that he forgets until the situation is over."_

_"When he finds out, he's never going to forgive us," Artemis said._

_"No kidding, I already don't forgive myself for this." Robin said_

_I woke up the next day with a headache that feels like it could kill him. Did he hit his head or something? Wally tried to remember if he did. Let's see…. Two days ago he…the only thing he remembers is being yelled at by Batman about something and going to his room that night._

Wally snapped out of it and gasped. He looked at Barry and said, "Did that really happen to me? And to you too?"

Barry nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it happens to all speedsters. You were going to go through it eventually."

"Were you in restraints too?" Wally whispered

Barry smiled and leaned over and whispered to Wally, "For twice as long as you're going to be."

Wally laughed and said, "Probably because you know how to phase through solid objects."

Barr shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, or maybe because I'm just special."

Wally rolled his eyes and said, "If you insist."

They both laughed and Barry ruffled his hair affectionately. The team smiled at this. Artemis didn't though. She had questions. And most of them she had to ask Wally alone, but she still had one for Barry. "Mr. Allen, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Sure Arty, what is it?" Barry asked

Wow, looks like Wally influenced Barry a bit to call Artemis 'Arty'. She walked closer to him and said, "In a memory, I noticed there were some pills subscribed to you. It was for memory loss. I was just wondering how you got it."

Barry smiled and said, "You are too observant for your own good. Well, this happened almost recently. Kid and I were fighting Grodd, and he went after kid while he was still down. I went at him, but he flung me across the city. Being the fastest man alive I would've propelled myself gently down, but Grodd sort of had a grip on my mind. So I crashed and banged up my head. Forgot who I was fighting for a bit, but when I went back I remembered. So I went to my lab in Central City and grabbed an inhibitor collar and put it on him. Grodd had a mental grip on Wally so afterwards he dropped him. If I was a normal human I would've died from brain damage. Since I have accelerated healing, the only thing I got was a temporary concussion and memory loss. The pills are helping me remember more, even though I still have blackouts. My doctor that treats Kid and I said I would be back to normal with regular memory in another two weeks."

Roy spoke up and said, "I remember that fight. I saw it in a memory."

Barry nodded and said, "Yeah, wasn't one that we'd like to remember."

"I'm surprised you do," Wally joked.

They all laughed until Robin cleared his throat. "Flash, could I talk to for a minute?"

"Sure," Barry said as they both walked outside of the room.

They stayed out there and didn't say anything until M'gann said, "Ugh, Robin was mistaken. He would like all of us to talk with him."

"What about me?" Wally asked

"I believe this concerns you my friend," Kauldar said.

Wally sighed and rested his head on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Artemis looked at the Team and said, "You guys go, I'll stay here and keep him company."

"Are you positive?" Kauldar asked

"One hundred percent," Artemis said as she sat in Barry's previously occupied seat.

Kauldar nodded and headed out the door with M'gann, Conner, Zatanna, and Black Canary. Roy trailed behind and glared at Artemis before following them. Once he left Artemis turned to Wally and said, "We fought your messed up mind together and yet he still doesn't trust me."

Wally gave her a smile and looked at her. She noticed this and asked, "What?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just thinking."

"How can you think after what happened? I still have a headache," she mused.

"Accelerated healing Barbie," Wally reminded her.

"Okay, what is with this 'Barbie' joke?" Artemis asked

Wally reminded her, "You're the one that said it first, and must I say beautiful, it stuck like glue."

"Whatever Baywatch," Artemis scoffed.

There was a moment of silence and the only thing that could be heard was Wally turning his wrists in the restraints. They were itching his wrists too much. Artemis felt really bad for him. Now she knew that she should do it. She better do it quick too. She looked through the window of the door to see that they were still talking and put her attention back to Wally. "Listen I want to help, but in order for me to do so, you need to answer my questions." She told him

"How can you help me? I don't need help as far as I'm concerned." Wally replied

"You were looking for something before you were brought here." Artemis stated bluntly

Wally glared at her before saying, "So? I lose a lot of things."

"In your father's house? Last time I saw you, you were living with your Uncle, not your father. For reasons that I am aware of now," Artemis said glaring right back.

"Like I said, I lose things all the time. I just left a thing there, that's all." Wally defended

"Oh yeah, well I think that you need it. What was it? A little box that plays music with a teddy bear?" Artemis implied knowing that she was right

Wally's hands formed fists and gritted his teeth at her. "What about it?"

Artemis leaned forward towards Wally and said, "From what I saw, it looked pretty important to you. The way you calmed down from that ladies voice that sang out to you. I'm guessing that was your mother, you know, before she died."

Wally's eyes widen and Artemis continued, "Yeah I know she died. She didn't actually go away and not talk to you again. I figured it out when you got so defensive against your father with that music box. Than when you went to go look for the box, I figured out that the music calms you down and you were pretty stressed that week. Than when you opened your basement door, it was simple. I saw it, and I smelt it."

"Stop it, now," Wally threatened.

"Now answer my questions. It's down there isn't it? That's why you wouldn't go down there."

"Yes," Wally growled.

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"For the same reason that we know nothing about your family; you're afraid of how people will treat you after they find out."

"Last one, why did your dad kill your mother?"

Wally screamed and yelled, "Get out!"

He shot up at Artemis but was held back by his restraints. It's a good thing too; otherwise Artemis would've been in trouble. "Come on Wally, why did he kill her? Why did you keep it secret? That's nothing you should keep a secret." Artemis said

"GET OUT!" Wally shouted trying to get to her

Barry heard him and came rushing into the room. He ran towards Wally and forced him to lie back down on the bed. Wally protested and he had to resort to the worst. He took a gas mask and put it over Wally's mouth. Soon Wally calmed down and fell into a deep sleep. Barry turned to Artemis and asked, "What happened?"

Artemis had tears in her eyes and said, "I don't know. One minute we were laughing and talking about how he was going to be fine when he just started shouting. Like there was another person in the room that said something offensive to him."

Barry sighed and said, "I'll stay with him, just in case. It looked like he was going to get better, but I guess I was wrong."

"What about what we just discussed?" Zatanna asked

"We'll have to do it tomorrow because I need to be there to do it and I need to stay with Wally tonight." Barry told them

Everyone nodded and started leaving to go home and visit Wally in the morning. Artemis waited for everyone to leave before she Zeta Beamed herself to Central City. Once she was there, she smiled. She wiped away the fake tears and began walking. Artemis was a clever girl. She knew that Barry and the Team were talking about what to do about his father killing his mother. They were going to arrest him tonight. She knew more than them. She knew where the body was, what was lying with it, and how to make Wally happy. If she was to get the music box, she would have to go where the body is. She didn't want Wally to go through all of this without something that reminded him of something happy. Just think of how happy he'll be to have something that reminded him of his mother. She wanted to get him something. Something for being the bravest _man_ she knew. She also knew that she would have to fix it, for Mr. West broke it in that memory that she saw. She was going to fix it and give it to him. She had to lie and said that Wally had a mental breakdown so that they would have to postpone their plans. She also knew that Wally would tell Barry what she was going to do if he found out before she had a chance to do it. She knew the reason he didn't tell anyone that his father killed his mother. He was scared. She was certain that Mr. West threatened to do the same if he told. She was going to get this for him so she can show him that she feels for him. In a way, their situations were very similar. Doing this will give Wally something to remind him of home; before everything got screwed up.

"Doing this will secure a place for me in Wally's heart," Artemis said out loud.

If only she knew that she already had a place in his heart.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope that explains everything! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE that's how it works. This story is almost done! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Gone Soft

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry I have been putting this off, but I had stuff to do you know? Well I'm going to be honest…this was my favorite chapter to write and I hope that it will be one of your favorite chapters to read. My goal for this chapter is to get more than twelve reviews. Help make my goal come true? Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

Artemis stalked down the street. She didn't walk because she wasn't happy enough to do so. She didn't run because she wasn't anxious to get there. Not in the slightest. She didn't jog, because jogging meant doing something half-heartedly. She had her whole heart set on this. She stalked down the street because she was pissed and determined. Something she did when something or someone ticked her off. Something she did when she had to do something and she was going to do it right. It was something Artemis did because she could.

She didn't go to Mr. West's house though. That would be stupid, considering she had no idea where he lived. She went to Caroline's house. Yeah, let's go to a ten-year-old's house in the middle of the night because she needed directions to a house that she just so happened wanted to break into tonight. Artemis just knew she wouldn't mind though. Caroline would be happy to help, no matter what hour it was. At least, that's what Artemis assumed.

She stopped and looked at Caroline's house. She contemplated on going through the front door but decided against it. Her mother's room was on the first floor and she didn't want to risk waking her up. Instead, Artemis got out her spare bow and arrow that she brought with her on this special occasion, and shot it on the roof. Once she secured it, she climbed up the rope and stopped next to a window. She balanced her feet on the window sill and climbed through the window. Caroline always kept the window open in case her birdie ever came home. She had a pet bird and her mother said it got lost when really, it just died.

Artemis looked around Caroline's room again. It was the same as it was when she last visited here. She went to Caroline's desk and saw that picture of her laughing while sitting in Wally's lap. It was adorable. Something else on the desk caught her eye though. It was a card, hand-made of course. Artemis picked it up and looked at it. On the front of it was a giant red heart with Wally's name in it. At the top of the paper in green crayon said 'Feel Better'. Artemis opened it and read what Caroline wrote in it:

Dear Wally,

My mummy told me you were sick and that's why you couldn't play with me. I hope you feel better soon so we can play Barbies!

With lots and lots and lots of love,

Squirt

p.s. In case you don't know who that is, it's me, Caroline.

p.s.s Make sure you drink lots of orange juice so you can get better!

Artemis smiled at the letter and saw the picture of her and Wally holding each other's hands while in the other hand they each held a stick figure, which Artemis guessed to be Barbie dolls. She put the card down and walked over to Caroline's bed.

She shouldn't be doing this. It is so wrong. But she did it anyway.

She sat on the end of Caroline's bed and before she woke her up, she thought of an idea. She exited the window and zeta beamed back to Gotham. She had an idea that would work better if she just came in as a civilian.

* * *

Wally's eyes opened and as soon as he did, he shot right up out of bed. Well, at least as much as he could with the restraints. He frowned and looked around. Nobody was here in the room with him. Wally leaned back in bed. He was alone with nothing to do for God knows how long. Wally's head perked up at the sound of someone opening the door. Once he saw who it was though, he didn't feel so whelmed. It was a doctor, checking up to see how he was doing. It was a male doctor, but not just any male doctor, it as his doctor that Wally and Barry had in Central City. Wally inwardly smiled. At least he was comfortable with this doctor. He's known this doctor for years, which is why he knows his and Barry's secret identity. "Hey Wally, how are you doing?" he asked

"Honestly Doc? How would you feel?" Wally said, raising his hands to emphasize the restraints

He laughed and whispered to Wally, "Honestly, I don't agree with those."

"But rules are rules and you have to have them on," he said in a normal voice.

"Yeah I know, but it just kind of sucks," Wally said.

"I know it does kid. Anyway, down to business, we have to do some tests."

"Tests?" Wally asked

"Yes, but it's alright, they're easy tests." The doctor told him

Wally smiled and said sarcastically, "Good, because I didn't study."

"Okay, first one is that I have to take some blood."

"No," Wally said quickly.

He sighed and said, "I know you don't like needles bu-"

"Like? I absolutely despise them." Wally exclaimed

"It's alright kid. The Joker used them for something completely different. I am using them to help you, but only if you let me." The doctor said softly

Wally squirmed in his seat for a moment. He was very uncomfortable with this, especially without Barry or Iris here with him. "Okay, you can do it Doctor Taylor, you can do it. It's just weird without Uncle Barry or Aunt Iris here."

Doctor William Taylor smiled and said, "I know it is, but we're like family right?"

"Right," Wally said with a genuine smile.

Taylor grabbed a numbing pad and dabbed it over the inside of Wally's elbow. He put the needle in and drew the blood. It didn't hurt Wally at all, but it made him so nervous that after Taylor took the needle out Wally began to shake. "It's okay Wally, it's done now."

Wally slowly nodded and began to calm down. "Okay, the next one will really make you happy. You're going to walk for me."

Wally smiled and yelled, "YES!"

Taylor undid the restraints and Wally sat up. Doctor Taylor made a gesture for him to stay still. He came around and put his arm around Wally. Wally was shocked by this. Why would he need to do this? The answer came quickly when his feet first touched the floor. It was like his legs didn't work anymore. Wally looked at the floor blankly. He had to walk, run; do something with his legs again! He took a deep breath, and with the support of Doctor Taylor, Wally took his first step. It was unstable and wobbly, but it was a step all the same. The made it to the other side of the room and back, but nothing has changed. Taylor set Wally on the bed again and said, "You made better progress than Barry did, I'll tell you that."

Wally smiled and said, "Wow, Uncle Barry must've been a mess than."

"You have no idea," Taylor said while writing things down on his clipboard.

Wally lay back in bed and Taylor put the restraints back on. "Wait, how come I still need these? I was just out of them!"

"Yes, but that was for a test. The Justice League wants you back in them for at least a little while longer."

Wally grunted and stared at the ceiling. "I know you don't want them but you have to. Do you have any questions before we begin our next test?"

"So how come I can't walk?" Wally asked

"You can walk. It's just taking your mind a little adjustment to get used to it."

"Why?" Wally asked

"Because while they were in your mind, your body thought that the you inside your mind your friends were trying to find was the real Wally so they gave all the power to them instead of your body. Make sense?"

"So what you're saying is that my body thought that the inner me was real instead of the outer me?"

"Correct, but since you woke up, it's been adjusting. By tomorrow morning, you should be able to walk and run like you did before all of this happened. Maybe even faster," Taylor added.

**Meanwhile….**

Artemis, the hero one, was hiding in a tree that was in Caroline's front yard. It was morning now and Caroline was outside playing. She was playing with a bouncy ball, because come on, how fun were they when you were a little kid? Caroline threw her ball against the house and when it came back at her, she missed it and it went behind her. It went into the grass and stopped right by Artemis's tree. Caroline skipped over and picked up her bouncy ball, and before she left Artemis whispered, "Pst."

Caroline turned around but didn't see anyone until someone said, "Up here."

Caroline looked up and giggled. She jumped up and down and said, "You're Artemis!"

"I sure am. Now I need your help, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Artemis asked

Caroline nodded eagerly and sat down at the base of the tree. "Okay, it's about Wally. You know him right?"

"Yeah, he's my friend!"

"Yeah, he's my friend too. This is why I need your help so I can help him feel better."

"Yeah my mummy said he was sick," Caroline agreed.

"Yes, so in order for him to feel better, I need to tell all his family members that he is sick. Do you know where his daddy lives?" Artemis asked

"Yeah, he lives a couple houses down from me." Caroline told her

"Can you tell me which one?" Artemis asked

"Yeah, it's the only house that is blue," Caroline supplied.

"Thank you so much. He'll feel better now, I promise." Artemis said

"Oh wait!" Caroline said

She ran into the house and came back out with a card. "Can you give him this for me? I want to make sure he gets it, but my mummy said I can't see him because he's sick and I could get sick too."

Artemis jumped down from the tree and took it, "I sure will Squirt."

Caroline giggled because that's what Wally calls her. "Caroline, come inside and clean your room!" Caroline's mom yelled

Caroline turned back and said, "Okay, I'll be right there!"

When she turned back, Artemis was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and went inside to clean her room.

Artemis was perched in yet another tree that was in the back yard of Mr. West's house. She glared as she saw Mr. West left the house with some girl. "How does _that_ get a girl?" Artemis wondered out loud

Once they drove away, she jumped down and walked up to the back door. "Can't believe he left it unlock. Shame really, I would've had fun busting up this guy's window," Artemis said as she walked inside.

She looked around disgusted. He was still a drinker. Along the walls where empty beer bottles and- oh, looks like he picked up smoking too. She cleared her head of those thoughts and focused on what she came here for. She walked through the kitchen and paused. All that she could possibly see is that memory where the box got destroyed and Wally trying to run away. She snapped back to reality and passed the kitchen. Before she completely left though, she touched her black eye. She risked her life for him once, and she'd do it again. Last time it was in a memory, this time she'll do it for real.

She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the basement door. It was exactly how it was in the memory. It was a normal door; no one could suspect it held something truly evil down there by just looking at it. Until you saw the reaction of someone he did know.

She turned the handle and looked down at it. All she could see was black, and she didn't like it one bit. She moved her hands against the wall as she descended down, and she felt something.

Multiple things

She felt another thing, it was the light switch. She turned it on and saw that what she touched was those car air fresheners; thousands of them. "Guess that's one way to block out the smell," Artemis said to herself.

When she got to the bottom, she didn't see anything. Nothing but tools and boxes were down here. She didn't look through them. Why would she? She had something to do, but if she had to guess what was in those boxes, she would say they were Mary West's old belongings. She walked around, looking for what could be it. She didn't want to hurry, because she was afraid that if she rushed, than she would literally, _walk on or past it. _Throughout the whole time looking in the basement, she started to doubt that she should even be here. Wally's lived without it before, and this was beyond crazy. It's like she completely changed and she didn't like it. Once you were this deep and close, you could smell it. It smelt terrible, but she kept on going anyway. She rounded the corner so now she was behind the stairs and saw it. She gagged and stumbled back into the boxes behind her.

Artemis was never crazy religious, but she always went to church on Sundays with her mother. She walked closer and kneeled down. She did the cross symbol with her hands and said a silent prayer to the decayed body of Mary West.

Mary West laid face up with her hands at her side. On top of her chest was the box. Artemis slowly grabbed it and apologized to Mary West. Artemis opened it to find pieces of the music player and bear in there. She had some serious fixing to do.

Artemis stopped and said to herself, "When did I become so crazy that I would go to this extreme to get this? When did I become so caring?"

Artemis took one last glance of what was left of Mary West before she sprinted, no, booked it out of that house.

* * *

It's been hours since Artemis went into that house.

It's been hours since Wally had to do some tests.

Both of them didn't fell all too good. Artemis felt like a different person. She felt possessive of Wally, and that had to stop. That was not her. After tonight, she would stop this all and become herself again.

Wally felt like he was going to be sick. All of those tests Wally had to do made him feel dizzy. Doctor Taylor made sure he ate enough, and injected sleeping serum into Wally so he could get some rest, because he knew he wasn't going to get any on his own.

The medicine wore off and Wally woke up. He was dizzy and disoriented. He put his hands on his head and groaned. He had such a bad headache.

Wally's eyes widened.

He touched his head with his hands. The restraints are gone. He looked at his hands and feet, and they were all off. He smiled and rubbed his wrists. Then he heard it. He looked to his right on his night stand and saw it. It was his box with the bear with the red sash that said Dreamer. It was playing that tune. He heard his mother's recording and smiled. Who did this? He picked up the card that was next to the music box and tried to read it. He was still very dizzy. It read it with difficulty, but still managed to do it and smiled.

He placed the card back down on the side table and looked forward. It was all a blur to him, but he saw a sleeping figure in a chair. They were curled up in a ball with their face in their arms. He saw blonde hair. "A-Artemis?" Wally stuttered through the medicine

The figure didn't respond, but then he thought back to the card. "Caroline?" he tried

No answer. Wally thought again thinking that it couldn't be Caroline, because she wouldn't be allowed to be in the League Headquarters. It had to be Artemis, but why would she do such a nice thing?

It finally came to Wally

Artemis lied about Wally getting all worked up so she could go get and fix the music box for him. She undid the restraints. It was a nice thing to do. A very nice thing to do; but why would she do it? In the time she knew her she would never have done something like this for him.

She was in his head.

She saw the terrible things that happened to him.

It changed her.

Wally was made. He didn't want people to treat him any different because of what they saw in his mind. She's treating him different because she thought that he was weak and needed protection. He was so mad that he didn't want to go to sleep. If it weren't for the soothing voice of his mother, he would have never fallen asleep.

_Celebrate the night  
It's the fall before the climb  
Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning  
If I fall forward, you fall flat  
And if the sun should lift me up  
Would you come back? C'mon!  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities….._

* * *

**So how was that? REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE that's just how it works. Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Monday

**Hey thank you so much for all the reviews! I got more than I usually did and every time I saw them I was like, 'Damn, these are great people!' Yeah sorry I didn't update for a while the quarter for school was ending and I had to make sure I got good grades in all. Apparently teachers think that it's a good idea to give us all important tests on the last day that is work like 75 percent of our grade….yeah. Anyway, I need your help! For school, they're doing a writing contest. It can't be about anything that already exists, so it has to be original. So if you like to message me on some ideas on what to write, that would be great! (after you review of course) and after I write it I'll tell you if I win or not and maybe post it as a story! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

He was so not taking it well. Rudolph West just didn't want to go to jail. He put up quite a fight, I'll tell you that. When three police men, Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen came to his door to arrest him, he tried running away. It went a little something like this….

"Mr. West, we would like to search your house." Police officer number one said

"What for? Do you have a warrant?" he asked rudely

"Yes sir we do," Said the second police officer as he showed it to him.

Rudolph looked it over and growled. He let them in and they all gathered in the kitchen. Rudolph was to sit at the kitchen table with Iris and a police officer while the other two police officers and Barry searched the house. Barry was allowed to because he was a forensic scientist. All three of them went together. They searched his room first, which was on the second floor. As they were doing that, Iris was talking with the police officer and her brother. "What is this about?" Rudolph asked

"We received some information that you did something illegal in your house hold," he said.

"What is that?" Rudolph asked

"That is classified until the search is over."

Barry and the police officers were now on the first floor. They passed the kitchen and Rudy glared Barry. They searched the kitchen and while doing so, Rudolph asked, "Who gave you this information?"

The police officer was about to answer when Barry cut him off, "Don't say anything Officer Crown."

"I'm afraid he is obligated to. This is some of the information we are allowed to give out," The police officer next to Barry said.

Officer Crown looked at Rudolph and said, "Your son Wallace West made a confession."

Rudolph glared even harder and clenched his fists. He looked around to find everyone was staring at him before going back to the searching. After about a minute of searching the kitchen and finding nothing, they all moved to the living room, all passing Rudolph as they did. Barry was the last one to pass Rudolph and when he did, Rudolph jumped out of his seat and put Barry in a choke hold. "Barry!" Iris screamed standing up

"It's alright Iris," Barry said trying to calm her down.

Rudolph tightened his hold on him and Barry choked. All of the two of the officers pulled their guns out and pointed it at him. "Release him Mr. West," Officer Crown said.

Rudolph didn't say anything and the other officer tried, "Mr. West, if you release Barry Allen now, we will not harm you. We'll finish our search and leave you alone."

Rudolph tightened his hold and Barry gasped for air. "RELEASE HIM NOW BEFORE WE OPEN FIRE!" Officer Crown yelled

Rudolph glared and said, "Where's the other officer?"

Right as he said that, Rudolph slumped to the ground unconscious. Barry stood up and looked behind him. Officer Arriola was behind Rudolph. He snuck around the house and came up behind Rudolph and hit him over the head with his gun. "Thanks Arriola," Barry said.

"No problem, let's continue the search now."

They continued to search. The first floor was clean and they had to start the basement. Before they went down Officer Crown said, "It's always in the basement."

They opened the door and flicked the switch on.

Wow

That was a lot of air fresheners.

They all had an uneasy feeling about this but went downstairs anyway. They slowly went down the stairs, and the steps creaked each time they stepped on and off of them. They reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed. "Looks like we have to look through all of these boxes," Barry said.

Barry, Officer Crown, and Officer Arriola looked through them while the other officer stayed up stairs with Iris in case Rudolph woke up again. As they looked through, they found random junk like old lamps and radios. Barry opened up a box that really made him think. "Why are Mary West's clothes in here?"

The other officers came towards him and looked at him. "Is she dead?" Officer Arriola asked

"No, she supposedly moved far away. If she did, then why are her things here?" Barry asked

"You actually think the kid was right?" Officer Crown asked disgusted

"Wally wouldn't lie, but I still hate the thought of it."

They stopped looking through boxes and started looking around the area of the basement. Officer Crown was behind Barry as they walked along and they both clutched their noses. It was that smell. They gave each other a look. They both know what that smell was. They were police officers after all; they knew what death smelled like. Barr rounded the corner, and as soon as he did, he stumbled backwards into Officer Crown. "What's wrong Barry?" he asked

Crown looked at what Barry was looking out and gaged. "That's barbaric!" he exclaimed

* * *

Wally woke up and rubbed his eyes. Yes the restraints were still off and he couldn't be happier. He looked around the room to see that nobody was here. He put his feet over the side and took a deep breathe. He was about to start walking when a voice stopped him, "Are you nervous to walk or something?"

Wally snapped his head around. Nobody was there. So it only made sense when Wally said, "Well you see Rob, being in restraints really makes you jittery to run again."

Robin walked out of the shadows and said, "Speaking of which, how did you get out of them?"

"You know how. If you don't, you just lost your title of 'Boy Wonder'." Wally mused

"Hey I was just checking to see if you knew that Arty did it," Robin shrugged.

"Whatever," Wally mumbled.

Robin knew didn't want to talk about it since he mumbled it. Robin changed the subject and said, "So let's see you walk man."

Wally smiled and stood on his feet. He wobbled for a bit and Robin supported him. Wally shooed him away. Before you could even blink, Wally ran out of the room and came back with a platter of sandwiches. He swallowed one whole and went to eat another one before he stopped and offered, "You want one?"

"Nah I'm good. Besides, you probably drooled on them." Robin said

"Did not!" Wally defended

They both laughed; it's been so long since they were just themselves.

* * *

Rudolph West was forced into a police car. There were news reporters from different cities. The Gotham one was practically bothering Barry though. "Mr. Allen, what do you have to say to this? Are you mad that your nephew kept this a secret from you for all these years?" she asked

Barry said, "No."

"Do you know why he kept this a secret for so long?"

"Because his father threatened him," Barry said as he and another person pushed the gurney that held a body bag on it. Inside of it was Mary West.

"How did he threaten him?" she asked

"No comment," Barry said as he loaded the body into the ambulance.

The Gotham reporter turned towards the camera and said, "Here in Central City, Rudolph West committed murder that had happen years ago. It is unclear how many years ago, but it is suspected more than five years ago. The body of Mary West was found in the basement of Rudolph West's home this morning by three police officers and Bartholomew Allen himself. Wallace West, also known as Wally, knew of the murder but has kept quite because it was said that his own father threaten him. It is also uncertain what he was threatened with, but many suspect that he was threatened to be killed by Rudolph West as well if he informed anyone. Tune in at six o'clock for more details on this strange Case."

The ambulance and police cars pulled away. The news reporters got into their vans and followed them. Only five minutes after they left did a car pull into the driveway and came out a blonde woman smoking a cigarette. She walked into the house to find that nobody was home. "Rudy? Honey where are you?" asked the girlfriend

Wally was allowed to go home that night. Everyone from the Team was there for him too. He actually was going to the cave to hang out with everyone before going home. Each one of them had something to say to Wally. They were all in the living room that leads into the kitchen. M'gann was in the kitchen, making more food, even though there was still more than enough on the table for everyone, including Wally. Wally ran into the kitchen and said, "Thanks for all the food Miss M!"

"You're welcome Wally! Does everything taste alright?" she asked

"How do you know that I tasted everything?" Wally asked as he folded his arms

She raised an eyebrow at him and Wally gave a goofy smiled, "Okay fine, it was all delicious. You're cookies are getting better each day by the way!"

M'gann giggled and said, "Thank you Wally."

"Anytime Babe, by the way, I'd just like to say that I appreciate all you did to help me through that…um experience."

"It was no trouble at all; I would do anything for a friend!"

Wally smiled and said, "You truly are a genuine person M'gann."

"Thanks Wally; oh it looks like Kauldar wants to talk to you!" M'gann said as she looked past Wally

Wally turned around and sat down on the couch next to Kauldar. "Hey Kal, what's up?"

"Hello Wally, I just wanted to see how you were managing."

"Just fine actually; I'm excited though because Doctor Taylor said that I might be able to go faster now."

"That's wonderful to hear Wally, but I want you to be careful with that. Nobody wants you to go too fast so you go into the speed force."

"How do you know about the speed force?" Wally asked

"Flash explained it to us," Kauldar said.

"Oh, well okay then. Don't worry though, I know what my limits are, I'll be fine."

"Good, because as your friend I am most concerned about your wellbeing."

"Well gee Kal, that's most heart felting of you," Wally said as he gave Kauldar a 'man-hug'. (You know, those hugs where it last like not even three seconds with an awkward pat on the back?)

Kauldar returned it and then went to go help M'gann bring food into the room from the kitchen. Wally ran over towards Robin and Conner, where they were watching Zatanna doing tricks with her magic. Conner was smiling because he was very fascinated by magic. Robin however, was staring at Zatanna, totally lost in her beauty. Zatanna didn't notice though because she was so focused on her magic. Wally whispered into Robin's ear, "You know, if you stare at her like that for too long, you might start drooling."

Robin snapped out of it and punched Wally in the arm. Wally gave an 'ow' and glared at the little ninja, who glared right back. "Hey Wally, how are you?" Zatanna asked

"Other than him punching me, I'm doing great." Wally said

"What; can't take a punch from a thirteen year old?" Conner teased

"You forgot to mention that this thirteen year-old is Batman's protégé," Wally informed him.

Conner shrugged and said, "Still wouldn't affect me."

"Well not all of us are made of steel," Wally responded.

"Well stop being so human then," Conner said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Working on it," Wally and Robin said at the same time.

The four of them laughed and Zatanna said, "So Wally, do you still not believe in magic?"

Wally said, "Of course magic isn't real."

"Well Robin and I have been talking and we both want to know what you think of my power." Zatanna said

"Really? You guys actually talk when you're alone with each other?" Wally smirked

They both blushed and Wally took that moment to retreat from the question he so did not want to answer. Then he bumped into Roy, "Oh hey Roy Boy."

"Stop calling me that, or I will have to resort to your nickname."

Wally's eyes widened and said, "No, don't say it. Your name is forever just Roy."

"What nickname?" Artemis asked

Roy smiled and said, "Just the one that Robin and I gave him when we saw a baby picture of him."

"Really? Mind sharing?" Artemis said as she smirked evilly

"Sure," Roy said as he shrugged.

"ROY STOP! IF YOU SAY ANYTHING MY LIFE WILL BE RUINED!" Wally yelled

"Well you see he was a very fat baby," Roy started.

"Not surprising considering how much he eats," Artemis added.

"Yeah, anyway, so Robin and I each came up with a nickname. I gave him the nickname Butterball."

Wally groaned and Artemis laughed. "Oh, but Robin's was the best. He called Wally Chummy Lummy Ding Dong."

Artemis laughed even louder and said, "How did he come up with that?"

"Well I can tell you that one," Wally said. "You see, that was his nickname as a kid."

Wally was the only one who knew that, well not anymore, because Dick told him his back story. "Really? Hey Rob," Roy called as he walked over towards him.

That left Artemis and Wally together. There was an awkward silence between them, and Wally hated it. She should be teasing him, yelling at him, even punching him! But she wasn't, and that was because she changed. This got Wally angry. "What's wrong with you?" Wally asked angrily

"Excuse me? I don't think there's anything wrong with me besides the fact that I'm some-what associated with you!" Artemis spat back

"Ever since you went into my mind, you changed," he pointed out.

"I don't know what you mean unless my eyes or hair changed colors!"

"You've been treating me like a kid. Last night you gave me my music box. The Artemis I knew before would never have done something like that. And you would be teasing me right now about my nick name, but you're not. You're treating me like if you say something wrong I might shatter into pieces! You're like a Monday; nobody likes you!"

"First off; maybe I gave you that music box because it was the right thing to do. I don't exactly hate you. Why can't I do something nice for you for once and not get yelled out? I'm not as heartless as you think. And two; maybe I didn't tease you about your nick name because you were happy your first day back and I didn't want to start a fight!" She yelled

"Well it's a little late for that isn't it?" he screamed back

"You started it. Maybe you are fragile; you pointed out the littlest things and blew it up into something bigger than your fat head!"

"I did? If you wouldn't act so differently we wouldn't be fighting now!"

"I'm not acting differently!" She defended

"Yes you are. You even took off my restraints last night even though you didn't have to!"

"They told me on my way in to take them off," she lied.

"No they didn't. You're lying," Wally sneered.

"Maybe I am, but what's the big deal? I do something nice and I'm getting crap about it!"

"Because ever since you've been in my mind, you started to feel sorry for me," He said taking a step closer to her.

"No, I've just been sympathizing for you!" she yelled

They stopped fighting and looked at each other in the eyes. "And how could you do that? Is your childhood like mine was?"

"Maybe it was even worse," Roy said stepping in with Robin behind him. "I mean, to train her, she had to have some discipline. To trick Bats and GA into thinking she's a real hero and all, but we all know she's the mole."

"How does that even make sense?" Artemis asked

"Easy, I know that Wally didn't just go ballistic when he woke up. He didn't just suddenly flip out when you were keeping watch on him." Roy sneered

"I didn't, so why did you make me seem like I did?" Wally asked

"It doesn't matter because-"

"Because you're the mole; you went to go inform the shadows that the League was busy and now would be a good time to strike."

"What? No! I'm not the mole! And besides they didn't even attack that night!"

"Actually," Robin said cutting in, "they did. They attacked Gotham and Star City."

"If you didn't inform them, how did you not know of this if you live in Star City?" Wally asked

Robin cut in trying to help Artemis, "Just because she's GA's new protégé and niece doesn't mean they live in the same city."

"So you lied about where you live then? How do we know that you didn't lie about anything else then?" Roy questioned

"I never said that I lived in Star City. I never told you where I do live," Artemis countered.

"Okay where do you live?" Roy asked

"You're smart enough, why don't you figure it out." She spat back

"You guys are so not whelmed. Can't we just enjoy they party?" Robin tried

"Not until this traitor leaves," Roy said pushing Artemis by the shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" Conner yelled as he jumped

He landed between the two as they separated. Conner looked Roy in the eyes and said, "Nobody is being forced to leave."

"I agree," Kauldar said walking over. "Artemis is a part of the Team. We trust her and you should too."

"Not all of us," Wally mumbled, but Conner and Artemis heard it.

Conner glared at him and Artemis turned around and started walking through the Zeta Tubes. "It's alright Kal. I'll just leave if I'm not wanted."

"Artemis, it is not necessary for you to," Kauldar tried.

"No, it's alright, thank you though. Thanks for trying to help me Conner and Robin. The food was great M'gann." She said as she typed in her location

"Artemis come on, just stay for little while longer?" Zatanna asked

She shook her head and said, "I should probably see my mom. I haven't seen her in a couple days."

Everybody, except Roy and Wally said bye and Artemis said before she was gone, "I just won't do anything nice for anyone again. I see where it gets me."

She was gone.

* * *

Wally sighed as he walked into his room. He felt terrible for going off on Artemis like that. He knew she only meant good, but he's mind is just so…confused right now. He looked at his bed to see it was already occupied. "Wally!" Caroline yelled as she ran up and gave him a hug

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked hugging her back

"Mommy said you were feeling better, so I came over to play Barbie's with you!" she said as she showed him her Barbies

He smiled and said, "Sounds like fun. Who am I?"

"Him," she said as she handed him a doll.

It was a ken doll, only he was wearing a sweat shirt, jeans and sneakers. This part had to be Caroline's work. Ken's head was dipped in orange paint, so he was now a red head. "Why did you make Ken a red head?" Wally asked as he smiled

"His name isn't Ken, its Wally." She informed him

"And who is that?" Wally asked pointing to her doll

She had blonde hair, like almost every Barbie did, that was in a pony-tail and was wearing all green. Green turtle neck, green pants, and black boots. This was another one of her creations; she was wearing a green mask. "It's Artemis," she said simply.

"That's cool," Wally said.

He didn't know what to say. He and Artemis kind of just had a fight so talking about her was awkward. "Did you get your card?"

"Yes I did and let me tell you, that orange juice tip really helped me. As soon as I drank it I felt better." He told her

"Good, Artemis came and got it. I gave it to her and she went to get make you feel better," she said as she brushed 'Artemis's' pony-tail.

"You talked to her?" he asked

"Yeah, she came to ask where you used to live. She said something was in there that would make you feel better. Then I gave her your card and she promised to deliver it."

"That was very nice of her to do that," Wally said.

"Yeah, she said you were her friend. Is that true?"

Wally paused for a moment. He took that moment and looked at the Artemis doll. If it weren't for her, he would've been killed by Amazo. If it weren't for her, he would've drowned; twice. If it weren't for Artemis, he would have never slept through the night. He would never have something of his mother again. "Yeah, she's my friend."

Caroline smiled and said, "Good; she said she really cared about you. It's a good thing you have a friend like that, otherwise you would still be sick!"

"Yeah, I am kind of lucky to have a friend like her." Wally agreed

"Do you care about her?" she asked innocently although she was really setting him up

"Wh-What? No, I mean yes I care about her, just not in a romantic way. I care about her in a friendish way, not like a-a…"

Caroline put her hand up to stop him and said, "Forget I even asked. I remember that you have a crush on her."

Wally didn't even try to defend himself. "I guess I do."

* * *

Artemis was having desert with her mom and was having fun too. Paula Crook was really happy to see Artemis after a couple days. She knew where she was, she just got lonely. Artemis made each of them ice cream and sat to watch a movie together. It helped because Artemis wanted to forget all the hateful things that were said to her that evening. Right now, she just wanted to be around people that cared about her.

_So that's only one person, and that's my mom,_ Artemis thought to herself. Artemis seemed to be on another planet, and her mother noticed. "Artemis; are you alright?" she asked

Artemis snapped her head towards Paula and said, "Uh, yeah, just a long couple of days."

"Why don't you go to bed? We'll catch up tomorrow."

"Thanks mom," Artemis said as she gave her mother a kiss and started to walk to her room.

She opened her door and set her bag, full of her hero outfit and bow and arrow, at the foot of her bed. She got changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt. She was about to sit on her bed when she saw what was on it. It was two dolls that looked like her as a hero and of Wally. She raised an eyebrow and saw a note. She picked it up and read it:

_Arty,_

_Sorry we fought today. It was totally my fault and I didn't mean any of it._

_You're probably wondering about these dolls. Caroline altered them…She let me keep them since she had so many at home. I have no use for dolls and I thought you might; considering you're a girl. You might want to brush their hair, play with them or throw them off a 20 story building; I don't really care what you do with them._

_What I do care about is that you forgive me and know that you are the nicest person I've ever met. Nobody ever went to that length to make me happy like that._

_Wally_

_P.S. about the Monday joke; if you're like a Monday, than I guess there's one person in this world that does like Monday._

* * *

**How was that? I don't know if that will be the last chapter or not…let's just see how good the reviews are ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**You thought I was updating? Ha you guys make me laugh!**

**Okay that was a poor joke, I am actually planning on updating. One slight problem:**

**What to write?**

**I'm not having writer's block or anything, I just can't decide on my ideas. So this is where you guys come in. Review or Message me on what you guys want to see in the last one or maybe two chapters. Anything that you guys maybe were unclear about or wanted more elaboration on or more spitfire, whatever!**

**Tell me what you want more on! I felt that I just left the story off without a proper ending…**

**CONTACT ME!**

**/3 LifeAfterYou21**


	18. Time is Everything

**Hey thank you all for the reviews! I just like to say that this may be the last chapter. Warning, this may be depressing at some parts only because my family is in a big argument and I'm sad and pissed at the same time…. I guess I'm either pad or sissed…even at a time like that I joke around. So maybe it won't be as depressing as I thought. Oh well, let's just see how it goes than, shall we? Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so I'll stop pretending that I do.**

* * *

"ETA, ten minutes Aqualad," Miss Martian reported.

"Good, everyone, prepare yourselves," he told the Team.

Wally was happy. It was two weeks since he was in the hospital bed. It's been a week since he was released and now he gets to go on a mission, so long as he still has to talk to Black Canary. Wally never had much say in the matter on that last part, but what he usually does is tell her a lie so she doesn't know the truth. She wasn't in his head, so she can't know if it's true or not. Wally pulled down his goggles and put them on night vision as they got closer to their target.

They were supposed to be on a covert mission to watch Cheshire, The Riddler, and Sportsmaster. They didn't know what they were going to be watching, but they knew it was going to be important. Robin had Batman online, so in case they needed to intervene, they could with his permission.

They landed a distance away from where Batman said the meeting was to be held. They all got out of the Bio Ship and started a group plan. "Miss Martian, I want you to go with Robin. For their meeting is in a building; you two are the most unlikely to be seen. I want you to sneak in if necessary," Aqualad instructed.

Both of them nodded and stood next to each other. "Artemis and Zatanna, I want you two to be by the front entrance. Superboy and I will be at the back, for if for some reason we are to engage them, they'll see you two and try to go out the other way, at which point we will be there to stop them." Kauldar said

Wally waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Wally stepped forward and said," Um…Aqualad, I think you forgot someone."

Everyone looked at him and then at Aqualad. They all had uneasy faces. They knew something. Wally guessed that they all discussed this before-hand without him. "I think it would be beneficial if you stayed in the Bio Ship, so if they do get away, you can get them in the ship," Aqualad tried smoothly.

Wally wasn't buying it. "Um, hello; I've got super speed. I could get to them faster without the Bio Ship. Besides, I'm the least experienced flying it!" Wally pointed out.

Aqualad replied, "Yes, that is true my friend. But we all thought it would be safer inside the Bio Ship in case something happened."

Busted

"Oh, so you think that I can't handle it?" Wally sneered

"It's not that it's just-"

Wally cut Aqualad off, "That you think I'm too emotionally damaged from what happened TWO WEEKS AGO to do it? Notice, you guys saw my bad memories, not me."

"But you lived through them and you must be upset that we know about them," Robin told him.

"Stop assuming _Rob_. I'm not upset, I'm relieved that you know so I don't have to be careful about what I say anymore." Wally growled at his best friend

They were about to say something again when Wally continued, "I've dealt with it before and I'm okay! You're the ones that went inside my head and saw them. I haven't thought about what happened in years. I will not hold you guys back!"

"Of course you won't, but we thought you could play it safe for a while…" Robin said gently

"Take an easy from what? Nothing is hurting me! It's all in your heads that you think that I'm not stable right now!"

"Then why are you seeing Black Canary?" Conner asked

"For the same reason we did for that failed simulation; I was forced to otherwise I couldn't be on Team missions. Not that it matters right now anyway…" Wally mummered that last part.

"Well when we did that, it turned out that we all did have something to talk about," Conner told him.

"Maybe to you guys, but my meeting with her was a waste of time because I had nothing to say to her. As of do I now to any of you guys," Wally said as he took off.

"KF!" Robin yelled

It was no use, he was gone. They knew he wasn't doing the mission now. He probably went back to the cave, or even home. All they knew is that they wouldn't see him for a while. They have to continue on with the mission though. They all got into their pairs and headed to their destinations. It was a small building. It had some windows and a front and back door. It was smack down in the middle of the forest, and so far, there was no sign of anything. As in, no sign of anything or anyone for that matter. While the other four were somewhat near the front and back door, M'gann was invisible on the roof while Robin was hiding in the shadows on the roof. Robing narrowed his eyes and telepathically said to Aqualad, _Robin to Aqualad; they aren't here. I suggest we pull back._

_Agreed; I don't like this situation. Pull back and meet at the Bio Ship._

Robin turned to where Miss Martian was, only for her to be missing. "Well, well, well; look what we have here. I'm sure it's not just you and the Martian bird boy," Cheshire pursed.

Sportsmaster had a sword to Miss Martian's neck and she was unconscious. Robin cursed himself in his head for not paying more attention. But there was one thing that he noticed; a certain villain was missing. Robin used his com link this time because Miss Martian was unconscious and told Aqualad, "Robin to Aqualad; They have Miss M. and Riddler is missing."

He got no response. He tired the other three and also got no response. Sportsmaster laughed at Robin and said, "We thought of everything boy. You didn't think that we weren't prepared for your arrival? It also helped that we heard you coming. Heard like you and your little friends got into a fight. Say, where's Speedy?"

"It's Kid Flash," Robin corrected him.

"Ah so he is missing. Shame, now he'll be even more depressed to know that the last time he ever saw his friends they had a fight. Too bad pity doesn't work on me."

"Where are they?"

"Let's see, I would tell you, but that isn't how the game works." Cheshire told him

"Game?"

"That's right. Find your friends, and you can take whoever you find and leave. There is one thing that you'll lack when playing this game though." Cheshire said

"What's that?"

"The more of me do they lack. Like a river I do flow and an eagle I fly. What am I?" A voice said

Robin looked around to see that Riddler showed himself and was right behind him. Robin glared at him, but Riddler continued, "Come on, you can get this! Until I am measured  
I am not known, yet how you miss me when I have flown. What am I?"

"Time," Robin answered.

* * *

Wally ran all the way home. His Aunt Iris was still at work reporting news. It was Flash defeating Captain Cold again. Wally managed to run by without anyone noticing him. He changed out of the Kid Flash costume and became Wally West. He left the house soon and just wanted to take a walk.

He thought about playing with Caroline, but it was soon her bed time. Actually, maybe he will go over. He likes to tuck her in, and then he can talk to her mother. She was a sweet woman that just took your mind off of things with whatever it is you talk about with her. And conversations with her were always pleasant. The only thing he was not looking forward to was walking past his father's house. Even though he had been arrested, he still felt uneasy about that house. He suffered throw it though and began to walk.

Soon enough, he walked by it, and someone greeted him. "Where is he?" the woman shrilled

"Who?" Wally asked trying to play it innocent

"You know who; my boyfriend, your father!" the woman yelled

"Possibly jail, or drunk off his ass at a bar," Wally joked.

She didn't seem to like that answer. "No! He never goes to bars without me! We agreed on that so that he wouldn't hook up with any skanks!"

"Isn't that how he met you?" Wally replied

That got him a smack across the face, but it did not wipe away his smile. "Besides you, what crazy woman would want to pick up that? He's old, fat, and not a very attractive person inside or out."

"That's a lie! He's a wonderful and handsome man!"

"Who has lots of money," Wally added.

She grew frustrated with Wally and slapped him again. "I'm going to bust him out of jail. And when I do, I'll have him beat you up like a kid again!" she yelled as she stormed away

"Well than I can't wait to see you in the future! Maybe you'll even join in!" Wally yelled back sarcastically with a smile

That smile faded when he realized it. He's dad was a very wealthy man. Even with all the things he did: Child abuse, murder, and assaulting a cop, he could still possibly bail himself out of jail. Even if they don't give him the option of bail, he could still do it for a little extra money. That scare Wally, but he also had faith in the police force. They would never do that. It also helps that most of them know and like Barry so they wouldn't want to upset Barry.

He looked at his watch and sighed. He was too late. He instead walked past Caroline's house and walked around Central City. His come link beeped and he remembered he forgot to take it out. "KF, are you there?" Robin asked

"Yeah I'm here Rob, but I'm in no mood."

"Listen I'm sorry. We're all sorry. We were just concerned about you, that is all. We care too much about you because we're family."

"Touching, really, but I'm still pissed."

"KF we need you. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Riddler set up a trap; a game."

"Wish I could help, but I'm fighting Captain Cold right now," Wally lied.

"What? Come let Flash handle him, I need you!" Robin pleaded

"Just call in the League. That's what they're there for; to help you if you need it. Right now it sounds like you need it."

Wally turned off his com link after that and continued walking. He got into the heart of the city and saw Flash fighting Captain Cold. Flash looked his way but Wally quickly turned his head and walked away. Flash just saw a red head and shrugged it off and began fighting Cold again.

* * *

"You are correct my little bird!" Riddler exclaimed

Robin turned back around to find that Sportsmaster and Cheshire were gone. And they took Miss Martian with them. "Don't worry about the martian, she just simle got put into the game! You better hurry now, the time is ticking…" Riddler warned

"You know Nygma, I knew you liked puzzles and riddles, but I wasn't so sure about games. Is there someone else in on this 'game'?" Robin implied, though he had an idea of who.

"Come on now Robin, turn that scowl into a smile! Just enjoy the game while you can, for I don't think that you can save them all. I merely assumed that you would have a speedster with you. Maybe you could've won with him, but you don't have him, so now the joke's on you!" Riddler said as he turned around and left

Robin growled in frustration and pressed on his com link. "KF, are you there?" Robin asked

"Yeah I'm here Rob, but I'm in no mood."

"Listen I'm sorry. We're all sorry. We were just concerned about you, that is all. We care too much about you because we're family."

"Touching, really, but I'm still pissed."

"KF we need you. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Riddler set up a trap; a game."

"Wish I could help, but I'm fighting Captain Cold right now."

"What? Come let Flash handle him, I need you!" Robin pleaded for he didn't want his team mates to die

"Just call in the League. That's what they're there for; to help you if you need it. Right now it sounds like you need it."

Wally turned off his communicator after that and Robin really was frustrated. Nothing seemed to be going alright right now. He pressed his com link again and said, "Robin to Black Canary; I need assistance."

"Black Canary here, what is the problem?"

"Riddler, Cheshire and Sportsmaster set up a game. They have all of the Team except for me and KF. KF ran off before the mission…that part was our fault. I'm in a race against time to save them and I need someone."

"Copy that, I'll send someone to help from the League. Anything else?"

"Yeah, the Joker's involved as well."

"How do you know?"

"Riddler tipped me off," Robin said after he remembered what Nygma said to him:

_Turn that scowl into a smile!_

_Now the joke's on you._

"Understood. Look for the Team and a Leaguer will join you. Be careful," Black Canary said to him.

"Thank you," was all Robin said before he became looking for his lost friends.

* * *

Wally walked around Central City and got ice cream at his favorite place. Wally and Barry used to always get ice cream here when he was younger. That slowly decreased as he grew older though. Things just got in the way. Wally sighed and finished it fast. He was bored. "Okay, where haven't I been yet?" Wally asked himself

Wally has been to every state in America except for one. You want to guess? Sorry that'll take too long, it's New Jersey.

What's exciting about New Jersey that Wally would want to run all the way there for? You see he doesn't know because he hasn't been there yet, but he will. Maybe he'll go to the beach. Not Jersey Shore, no way. He's seen that show and even though it might not be true, he wasn't taking his chances. Maybe and the bottom of New Jersey; what's that place called again? Oh yeah, Cape May. He'll go to Cape May.

He ran all the way there, still dressed as Wally, and made sure to stop on the part of Cape May beach where there were no people there. He sat down on the beach and stared out into the ocean. How could the Team treat him like this? To think they would better understand him than the League, but in this case, it was the opposite. The League had more faith in Wally than the Team did, and that was just pathetic. He hated the Team for treating him like this. He hated his father for making his life like how it is. He hates himself for how pathetic he looked.

Wally sighed and flopped his back onto the sand. Tears came out of his eyes and he let them come. God, now he was getting all emotional, how much more pathetic can he get?

Wally groaned and thought of the Team. They were in trouble and he turned down helping them even after he apologized. There was no going back from that. If they were hurt in any way or if one of them died, he would never forgive himself for being so selfish. He couldn't even help them now. The League probably handled it by now and he would look like a fool going now. He would have to deal with it later.

If there was a later

* * *

**How was that? You're request for an update even though I said I finished it made me update. Now look what you guys did! You made me continue it with probably three more chapters! God! Well now I can really threaten this…..REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!1**


	19. Joker

**Thank you all for the reviews! I can't believe what I thought was going to be the end of the story, forced me to do another chapter that resulted in like three more chapters! You guys are seriously the end of me…. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

"What's up Canary?" Flash asked in his com link

"The Team needs your assistance immediately. Robin is forced to play a game in order save the Team's life. He needs someone with speed in order to do it." Black Canary answered

"What about Kid? Isn't he there?" he asked worriedly

"No, he ran off before the mission. Him and the Team had an argument and he's taking it hard." She informed him

Barry thought back to when he was fighting Captain Cold. He knew he stopped to look at the civilians for a reason. He thought he saw Wally, but he shrugged it off because he knew he was on a mission. That boy turned his head away as soon as he looked at him.

Son of a gun…..

"I'll be right there. Meanwhile, do you mind looking for Kid?" he asked

"Consider it done."

Robin was running through the dense forest. He was following his map on his computer glove. He found six heating sources. One being him, and the others being his team mate's bodies. He went to the largest one first. He reached the area and it became a little clearing. Miss Martian was laying in the dead center of it. Robin didn't move a muscle. There had to be a catch. He heard a voice boom out of nowhere, "Good job Boy Wonder; you found one of your friends. You cannot save her without triggering the surprise I have in store for her. I'll give you a clue though, since I am a fair man. I am always hungry, I must always be fed, and the finger that I touch will soon turn red. What am I?"

Robin looked at Miss Martian sadly and instantly knew it. It was, after all, her only weakness. "Too easy Nygma; its fire."

"Correct, but can you stop it? You see, this is where having a fast friend could help."

"Seems you made it like you wanted us to win," Robin tried.

"On the contrary; I made sure speedy wasn't going to be here." Riddler laughed out

"What? What did you do to him?" Robin demanded

"You and your little team thought you were so stealthy. Sportsmaster was able to spot your ship easily. After that a helper of ours played a trick on Speedy while your backs were turned."

Joker; who else would 'play a trick' on them?

"And what exactly was that 'trick'?" Robin asked

"Finish my game, and I'll tell you. Better hurry, for time is not on your side."

There were no more voices after that. Robin focused on getting Miss Martian out of there. It made sense that her area had the biggest heat sensor. He was dealing with fire, but if it was fire, than how come he doesn't see it? It was underground. One wrong move and he will set Miss M on fire. Robin had no ideas on what to do. Suddenly, there was a flash, and a red streak zoomed in and picked up Miss Martian and fled to Robin's side. Right as the red streak left, four torch blowers rose from the ground and spit out fire at the spot Miss M was previously at. Robin looked to his right to see that the Flash was standing next to him with the alien in his arms. "Thank god that worked," Flash said with a grin.

"That was risky," Robin stated.

"But it worked," Flash repeated again.

Robin sighed and said, "What are we going to do with her? We can't just leave her alone."

"That was what I was thinking, but while you were talking it up with the mad riddling man, I searched the whole island. There are cameras everywhere, except for one spot. I'll take her there."

"Okay, but what about Sportsmaster and Riddler?"

"I didn't see them. They're probably doing this from another location."

"That leaves the Joker here somewhere than." Robin stated

"What? I didn't see him!" Flash exclaimed

"You can't see Batman and I sometimes. He's from Gotham; it's a well-known trait to be hidden."

"Well, we just put her there and if she's in trouble, we'll come back and get her. Right now we need to focus on the others." Flash instructed

"Agreed, you go and I'm going to start heading to the nearest person."

"Alright good, be back in a flash!" Flash grinned

Robin sighed

* * *

Together, Flash and Robin worked together well. It was almost like working with Wally, only different. Robin can't describe it, but there's a different feel to it. They rescued Superboy and he was awake and tagged along with him. They had to answer a riddle about Kryptonite and reach Superboy without getting hit with flying explosive pies. That was definitely Joker's idea. Even after they reach Superboy and removed the Kryptonite, they had to hurry and get out of there for the pies were still launching themselves at them. It took Superboy a minute, but he recovered and continued on with them. Then a different voice came on. "No so fast boys," Cheshire purred. "The Kryptonian can't come with you…unless you want me to pay Speedy a visit…"

Their eyes widened and Superboy was reluctant, but stepped down. Superboy left to go find Miss Martian and to protect her. Flash and Robin were on their own again. Flash carried Robin to the next point. When they got there, they groaned. Aqualad was tied up against a tree, and standing in front of him was Sportsmaster. "This is your Team leader after all, so I thought we could make this…special."

Sportsmaster attacked Flash first by swinging the ball on a chain. Flash stepped to the side to avoid it and told Robin, "I got this one, you continue on."

Robin nodded and ran off to the next one. All that was left were the two other girls. What made Robin worried is that Flash said that Sportsmaster and Riddler could've been on another island controlling this game. If Sportsmaster was here fighting Flash, then Riddler was most likely to be here as well. Cheshire wasn't here though. Robin ruled out that possibility when they said that she might pay him a visit. She had to be somewhat close to Wally, and Wally wasn't anywhere near here. Robin stopped thinking about that and focused on finding Zatanna or Artemis. Robin slowed down as he heard someone crying. He narrowed his eyes and saw Zatanna. He walked a little closer, and finally she was able to see him. She smiled and then Riddler said, "Say it you stupid girl, before you regret it."

Zatanna looked at Robin sadly before saying calmly, "I'm only laughing on the outside, my smile is just skin deep, if you could see inside I'm really crying, you might join me for a weep."

"Oh crap," Robin murmmered.

"I guess you already know who it is then," a voice said in the shadows. "I mean, I did create that poem just for you and Batman!"

The Joker laughed and stepped out from behind Zatanna. She was sitting on the ground with no binds what so ever. "Poor little magician; can't feel your legs, can you?" Joker asked as he kneeled down and put his face in Zatanna's.

She moved her head away from his in disgust and glared at the clown. "What did you do to her?" Robin demanded angrily

"Oh, this birdie is getting a bit testy! All I did was inject her with a little poison. Basically until you get the cure, it slowly and painfully shuts down parts of the body. Her legs first, then her arms and the list continues on and on." Joker explained as if he didn't care

"You're insane!" Robin yelled

"Really? I thought I was a Pisces," Joker joked.

"How do I get you to leave her alone?" Robin asked already devising a plan

"Nothing; you can take her for all I care. Fair warning though, I'm after you. She is merely the bait and doesn't have much time left anyway."

Time

That's what this game was all about.

If he didn't reach Miss M in time, the fire would have set off automatically.

If they hadn't reached Superboy in time, he would've died from Kryptonite.

If Flash didn't get to Aqualad on time, than Sportsmaster could have killed him.

If he didn't get to Zatanna on time, Joker would've gotten bored and killed her.

Artemis….

Robin focused on Zatanna. He will get to Artemis. He will. Robin ran up to Joker and engaged him in combat. Before Robin reached him, the Joker put on glasses and held his hands up to stop Robin. Robin stopped a couple feet away from him and Joker said, "You wouldn't hit a guy in glasses, would you?"

Robin didn't even hesitate to slam his fist into his face. Joker stumbled backwards and brought out his knives. He started slicing at Robin. Robin dodged all of them. Joker went to slice him again, and robin grabbed his wrist and flipped him over behind him. "Ooo, that was a nice trick Robin."

"That's not even the best part," Robin smiled as he showed a red button and pressed it.

Joker looked as his wrist to see a circular object attacked to it, shocking him. "It tickles; really you think that after years of shock therapy that this would work? Although I am jealous that you get all the cool toys!" he pouted

Robin threw his bird-a-rangs at him and knocked the knives out of his hands. Robin than continued to go hand to hand with the Joker. Joker was fast and agile, and so was Robin. It was difficult to see who would win this fight, but Robin still had a plan in motion. Robin dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared. "Why are you using those? There are plenty of shadows around here, trust me its dark out!" Joker yelled out through all the smoke

The smoke cleared out after a good twenty seconds. Robin was found standing behind Zatanna and glared at the Joker. Joker charged at her and Robin stepped in front. Robin got the upper hand and beat the Joker backwards a couple feet. "You know, this could go on forever." Joker told him

"Then let's end it soon," Robin said.

"Yes good idea, I'm sure archery girl would like that."

Robin growled and took one last punch at Joker before back flipping away from him. He pulled out another button and pressed it. A sonic scream almost close to Black Canary's rang out and Joker grabbed his ears in pain. Robin and Zatanna just stared un-effected. The nose didn't stop as Robin tied the Joker up to a tree. He then made it all stop. "How are your brains not blown out bird boy?"

Robin took ear plugs out, and so did Zatanna. "I put them in after I placed all the sonic screams while you were complaining about a little smoke. Honestly I thought I was going to have to fight harder than this to win." Robin smirked

Robin picked Zatanna up and started to walk away. Joker yelled, "You think you can beat me up, tie me to a tree and just LEAVE me here all alone?"

"Uh, _yeah_," Robin replied back as if it was obvious.

"For once, I am stuck without a punch line."

"Thank god, because honestly the entire time you were with me, they weren't funny or interesting in the slightest." Zatanna retorted

"Meow!" Joker said like a wild, angry cat

"You are such a sick man," Zatanna said as Robin continued walking away.

"I know you are but what am I?" Joker said sticking his tongue out

Zatanna rolled her eyes and said, "You know what, you are funny. You want to know why?"

"Why, my darling?" Joker asked

"Because you are just a big joke," she said with a smile.

"Now there's your punch line," Robin said as they disappeared form the Joker.

* * *

Robin laid Zatanna next to Superboy who had Miss Martian in her arms. She was awake, but tired and weak. "I need you to get the bio ship and bring Zatanna in it. Use the medical supplies and try to make her comfortable. She's going to be in a lot of pain before we get the cure." Robin explained

"What cure? What's wrong with her?" Miss M asked concerned

"No time, she'll tell you. Take care of her." Robin said as he se Zatanna down and looked at his map to get to Artemis

As soon as Robin disappeared, Flash showed up with Aqualad. "Alright, guppie here is fine. Where's Robin?" Flash asked as he set Aqualad down

Superboy and Miss M pointed in a direction without saying anything as Superboy picked up Zatanna and Aqualad helped Miss M walk to the bio ship. Flash sped off in the direction Robin went ad immediately found him. "How far away is Artemis?"

"Not far, but I don't know how much time we have left."

Wally was still sitting on the Beach in Cape May when his phone went off. He forgot that he had it. He looked at it and it was a number that he didn't recognize. "Hello?" he answered

"Wally, its Black Canary."

"How did you get my number?"

"Flash told me," she said.

"Why? What do you need from me?" he asked as he groaned

"Where are you? I want to talk to you."

"Don't we do that enough already?" Wally said as he hung up

It was okay that he hung up though. All she needed was for Wally to pick up for a couple seconds. She had his location and she zeta beamed there. She and he were going to talk whether he liked it or not. She was a mile away from where Wally was, and she was in her civilian clothes. She took a bus and when she got off, she was only a block away. She walked all the way there and began thinking about the poor boy. He's gone through so much, and everyone being tense around him isn't helping at all. She wanted to solve this. She arrived the beach and took her shoes off. She walked barefoot into the sand towards Wally. She sat down next to him and he looked at her, "I hate it how you can track me. I almost forgot."

"But you didn't completely. So you knew I was coming." She pressed

"So?" Wally asked not getting what she was implying

"So, you had a chance to run away, but you didn't. You want to talk."

"Maybe I do."

"I thought you would be sick of talking to me by now."

Wally shook his head and said, "No matter how much I talk to you, I'll never grow sick of it. You're like a second mother to me."

"What about your aunt?" she asked

"Yeah I live with her, but I can't think of her as my mother. Sure, I live with her, but it's different to me. She'll always just be Aunt Iris to me." Wally told her

"And that's okay. Now what's bothering you?" she asked

"Just the fact that everybody doesn't trust me; they think that after going through that again will trigger something and make me kill myself or something!" Wally exclaimed angrily

"Well you are by an ocean," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not suicidal! I'm not going to drown myself!" Wally said

"I know you are. I think it's just the fact that nobody knew this about you; not even Robin or Roy knew about it! They need time to adjust to it. It's old news to you and you aren't affected by it anymore because you have dealt with it before. But the Team and Roy… this is new to _them_. They need time to adjust and figure out how to deal with it. The need to figure out how to forget about it because it's in the past; for them, it's a new opened wound that needs to heal. You understand?"

"Yeah, I understand that they need to get use to something that happened to me." Wally sneered

"I know it sounds silly, but it's true. It's going to take them a while to see you as a happy, flirtatious teenage boy again instead of the broken seven-year old they saw in your mind." Black Canary explained

Wally didn't say anything. "Do you want to know how the Team is doing?"

Wally nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Black Canary sighed and said, "Everyone is out. The game is almost over. Robin just needs to get Artemis out safely."

"A-Artemis? He still hasn't found her yet?" Wally stuttered

"No; Flash can't help anymore or else something will happen to you…" She whispered to him

Wally narrowed his eyes and looked around. "You mean someone's watching me?"

She nodded her head and said, "Robin told me about it. See that girl with black hair?"

She indicated over her should a girl with black hair in a pony tail that looked like she was watching them. "Yeah, is that Cheshire?"

She nodded her head and Wally sighed. "I want to go back and help."

"Then go; they said Flash couldn't help, but they didn't say anything about Kid Flash," she smiled.

Wally smiled back and ran off to go save Artemis. Black Canary got back up and walked towards Cheshire. Cheshire was ready to follow Wally but Canary stopped her. Both girls grinned, and began to fight each other. Let's just say, it started and ended with a scream.

* * *

**What do you think? REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Fear

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I really do feel bad. So I am going to focus on this story until it is finish and then the rest of my stories and the new ones that I am going to write! So thank you for all the reviews! Any suggestions or ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Caroline**

* * *

Robin ran towards the last heat sensor on his holographic map. He would already be there if Flash was able to go with him. Time was not on his side. He didn't think he could save Artemis. He was going to try, but this is a time game. He kept running though. Suddenly, a flash went by him and he stopped. Flash wasn't supposed to be here. It would get Wally in trouble. Robin was about to yell at him, but suddenly the flash ran back and stopped in front of him. "Come on dude, what are you waiting for?" KF asked

"KF? What are you doing here?" Robin asked

"I'm not going to take that offensively and just say that Artemis needs our help. Besides, you were doing your job a little too slow for my taste." Wally commented

"I'm not even going to argue," Robin said.

"Good," Wally said as he picked Robin up and put him over his shoulder, "Buckle up!"

"With what?" Robin exclaimed

"Use your imagination," Wally laughed.

* * *

Artemis woke up and groaned. She rubbed her neck and felt an object stuck in it. She pulled out a dart and scowled at it. Artemis's eyes widened. Where was she? She was lying on dirt, and the walls were all dirt. There was a bamboo wall, and on two sides of it, a piece of electronic. "Wake up sis," a voice said in the device.

"Where am I?" Artemis asked

"Currently, you are a hundred feet below ground." She told her sister

"Not afraid to kill your sister are you?" Artemis commented

"Correction, dad isn't afraid to kill you. To be honest, if I knew where you were I'd come dig you out."

"Then why don't you find me? I know you can," she growled.

"Because I am miles away you." Cheshire scowled

"That never stopped you from anything before." Artemis told her

"Sorry, daddy dearest said it's time to end it now."

"End what now?" she asked worriedly

"You," Cheshire said.

Before Artemis could say anything the devices exploded. They were no longer holding the bamboo platform up and it, along with pounds and pounds of dirt, fell on her. She put her feet and hands up to stop it. She held up the bamboo to keep herself from getting squished. She spread her hands and feet evenly too. If the bamboo were to tilt, dirt was going to pile on her. She was not going to get buried alive. That was one of her greatest fears.

And she was very afraid right now.

* * *

"This should be the spot," Robin said.

Kid Flash and Robin were standing in the middle of an open plain. Well, really, it was a big pile of dirt. "Rob, it's a big pile of dirt."

"Thank you, Kid Obvious."

"Anytime, Boy Sarcasm."

They looked around the area and sighed. "There has to be a way to find her. I mean, maybe you detected a mole underground and that's the body heat signature you're getting. Maybe Artemis was taken with Cheshire."

"Underground…" Robin whispered

"Yeah undergro- oh no, Rob you don't think…"

"I can't be sure. Even if she is, there has to be a catch to it. We can't just dig her out." Robin said as he thought

"Why can't we just ask her if it's a trick then?" Wally said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you still have your com link on. Maybe she still has hers on and she's you know…not unconscious."

"Why would they leave her with her com link on?"

"Who knows? Maybe they thought that Artemis and the others would die so they left it in." Robin suggested

"No, this is a game. They want us to find her alive."

"Than what is the point of this game? What are they gaining? They have to have something that they want that we have." Wally said

Robin was silent and KF said, "At least try."

"Why can't you?"

"I was ignoring you, so I took mine out."

"Idiot," Robin said as he pressed his com link.

"Artemis, are you there? Are you alright?"

They waited thirty seconds for an answer, but nothing came. Robin said, "Artemis, we need to know if you're okay. Are you buried underground?"

It was ten seconds before they got an answer, "I can't talk- ah!"

"Artemis what's wrong?" Robin asked worriedly

They waited for a bit this time before Artemis answered, "If I let my hand go, dirt will come through."

They heard a cough before it went silent. "Okay, sit tight, we'll get you out."

There was no answer, and they didn't expect one. "We need to dig her out."

"How? We don't even know how deep she's buried!" Wally told him

"There's a board of some sort holding the dirt up. If she lets go, she gets crushed. If she tilts it the wrong way, dirt will come through."

"Again, what are we going to do?"

"You're going to run around the spot I tell you. If you run fast enough, the dirt will rise up through your wind tunnel and Artemis will get out."

"Sounds great in theory but where will the dirt go? I would have to keep running for the dirt to stay in the air. If I stop running, the dirt will come crashing down."

"Leave that to me."

"I'm getting tired," Artemis said to Robin.

"Don't use your link, we're getting you out now," Robin said.

"What did she say?" Wally asked

"She's getting tired. Run around this area," Robin pointed out.

Kid Flash pulled his goggles down and began to run. Robin back away from him and went a distance away to get to a tree. He took out his bungee rope and tied it around the tree and hooked it onto his belt. He ran closer to Wally and looked. It was hard to see but, you can see some of the middle. He pressed his com link and said, "Superboy, I need somebody to fly the Bio Ship to our location."

"Where is your location?" Superboy asked

"Just look for a giant funnel of dirt. Land somewhere near it and wait." Robin instructed

"I see it, we'll be there soon."

"Artemis," Robin said to her, "As time goes on, you should feel it easier to lift the board. When you can take the board off of you and are free from the dirt, tell me."

Robin knew Artemis wouldn't answer him, so he waited. Wally kept running in a circle, and it looked as though he was going even faster as time went on. Soon the Bio Ship landed near him. Conner and Kauldar came running out. "M'gann is with Zatanna. What is happening?" Aqualad asked

"Artemis is buried underground, and we're getting her out."

"How are you doing that?" Superboy asked

"Just wait," Robin told him.

Robin inched closer to Wally. He stopped close enough that when Wally ran by; he was inches away from him. Robin was in a stance, ready to jump when Artemis was free. He waited and waited and then, "I'm out!" Artemis said into the com.

"KF stop running!" Robin yelled

Kid Flash stopped running and was on the other side of the ditch he made. Robin quickly jumped in and landed inches from the bottom. Artemis didn't hesitate to latch onto Robin. Robin's bungee rope started to pull them up when he pressed the retract button. They were going up, and as they did, they looked up. The dirt was falling from the sky and was coming right at them. They were halfway out, but the dirt was falling faster. "We're not going to make it," Robin whispered.

All of a sudden, they were getting pulled out really fast. They gasped in surprised, and then they went even faster and faster. They zipped out of the ditch and were flung on the surface. The dirt filled the hole right as they got out. Some stray dirt came on the outside though. Robin used his body as a shield and put himself over Artemis. The dirt pounded on his back, and it slowly started to bury them. They weren't buried much, but they were buried none of the less.

Artemis and Robin waited for the Team to dig them out. Robin was holding up some of the dirt, so that Artemis's head wasn't covered. She could breathe, and so could he, but there was only a limited amount of oxygen left. They didn't have to worry though, because they saw sunlight. The Team dug them out and helped them stand. They gasped for breathe and smiled at each other. "What a rush," Robin commented.

"You're crazy," Wally said.

"I am a citizen of Gotham," Robin reminded him.

"Guys, we should probably get on the Bio Ship and get back now." Superboy said

"Yeah, we need to find a cure for Zatanna," Robin said.

"A cure for what?" Artemis asked

"Zatanna was injected by something the Shadows made. She can't move her legs, and is in pain. It will spread to her body and kill her." Robin explained

"What are you talking about Robin?" Kauldar asked

"What do you mean? Didn't she tell you? Superboy, you carried her onto the ship!"

"No, she walked." Superboy said

"What?"

"I'm fine, what are you talking about Robin?" Zatanna said walking out

"Zatanna was helping M'gann," Superboy said referring to why she was on the ship.

"No, that can't be true," Robin said.

"I'm fine. Joker was there. I assume you fought him and won. I was unconscious until Kauldar woke me up and I walked to the Bio Ship and helped M'gann." Zatanna explained

"What? I was so sure that…. I was afraid that…" Robin said

"We were all scared man. Maybe you were just a little paranoid and thought that." Wally suggested

"Yes, I was afraid that Flash would die trying to save me. It came close," Aqualad admitted.

"Yeah, I was afraid of those Monkey's throwing the pies," Superboy said to his embarrassment.

"I was terrified of being buried alive," Artemis admitted.

"Even I had a nightmare about my father," Zatanna told Robin.

"And I was afraid that you guys wouldn't treat me the same after what happened. That's why I ran. See, everyone was afraid at some point. It was just the 'game' getting to your head." Wally assured him

Robin froze in his place. "Fear…" he whispered

"Yeah dude, you were afraid," Wally said.

"No, no, it's much more than that. The fact that Zatanna had a nightmare, and that we were all afraid of something at the same time. Wait Artemis, was there anything else about being buried alive that scared you?" Robin asked her

"Um, yeah, that well Cheshire was the one to kill me."

"Why is that scary?" Superboy asked

"Because I've known her a long time. Before even coming on this Team. Her and Sportsmaster wanted me to come to the Shadows." Artemis lied, and then she said, "To be honest, I was scared of Sportsmaster then and she kind of said that I shouldn't be afraid of him and made me feel better. Even though I fought her, she said she never wanted to kill me. She said that I was like a sister to her even though I hate her guts and don't feel the same."

What terrible lies, but they were so hung up on Robin that they didn't catch on. "Cheshire couldn't have talked to you thought because Black Canary informed me that she is unconscious and in prison now. So that was a hallucination," Robin stated.

"What are you trying to say?" Zatanna asked

"What I'm trying to say is that there is more than one Gotham villain here tonight. And that he still might be here."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I just had a very scary thought," Robin said.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short, but this is it! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE that's how it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. The Cure

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I got sick and it was just terrible. I wrote this chapter when I was sick and I read it over and thought: What the hell is this? This doesn't even make sense! So I rewrote this chapter and hopefully it makes sense…Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Where's Flash?" Robin asked

"I presumed he was with you, trying to find Artemis. And that the person running was Flash, not Kid Flash," Kauldar answered.

"No, no, no…I sent him back because if he came with me any further, KF would be in danger."

"Excuse me?" Wally interjected.

"Shhh," Robin silenced him. "Where is he then? He wouldn't just leave us!"

"I cannot believe…you lost my uncle…." Wally said to him

"He should be old enough to stay out of trouble!" Robin defended

"Ladies, ladies," Artemis said, interrupting Wally and Robin. "Instead of baby talking about Flash, how about we find him?"

"What about this other villain? How will we deal with him?" Superboy asked

"Well, usually Batman and I wear gas masks when we know we're up against him, but sometimes he can inject it in us. Basically, keep alert, and if anything seems out of the ordinary, ask either Artemis or I for a gas mask." Robin instructed

"What about M'gann? She's still unconscious," Conner questioned.

"As long as the Bio Ship is sealed and in camouflage mode, she should be safe."

"Then let's get moving to find Flash and Scarecrow," Kauldar said.

They started walking away from the Bio Ship, but not before Robin dropped to the ground unconscious. "Rob!"

Wally knelt down and looked at him. He frowned and pulled a dart out of his neck. "Everybody in the Bio Ship!" KF yelled as he picked up Robin

He ran into the Bio Ship and set Robin down on the floor. Shortly, the rest of the Team followed. "What happened to him?" Kauldar asked

"Fear gas…and are only hope of finding Scarecrow is now having a nightmare," Wally said as he looked at Robin.

He had a pained faced on and started to sweat in fear. He was trying to hold in a yell, but they all knew he would have to sooner or later.

* * *

"Batman to Aqualad; report," The Dark Knight demanded.

"Batman we have a situation," Kauldar answered.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Robin…..gas….Flash….where….tman…atman?...Batman…there?"

"Aqualad I can't understand you. What is going on?" He asked again

This time he only got static from Aqualad's end. He growled and stormed to his car. Something was terribly wrong. He got into the Bat-Jet and took off without a second thought. "Flash are you there? Flash?!" He yelled

He did get a response, but not the one that he wanted. "Bats…the kids…don't let them get injected."

"Injected with what?" Batman demanded

"Fear."

* * *

"There is something wrong with our communications. I cannot connect to Batman," Kauldar informed the Team.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with the sky too," Superboy said looking through the window.

The Team turned their attention towards Superboy. They walked towards the window and looked out. Something was wrong with the sky. Instead of being black with stars, it was green with honey comb patterns. "What's that?" Zatanna pointed out

Everyone squinted their eyes at the honey comb shield, to see slightly darker green numbers. "It's a...another clock," Zatanna said.

"What does the time say?" M'gann asked

"Miss Martian? Are you alright?" Kauldar asked

"I'm fine now. What's the clock for this time?" she asked again

"I don't know, but it's counting down again," Wally observed.

"How much time?" Superboy asked

"It seems like it says…23 minutes and 47 seconds," Wally responded.

"What are we supposed to do in-"

"There's another clock!" Superboy observed

"How much time on that one?" Kauldar asked

"28 minutes and 13 seconds," Superboy answered.

Wally put on his goggles and switched to infra-red. He looked out the window and searched the woods. "I found him," Wally said.

"Found who?" Artemis asked

"Scarecrow; you know, that one that has my uncle and poisoned my best friend," KF said sarcastically.

"Never heard of him," Artemis replied back with equal sarcasm.

They both glared at each other and Kauldar stepped in, "Enough; we need to take out Scarecrow, find Flash, and save Robin."

"Yeah, like you said Wally; Robin is poisoned, and if Flash isn't here, he probably is too. That's what the two clocks are for," Conner said.

"Kid, where is Scarecrow now?" Kauldar asked

Wally put looked out the window again and looked around. He sighed and said, "He's gone now. We've waited too long."

"Then we will go find him." Aqualad instructed

"What about the Joker? And the Riddler?" Zatanna asked

"I thought they left with Sportsmaster and Cheshire," Artemis said.

"No, those two did leave, but it is uncertain if Joker and Riddler are still here or not. We must be cautious," Kauldar instructed.

"Let's get started then," Superboy said as he walked out.

Miss Martain followed him. Artemis and Zatanna were next, along with Kauldar and Wally. "We should split up; Miss M, if you will." Kauldar asked

_Link established,_ M'gann said.

_Good; Miss Martain, you will be with Artemis. You two will head over to where we stayed when the game started and proceed to where we first landed. Superboy, you and Wally will search the perimeter of the Island. Zatanna, you and I will search all other existing areas. Once you are done and are sure nothing is wrong, everyone will help search the Island after contacting. If anything goes wrong, ask for help immediately. Go, _Aqualad ordered.

_Come on Supey, I'll race you to the edge of the Island! _Wally said to Superboy

_I'm not sure if that's a good-_ Superboy started

_Ha! Beat ya! Hurry up Supey! _Wally said as he waited to the edge of the island already

Superboy sighed and started to run over towards Wally._ Follow me Artemis, I'll show you where we were when we stayed during the game, _M'gann said as she started to fly away with Artemis following her in the shadows.

Aqualad faced Zatanna and said, _Let's get moving._

_Alright, but just to be clear, you have done the math right? _She asked him

_I have; Even if we do find Flash in time, what will we do? Him, and Robin have limited time, and we don't have a cure,_ Aqualad questioned.

_Yes, even if we were to get them to the Cave, we would still have to discover the cure, and I'm afraid we will not make it in time, _Zatanna concluded.

_Not true, Scarecrow has the cure. Robin always said that he carries the cure, just in case he gets infected by it. He might like to see over people afraid, but deep down, he's just as scared as us by his own creation, _Wally justified.

_If that's so, then we must find Flash and Scarecrow, _Aqualad said.

_Roger, _KF replied.

KF and Superboy walked very quickly around the perimeter of the island, staying very close to the water. They were looking intently into the forest, looking for any signs of life. They were also looking into the ocean and watching where they stepped. For all they know, they could be underground. If Robin was here they would know, but he's not here. They have to save him now, like he saved them on multiple occasions. Wally was looking out into the ocean and stopped. Superboy stopped with him and looked at where he was looking. _Hey Aqualad, is there supposed to be a Marine Base near this island? _Wally asked

_No, what's the matter Kid? _Aqualad asked

_I just saw a periscope in the water, _Wally answered slowly,

_We'll be right there. Is it still there?_

_Yes…it's watching us. Supey, don't look away, the might do something, _the speedster warned.

_No problem, _Supey replied.

They stared at the periscope. They were both very tense. It would be so easy for someone to attack them from the behind now.

They probably shouldn't have thought that. "Found you…" a voice said from behind.

Now they both tensed up. "KF, keep looking at the periscope; I'm going to turn around." Superboy told him

Wally nodded and Superboy turned and put his back against Wally's. "It's Joker," Superboy told him.

"Oh, now it's a party," Wally joked.

"Ooo, someone with a sense of humor; this should be fun! Why don't you face me boy?" Joker asked Kid Flash

"I'm a bit preoccupied right now; maybe later!"

"Come on, just once." Joker tempted him

"Supey take him out," Wally instructed him.

"Gladly," Superboy said as he jumped at Joker.

He growled and ran at him while Wally looked at the periscope. Wally couldn't see what was happening, but it sounded odd. He heard various honks, slicing noises, Joker's laugh, and Superboy's grunting. "Is everything alri-" Wally began to ask before Superboy interrupted him

"KF DUCK!" he yelled

Wally didn't think twice before ducking. He saw a knife go wiping past his head into the water. He made a mistake and turned around to look at what was happening. Superboy punched out Joker and Superboy looked at Wally. His eyes went wide and yelled, "Behind you!"

The water rose up to Wally's feet and his ankles were submerged in water. Even though it was only ankle deep, a hand shot out of the water and grabbed Wally's leg. Wally yelled and tried to shake the hand off. It was no use, it had his leg in a death grip. It tugged him down and Wally fell on his butt. Superboy ran over and grabbed Wally's hand. The hand began to pull him into the water, but Superboy was pulling back. Wally was getting pulled from both sides and it hurt so badly. He yelled out in pain only louder and looked Conner in the eye. "Let go," he told him.

"No; I'll pull you out," Conner reassured him.

"No, you'll pull my arm off. I'll be fine; I promise," Wally said to him.

* * *

"Come on, we have to help them!" M'gann said as she started flying away

Artemis nodded and started booking it through the forest. Miss Martian was flying above Artemis and a little bit ahead of her, giving Artemis some direction on where to run. Miss Martian looked ahead to see Superboy and Kid Flash standing still looking out into the ocean. She stopped flying when she heard Artemis scream. "Artemis!" M'gann yelled as she flew down to her.

She thought that she was hit with the fear gas as well, but she wasn't. She was on the ground with a bloody nose, looking up at the Riddler. Her eyes glowed green and Riddler was thrown into a tree. Artemis got up and started firing arrows at him. If you look at Riddler, you would think he was a scrawny villain who had henchmen do all the dirty work for him. But he was agile. He had a staff with a giant question mark on top of it. Every arrow that came at him, he deflected with his staff. Artemis stopped firing them and ran at him. Riddler laughed and waited for her. She kept running and right before she reached him, she jumped and Miss Martian raised her into the air. Riddler was shocked and looked at Miss Martian, to see what she was doing, taking his eyes off of Artemis. Artemis fell down from above and was about to punch him in the face, but he took his staff and knocked her out of the way. Miss Martian was right there and quickly punched him in the face.

Artemis smashed into a tree and yelped in pain. She groaned and looked at the scene before her. Riddler was on the ground and Miss Martian was in the air glaring at him; daring him to get up again. Artemis stumbled to her feet and loaded her arrow again. She stood next to M'gann and also glared at him. Riddler laughed and said, "Well look what we have here…."

"Where's Scarecrow?" Artemis growled

"What, I'm not good enough for you girls?" he asked innocently

"Not even close," M'gann sneered.

"Well I should be, because I'm your ticket to him," he grinned.

The two girls looked at each other and then back at him. Riddler responded to their silence with, "What runs but never gets tired and has no feet, and roars but has no mouth."

"That's easy, it's a river," Artemis replied.

"Do you see a river here?" he asked

"No but…"

"What happens when you add a mad man in the mix of all of this?" he asked

"I don't know I-" Artemis said

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave until you answer my riddle."

"You can't make us do anything," Miss Martian responded.

"Can I?" he asked

He snapped his fingers and out of the trees and bushes came out henchmen that were in camouflage. Both of the girls looked around them and began to attack. Artemis started shooting arrows while Miss Martian took one man at a time and slammed them into objects and occasionally punched them. Miss Martian was busy throwing a henchman into another henchman, that she didn't see another one come behind her. He snuck up behind her and struck her on the head. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She groaned and started to get up, but not before she was kicked in the head again. She was knocked unconscious and Riddler smiled. "Stop, or I'll kill your friend." He commanded

Artemis looked over at M'gann and frowned. She put her hands up and two henchmen grabbed them and put them behind her back. They moved her towards Riddler, her bow and arrows forgotten on the ground behind her. The Henchmen shoved her to her knees and she fell. Riddler put his staff under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "Now what's the answer to my riddle?"

She glared at him and didn't respond. There was a moment of silence before they heard someone else scream. It was a guy this time. Wait, Wally and Conner asked for help….it couldn't be. She looked over towards the direction of the scream, but Riddler grabbed her face with his hand faced it towards him. "The answer my dear," he cooed.

She glared and said, "Water; that periscope that was watching them, it did something….you're drowning him!"

"So the blonde does have a brain," Riddler commented.

She spit in his face and Riddler growled. He slapped her in the face, and Artemis's lip was split. "Worht eht snailliv!" Zatanna yelled

All the henchmen and Riddler were thrown away from Artemis and Miss Martian. Zatanna came running in and helped Artemis up. She got up and grabbed her bow and arrows. "We need to get Miss Martian to the ship," Artemis said.

"I got it; Etativel," she said as M'gann was lifted into the air.

"The Bio Ship is near here. You take her there and I'll go help Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad. Come in the Bio Ship as soon as you can," Artemis instructed.

Zatanna nodded and began walking towards the direction of the Bio Ship. Artemis broke into a run. She looked like hell. Her nose was all bloody, her lip was split, and her arm hurt. It was badly bruised, but she didn't care. She was going to help Wally. And the team of course….

* * *

Conner frowned sadly and let go of Wally. Wally yelled as he was dragged into the water as he clawed at the sand. Soon, Wally was submerged in the water and nothing was left but bubbles. Superboy turned around to see Aqualad running at him. "Quickly, KF was dragged under water!"

Aqualad nodded and ran into the water. Screw no diving in the shallow end; he dived right into the water. He started to swim down and looked for Wally. He saw a light and swam towards it. As he got closer, he saw Wally. He didn't see what it was, but something was dragging him. He was unconscious as soon as he was inside, the doors that he was dragged into closed. Aqualad resurfaced and meet Superboy at the beach, which at that time, was joined with Artemis. "There is a fortress under water. They took Wally there, and that is most likely where Flash is as well." Aqualad informed them

They both nodded and Artemis handed Conner a re-breather. He took it and they both put it in their mouths. They heard a noise and they looked out into the sea. The shield went about half a mile from the shore. There was a black boat and the top opened. Batman stood up and looked at the three of them. He tried saying something, but they couldn't hear them. Batman had a frustrated look on his face and pointed to his wrist. Time; it was limited, they got that. He pointed to the shield and then held up a syringe. He wanted them to take down the shield because he had the cure. They nodded and dived into the water.

Batman watched as they dove into the water and sighed. He knew that they needed a cure, but that this was different. Last time he saw Scarecrow, he warned him about making a more permanent one. Since then, he made a cure for his venom that if not treated within a half an hour, they would fall into a coma. They would never wake up, and would eventually die from fear. If the cure wasn't inject before time was up, then the cure was pointless. The Team needed to hurry up.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me what you think! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! That's just the way it works. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Feel The Aster

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had finals weeks ago and then they started the new term off really hard. So then I got my laptop confiscated…now I wrote it down and here I am sneaking onto the computer to update! Shows how much I love you guys and this story! So I'm planning on ending it really soon! Like two chapters left soon….so please review! And suggestions and ideas are welcomed! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Robin!" Zatanna shrieked

As soon as she entered the Bio Ship, she heard and saw him screaming and thrashing on the floor in agony. She lightly set M'gann down on the floor as she knelt down to Robin. She had to quickly drop her head as one of his flailing arms sung at her. Zatanna stood up away from the distress boy and squeaked, "Niartser nibor!"

Robin's flailing hands and feet were now pinned down to the ground and stayed there as if they were glued. However, his head continued to move back and forth while muttering some words that Zatanna couldn't quit comprehend. She knelt down once again and put one hand on his forehead and one hand on his own. She sulked as she felt that his head was burning up like mad when his hand was dead cold. "Etativel," She whispered dejectedly.

Robin's body was levitated in the air as she lead him into the back of the Bio Ship were she knew there was a mini Med Bay. She carefully placed his body on the bed and strapped him his so he wouldn't flail as much when her spell wore off and so he wouldn't tumble off when she flew the Bio Ship. Yes, she didn't have the most experience flying it, but she had no choice. She has to join the others so they can save Robin and Flash. She just hoped that M'gann would wake up soon. With her down, she had no idea where to go to find the team. She didn't want to use her com-link for that off chance that if they were hiding, she didn't want them answering her back and having them revealing themselves. That wouldn't help the situation. She half ran into the front of the Bio Ship and strapped M'gann into one of the passenger seats for there was only one bed in the Med Bay. She took a deep breath and sat in the pilot seat. Soon enough, the Bio Ship was in the air and in camouflage mode, flying just above the tree lines.

She smiled broadly when she spotted it. It was a black boat! But not just any black boat, Batman's boat! Hopefully he would help her out. Right now she had no idea on what her next plan of action was. She flew over to the edge of the island and finally skimmed the water until she came to a complete stop right before she hit the force field that was trapping her and the team inside. She got out on top of the Bio Ship and smiled at Batman. At first he looked a little shocked, but then he almost smiled. Notice I said almost, which means he was going to but then he remembered that he was Batman. He began talking to her and soon her smile turned into a frown.

She couldn't hear a word he was saying. "Etirw ruo sdrow tuo!" Zatanna exasperated

Now when Batman spoke, the words he was saying appeared above his head. _Why aren't you with the Team? _He asked

_I took Miss Martian back to the Bio Ship because she was hurt. Robin is in there as well. He got hit with the Fear Gas, _she answered sadly

Batman's eyes defiantly got larger in shock. He quickly replied with, _I made a cure for this new Fear Gas. Scarecrow tipped me off last time we fought. I have enough for each of you. I thought only flash got hit with it and that as soon as you found him Robin would give him the one he has in his belt. Quickly, the pouch in the front to his right should have to antidote. Inject it into the place where he was hit, and he should but up and fine in three minutes._

Zatanna beamed as she ran as fast as she could back into the Bio Ship and into the Med bay were Robin was lying down, having a nightmare. Trying not to be awkward about it, she reached into his belt where Batman said it would be and pulled out a package. It was a flash with purple liquid in it, a needle and the tube that gets attacked to the needle. She quickly attached them and sucked the cure into the needle. She took a calming breath for she was so excited that Robin would be alright. She tilted his neck away from her so that the left side of his neck was exposed to her. She pulled the neck collar down and saw a little pink dot where the dart once injected him. He injected him with the cure and slowly pushed down the tab and the liquid flowed throughout his body. Once it was in, she took the needle out and set it aside.

He would be alright. She left him so she could go tell Batman that he was going to make it. As she got outside the Bio Ship, she was about to speak to Batman again when she heard, "Don't talk to him! That's cheating! What's the point of playing a game if you're not going to play by the rules?"

Zatanna wiped her head around to see the Joker, along with some of his creepy clown goons, standing in three boats, surround the Bio Ship. Batman growled from the outside in anger. He knew Zatanna cure Robin, but if she didn't win then it would be for absolutely nothing. He had faith in her, but this was the Joker…He had trouble taking him down on his own sometimes. This wasn't going to end well. If Zatarra was here, he would kill him. Well, try to anyway.

"Well maybe you should set the rules before we play! Last time I checked, you didn't say that we couldn't talk to Batman!" she yelled back.

"Tsk Tsk girl! Don't assume! It makes an ass out of you and me!" Joker smiled as he cracked up at his joke

"Real original," the sorcerer muttered.

One of the creepy clown goons threw bolos at her and she yelled "Eativel!"

She flew up high in the air and now she was looking down at all of them. "Hsurc tnaig ladit evaw!" She yelled once again, only more nervously then before

What was supposed to be a giant tidal wave turned out to be half of the size of one. Instead of flipping all the boats over, it only pushed the boats back almost all the way back to shore. Which was good for the fact that it was about a mile or half a mile away from where she currently was; now she bought herself some time to think about what she was going to do next. She quickly looked at Batman and he said, _You need to focus. Try it again and say it strongly and fearlessly._

She nodded back at him and turned to face them again. They were almost here, with Joker's boat leading the way. She was still extraordinarily high in the air as she prepared herself. She began to mutter to herself, "I have to be strong… I have to be fearless… I have to… for Robin."

She thought she said it to herself, but Batman could still read her words that appeared above her head and he actually smiled. Zatanna clapped her hands together, and for the first time, her eyes glowed yellow as she yelled, "HSURC TNAIG LADIT EVAW!"

This time, a giant tidal wave rose in behind her and as she spread her arms out to send the tidal wave after the Joker and the goons, it left an opening so the Bio Ship and herself could avoid it. Joker's boat speed out of the way and around it for in was only as long as four houses. He managed to get out of the way, but the other boats weren't so lucky. They were consumed by water and were tossed and turned all the way to shore. Zatanna knew the rule that you couldn't kill, so when the wave was finished, all of the people that were on the boats that got hit ended up unconscious on the shore. Her eyes turned to their normal blue color and she smiled to herself. She got all of them, or at least she thought she did.

The boat the Joker was in went around it without her notice, but Batman noticed it. He tried yelling at her, but her back was to him so she didn't see the words forming over his head. She was still in the air when Joker took out a bazooka gun and fired a missile at her. She heard it as soon as it was fired and turned around to face the Joker with a gasp. She didn't have time to react or to think of what to do. She thought she was done for. That is, until you heard a swooshing noise and suddenly a bird=a-rang hit the missile midair and it blew up halfway towards Zatanna. "Not cool Jokey, not cool at all. Prepare to feel the aster."

* * *

Superboy, Aqualad and Artemis were currently hiding in the rafters in the underwater cave, devising a plan. There were five doors on the other side of the room and they knew what all but the last one was used for. The first one they had trouble with, but when two doctors constantly went in and out of it, they saw Flash thrashing around as if he was in pain with his hands chained to the wall. They watched as they dragged a struggling and choking Wally into the second door. He was choking on water and when they shoved him in a room, they all had to resist from screaming out. They closed the door, but before they did, they saw gas consume the room and Wally falling to the ground. At that point they knew that there was another clock ticking away somewhere in the sky. The third door was basically a weapon room. They didn't get a good glance at it, but they saw dart guns, knives and guns even though they were sure that there was much more in there. The fourth door was what they didn't like. It was a control room where they saw all sorts of parts of the island where being video-taped. Something that puzzled them was that they saw themselves on the screen in the forest, walking around. It looked exactly as they were when they began their search before they came down here. They first thought that Robin was okay, until two men right below them began to talk. "Before I switched shifts, I got to see the fight between Joker and the magic girl."

"You're lucky; the most excitement I got was Speedy and the Super Boy racing to the edge of the island. How did the fight go down?"

"Well the girl almost got them, but Joker, being the smart man he is, got around her giant wave that she created and shot a missile at her! I don't know what happened after that, because I think the camera exploded and the one that was on the missile exploded half way as well. We're all pretty sure he hit the target."

"Shame, would've been nice to see her blown to bits."

"I agree, I agree… But the weird thing is, the Joker isn't back yet!"

"Maybe he went to go look for the other kids!"

"Yeah, he was complaining about how 'un-pleasurable' they were being."

Artemis had to hold back a sudden cry. Zatanna was a good friend of hers. Now that she thinks about it, one of her only friends. Superboy looked absolutely pissed while Kauldar just glared. Now was not the time to grieve. If they didn't focus, there would be more than one person to grieve. They especially wanted to know what was behind the fifth door, for they felt as though it was important. "Calm down, we need a plan otherwise Zatanna won't be the last."

"How can you think like that? Zatanna is dead!" Artemis whispered-shrieked

"He did say that the missile exploded half way. Chances are, Zatanna made it explode before it hit her and was still fighting. If she made that giant wave, then she was on the water and probably near Batman. He would instruct her on what to do." Aqualad calmly explained

"But she can't hear Batman," Superboy pointed out.

"She has magically powers; I am more than certain that she has a spell that will be able to let her talk to him. Now we need to focus. The sooner we are done here, the sooner we can help Zatanna."

"If she's still alive," Artemis muttered sadly to herself.

"We need to figure out what is behind door number five," Kauldar stated.

"It's Scarecrow of course," said a voice behind them.

They all gasped and quickly turned around, ready to fight. They didn't need to, however. "The guards in Flash's and Wally's room each have a tablet that I hacked into. It shows a video of Scarecrow sitting in a room. I presume it's the last one that you guys are stumped about. There are a number of of bottles in there, as well as an emergency escape route that when exited, it will lead out right on shore right on top of us. There is also a green button underneath his desk that I guarantee if we press it, the shield will turn off. He's currently sitting at a desk plotting something." Robin explained

Conner went completely off topic and asked, "How are you alright?"

"Batman already made a cure for Scarecrow tipped him off. He made sure I had a cure in my belt. Zatanna told me that Batman informed her of it and injected me." He supplied

"Zatanna's okay then?" Artemis asked

"Yeah; though it was a close call. After I intercepted that missile from hitting her, we had to battle on the sea; which was easier for him than for us. We managed with nothing more than bumps and bruises though. After that I hacked their security system to make it look as though we were still searching on land. Zatanna is on board the Bio Ship now trying to wake up Miss M."

"So what do we do know?" Artemis asked

"Robin, are there cameras in Flash and Kid Flash's holding cells?" Aqualad asked

"No; they think that they're safely guarded so there was no need. The only room that has security cameras is Scarecrow's room."

"Good; Aqualad to Zatanna, how is M'gann?" Kauldar asked

"She's awake, give her a minute so I can catch her up," Zatanna replied.

"Alright…I hate to put the pressure on you Robin, but you and Miss Martian will take out those guards in the room. You two are the less likely to be seen. If possibly, move one of them to the other's room. Don't do so if it's too risky." Aqualad instructed

"No problem."

_Link established; I got all that you said Aqualad. I'm on my way to Flash's cell,_ Miss Martian said telepathically.

_Good, report back when you are finished._ He responded

He was about to talk to Robin when he noticed that he was no longer there. He smiled and turned to Artemis and Conner. _Zatanna, I need you to wait right above shore and alert Batman to be ready. Also inform us on the times in the sky_. Kauldar said

_On my way._ She answered

_As soon as Robin and Miss Martian get back, we are breaking into the fifth door. Our main objective is to get the antidotes and give them to Flash and Kid Flash. One of us will give them the cure while the others go after Scarecrow and take care of the rest of the men that are here. _Aqualad explained

_That seems impulsive of you Kauldar. Are you alright?_ Artemis asked

_I am perfectly fine. Right now I am concerned about the lives of our team mate and his mentor. _Kauldar told her

_Alright, Flash and Wally are both in the first room. _Robin informed the Team

Aqualad commanded, _Good, prepare to fight._

* * *

**Well how was that? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. Therapy

**ABSURD! WALLY IS NOT DEAD! HE IS JUST IN THE SPEEDFORCE AND WILL COME BACK IN THE NEXT EPISODE THAT I AM CONVINCED THAT WILL AIR SOON AND HE WILL LOVE ARTEMIS AGAIN AND I ILL FEEL WHOLE ONCE AGAIN! Okay now that my feelings are out, I can begin…. Thank you all for the fantastic reviews and I am positive to say that this is the last chapter so don't you guys go and change my mind! Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did then Wally wouldn't have 'died' in Endgame**

* * *

_Batman, be ready to come in. The Team is going to open the force field. _Zatanna informed him

Batman just nodded and got into his boat to get ready to come in. She looked at the clocks floating in the sky and frowned. Not out of despair, but confusion. She spoke to the Team, _Guys, something is wrong with the clocks. At points, they stop for a couple seconds and then begin to countdown again._

_That's Flash and KF's healing coming in. They heal quicker than we normally do. _Robin said

Kauldar added,_ that'll slow the poison down, but it won't stop it._

* * *

Kauldar looked at Superboy and nodded. Superboy jumped down from the rafters and landed on a worker. Everyone's attention was brought on him and another worker signaled for the guards to attack. Kauldar jumped down as well to help Superboy with Miss Martian was invisible, lifting objects and throwing them at the guards of just throwing guards that got too close to Aqualad and Superboy.

While all the attention was on them, Artemis and Robin snuck across the rafters to the other side of the room. They jumped down without being noticed and opened the fifth door. They immediately ducked as a fear gas dart was shot at them.

Scarecrow was holding the gun and prepared to shoot them again but Artemis shot an arrow and knocked the gun out of his head. "Don't get too close to him," Robin warned her.

She nodded and shot another arrow at which he dodged. Scarecrow made way to the escape root behind him and Robin jumped at him. He kicked him in the back and he fell to the floor. He landed next to the shelf with the antidotes. Artemis was about to grab one but then stopped. "They're two different colors; which one is the poison and which one is the antidote?" Artemis asked

Robin snapped his head towards Scarecrow and asked, "Well? Which one is the antidote? Is it the purple or the red one?"

"Why should I tell you?" he sneered

Artemis tossed him the red vile and said, "I guess we'll have to test on you then. Don't worry; we're doing it 'for science'."

Scarecrow crawled away from Robin and Robin said, "Purple is the antidote."

Artemis went to go grab one, but Scarecrow already thought of something. He pushed the shelf forward and it began to fall. "Artemis!" Robin screamed

All the liquids came crashing down on her. Shards of glass ripped through her skin as she tried to shield her face, but it didn't matter. She dropped her bow on the ground and tried to save a vile of the antidote, but it was no use. The shelf fell on top of her so it restrained her on the ground. She screamed in pain, and some of the liquid on that crashed on her face got in her mouth. Robin wasn't sure which liquid it was, but it wasn't good. Maybe it was a mix and she would be alright. But now they didn't have an antidote for KF or Flash.

Robin raised the shelf off of Artemis and then knelt down to her. Scarecrow took this as his opportunity to leave. "Artemis… are you alright?" he asked

"Y-yeah…I'm fi-" she stopped as she passed out

"Artemis!"

_Guys! There's another clock! _Zatanna exclaimed

_Robin, Artemis; what happened? _Kauldar asked

_It's Artemis! She- there's no antidote. Scarecrow pushed the shelf over and Artemis got hit…_

_Push the button! _Aqualad instructed

Robin rushed over and underneath the table. He immediately pressed the button and waited. _The force field is down! Batman is coming! _Zatanna informed them

_Scarecrow is on his way up. Get the antidote from Batman and let him deal with Scarecrow. You come down here and help us. _Robin said

Robin picked Artemis up and carefully exited the room. Superboy saw them from the other side of the room, but so did the guards. They came at the two of them, but Superboy jumped in front of them while Miss Martian threw some guards away from them. Aqualad soon entered the mix and Robin walked as quickly as he could to the first room to put her with the Flash and KF. Robin set Artemis down right next to Wally and looked at them.

The people that he cared so much about are slowly crumbling away in their own nightmares. Wally was probably screaming the most. Robin knew it was about his dad too. With him yelling in pain, saying 'sorry' or 'please', it was expected that he eventually yelled 'dad'. Wally suddenly grabbed Artemis's hand right next to him, and held it tight. Instead of her hand just lying there, it squeezed his hand back. They seemed to calm down a bit, but Wally was still yelling and Artemis didn't make a sound. He smiled briefly before turning to exit the room. He opened the door to be greeted with a guard right away. He had no time to act, but he didn't have to. "Nug ot ekans!"

The gun that the guard was holding became a snake and swiftly wrapped around the guard. "Ekans ot epor!"

The snake became a rope and the guard was all tied up. "Well done Z," Robin commented.

"Thanks; I got the antidotes right here!" she said as she entered the room

"How's everything going on out there?" he asked

She got out seven vials and laid them on the floor while responding, "It's just Superboy out there. All the guards are almost down so Miss Martian and Aqualad went to go help Batman with Scarecrow and Joker. Joker got loose again so they are chasing him down."

Robin nodded and turned back to the unconscious people. "Start with Flash first; he's been under it the longest."

"Where was he hit?"

"Excuse me?" she asked

Zatanna explained, "It can only been inject where he was first injected by the fear. We need to find it."

"This can't be too hard," Robin retorted sarcastically.

They searched his neck first, but there was nothing. They took his cowl down and check his face but again nothing. They finally found it on his back where there was a little hole where the dart had gone through. Robin inject him and nothing happened. He looked at Zatanna and she said, "It takes a couple minutes for him to wake up."

"Right; let's move onto KF."

They didn't have to search long. They injected him on the neck just like Zatanna did for Robin. Wally started to calm down as Barry opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. "Kid!" he gasped

He looked over at an unconscious Wally and got a sad look in his eyes. "I-Is he alright?" he asked hoarsely

"Yeah, we just injected him. But we're going to have a problem with Artemis."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked

"She swallowed it. I'm not sure that it'll work the same as injecting it in where the fear first got in. Do you think it'll work the same?" he questioned

Zatanna said, "It should; but then again, it's not supposed to be swallowed but injected right?"

"I'd say that we get her to the Watch Tower, but I'm not sure that we'll have enough time." Flash said as he stood up

"Batman is here; he'll know what to do." Robin said confidently

Zatanna responded, "Then let's move her to him. Superboy should've finished the rest of the guards off by now."

"What about Wally? Why isn't he awake?"

Robin said, "He should be awake soon enough."

They all starred at Wally, waiting to wake up and smiled. Wally was still holding Artemis's hand. Barry knelt down and stroked Wally's hair. "Come on kid. You have to wake up," he whispered.

He still wasn't awake and Robin said, "We'll just have to carry him until he wakes up. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Etativel," Zatanna waved.

Both bodies were levitated into the air, still hand in hand as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Batman! Can't you cut me loose? I'm sooo bored waiting for bird boy!" Joker laughed

Batman only glared even more that only made the Joker laugh even harder. "Funny; it seems like you're having a good enough time," Superboy said as he crossed his arms.

Flash zoomed to a stop in front of Batman and said, "We have a problem."

"Why, you seem well enough." He commented

"There's still a clock in the sky…." M'gann said slowly

"You mean Kid Flash-" Superboy started

"No," Wally said as he ran next to Barry. "It's Artemis."

"I gave you guys the cure. Why didn't you give it to her?" Batman demanded

"Because she swallowed it; I'm not sure if it will be the same," Robin told his mentor.

"Try it," he instructed.

Kid Flash stepped up and said, "But she's unconscious! We'll have to force it down her throat!"

Batman only stared at him, and soon the whole Team. "B-but you can't do that!"

Batman stepped forward and said, "We can and we have to."

Zatanna set Artemis down on the ground and Wally immediately went to her side. Robin was on the other side with the vial. They looked each other in the eye and Wally took a deep breath. Wally opened Artemis's mouth, only to be hit in the face with her hand. "Don't touch me…" she grumbled

"You didn't swallow the fear?" Wall asked

She coughed as she propped herself on her elbows and said, "I swallowed something."

"Drink this just in case," Robin said handing her the vial of the antidote.

She took it and swallowed it with a grimace. "Ew, that's disgusting."

"What did you expect?" Flash answered sarcastically

"Everybody; you need to be injected with the antidote; just in case." Batman instructed

Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad and Zatanna stepped forward as Batman injected them in the arm one by one with the antidote. The others didn't need it because they have already taken it because they got hit with the Fear. "I'll take Joker. Flash, take Scarecrow on foot. Team, you head back to the cave and wait for our arrival."

The Team nodded and trudged to the Bio Ship. They were in no mood to argue. They were all exhausted form this mission, especially for those who were using extra energy from being scared when they had nightmares. "Wally," Robin said before he walked onto the Bio Ship.

"Yeah Rob?"

"We need to talk."

"Can we do it when we get to the Cave? I'm tired and need something to eat."

Robin grunted but said, "Fine, but we will talk about it."

"About what?" Wally asked scared

"What I saw in your head."

Wally gave a weak smile and said, "You know, that was actually what one of my nightmares was about; someone finding out what happened to me."

"What were the other parts about?"

He sighed and replied, "You guys dying, hating me…going too fast…and…"

Robin stated softly, "Your dad."

Wally took a sharp intake of breath and swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Yeah…my dad."

Robin clapped his best friend on the back and said, "Come on; let's get you taken care of. Then I can interrogate you."

"Yay," Wally replied sarcastically.

* * *

They had the energy to fight back. And boy, were they going to fight back. "Absolutely not," Artemis exclaimed.

"Batman you can't be serious! We don't want therapy again!" Robin yelled

"Yeah! We know what we signed up for! This doesn't bother us!" Conner argued

Flash interjected and said, "Then why were you all depressed after the Failsafe Simulation?"

Wally said, "Because with that one, we thought we knew what we signed up for, but apparently we didn't. You guys let it get out of control."

"Enough; this is not up for debate."

"Can I talk to Alfred instead?" Robin asked

"Who?" The Team asked

Wally raised his hand and said, "I would like to talk to Alfred as well."

"Who is Alfred?" Artemis asked

"No, you will all talk to Black Canary starting Tuesday."

The Team groaned and dispersed. "Wally," Flash said.

"Yeah Uncle B?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I got some food in my system and I'm feeling energetic again."

"I mean are you _okay_?" he asked

Oh," Wally said stunned. "I'm actually not sure."

"Will you talk to me and Iris when we go home?"

"Depends," Wally said.

"On what?"

"What is it that we'll have to be talking about?"

"Well," he started, "tell me how the mission went and what happened."

"You don't remember?" Wally asked

Barry gave a sad expression and pointed to his head. "I remember waking up to see you having a nightmare and Robin injecting you with a purple substance. I remember everything from that point."

Wally sighed and Barr said, "Only a couple more weeks and I'll be good to go. Don't bet yourself up over it. That was my mistake against Grodd."

"Flash, can I talk to Wally?" Robin asked

Barry looked a little worried because he didn't want to leave Wally's side. He gave Wally a tight hug and whispered, "I'll wait for you in the kitchen when you're done. We'll go home together."

Robin grabbed Wally by the arm and led them to his spare room in the Cave. "Isn't it bad enough that I have to talk to Black Canary and Uncle Barry?" Wally complained

"It won't be as bad if you just go along with it," Robin supplied.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Robin immediately asked, "How come you never told me?"

"Well it's not exactly something I like talking about to be honest, Dick."

"I know, but aren't we best friends?"

"Of course we are it's just-it's just that I didn't want anyone to find out in the first place. If I hadn't been a stupid kid, then maybe my dad wouldn't have killed my mom and I could've helped him and we could all still be a family and-"

"STOP! Just…stop. I can't stand it when you talk about yourself like that."

"But it's tru-"

"No way in hell is it true. You're living with someone that you deserve to be with. You are being treated the way you're supposed to be treated. Wally if you would've stayed there, who knows if you could've died."

"Dick don't be overdramatic."

"I'm not! Wally your dad killed your mom!"

Wally hissed, "Thanks Dick."

"What if he killed you too?" he asked hoarsely

There was a moment of silence where neither boy said a word. That thought has occurred to Wally as well. There was no denying that his dad could've killed him. He could've snapped at any moment and Wally would be as defenseless as ever. "I would've run away," he tried.

"I was in your memories," Dick reminded him. "I've seen you try to run so many times. You only got away once. And that was when Barry and Iris came in."

"You think that I don't know that? You think that I haven't ever thought of killing myself just to make his job easier because eventually he would kill me as well?" Wally screamed

"Wally…" Dick choked

"You know what it's like. I know you do. Even before you became Robin, you knew what it was like to almost die. Every day you swung on that trapeze with no net, knowing that one slip up could end your life. Same goes for me. One slip up and my dad will get angry. Not even that, just my presence will get him angry. You know what it's like to be so close to death to the point where you practically see, _fear_ it every day because you're not sure if that day will be your last."

"But I had my parents. If I fell they would catch me. I trusted them. After they died, I had Bruce. He was always with me to make sure that I wouldn't die. Then I have the Team. They make sure that nobody dies and that we all get home safe. I trust Bruce and the Team."

"Are you saying that I don't trust Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, or the Team or you?"

"No; I'm saying that there was always someone that would prevent me from dying. From making me face my worst fear alone. There is always someone there for you Wally. You just don't realize it sometimes."

"Because sometimes, maybe I don't want their help; maybe I just want to accomplish something on my own without anyone's help so I don't feel as useless as my father kept on telling me that I was. Sometimes…I just want it all to end…even now."

Robin choked up and said, "Wally if something is ever wrong, you need to tell someone. Even if it's not me, just say something. I can't lose you. Wally…we came close to losing you twice. When we entered your mind and back there against Scarecrow and Joker. I don't want to lose you to yourself."

Wally thumbled with his fingers and whispered, "I know…but just think about it; it's my fault. It's my fault now that you guys had to go after me."

"If that hadn't happened we wouldn't have found Flash or the antidote."

"Still…even with Flash. Because of me he got thrown across the city by Grodd and is having temporarily memory problems! That's why he got lost in the 'game' and got injected. He forgot where he was, who he was up against, and what was going on."

"That wasn't your fault; it was-"

"Grodd's fault I know, I know. But there's still that feeling of guilt you know? Like if I would've done this then it could've prevented that."

Dick thought back to his parents. If he told someone that he saw Tony Zucco that night then maybe his parents would still be alive today. "I understand."

"Right now…. Everything just… is just a mess."

"Yeah this past month has been crazy. But Wally, everyone is concerned about you."

"Great just what I want; pity."

"They're not pitying you! They're caring about you! Wally, everyone, including me, always thought you had a perfect life. We thought that you were the one normal one out of all of us. Superboy is a clone, M'gann is a Martian, Kauldar is from Atlantis, Zatanna's dad is Doctor Fate, I'm an orphaned acrobat, and Artemis's family is a long line of villains-"

"Wait, what?"

Robin ignored him and said, "We thought that you were normal. That you had a nice life out of all of us here. If anything, you have the most traumatic."

"I'm sure all of our back stories are traumatic."

"True, but yours is more long lasting."

"Not if I make it that way."

Robin smiled and said, "How are you so happy?"

Wally questioned, "Do you want me to be sad?"

"Not at all, but how can you be happy when all of these terrible things keep happening to you?"

"Humor is the instinct for taking pain playfully. If I let all that bad stuff get me down, then nothing good will ever happen to me. I can't let my past control me."

Dick sighed and replied, "You're probably the strongest in the whole Team."

"I'm pretty sure Supey takes up that title."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I meant emotionally."

"Alright I guess that's not a bad title to work with." He admitted

They both gave out a good laugh before it died down. There was a moment of silence where they both just stared at the floor. Robin finally asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I want to talk about my dad beating me? About how scared I was just to go home? About how I thought I was all alone for so long because of him? About how he still beat me up just a couple of weeks ago? What makes you think that I would want to talk about that?"

"Have you ever tried?"

"No."

"Then you don't know the answer to that question yourself."

* * *

**Well that's it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. Little Birdie

**You people suck….you drew me in. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER AND NO EXCEPTIONS! Why do you guys always draw me back in? Anyways reviews are always welcomed but I swear to god if you draw me back into this story even though it's done after this chapter, I will either a) make a sequel even though I wouldn't know how to from this point b) slam my head against a wall c) send an aggressive yet thankful message for reviewing or d) completely ignore you and work on other stories. Now that you know the probabilities, you can calculate what I might do. That is if you really want to bother with it. I know I wouldn't. *Shiver* math…anyway suggestions or ideas are always welcomed! (Even though no more are needed so stop drawing me in even though I love writing this story) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Kid Flash shirt and ate a cake with his symbol on it but I don't own anything about him or anything else DC nation related.**

* * *

"Please?"

"For the last time Robin, no you cannot talk with Alfred!" Black Canary exclaimed

Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "You're denying me of my rights, keeping me captive here until I speak." Robin did a fake gasp and said, "You're kidnapping me!"

Black Canary rubbed her temples and growled, "I will use my sonic scream right in your ears if you don't stay on topic. Right. Now."

Robin snorted and said, "And what? Blow out my ears out and make them bleed?"

"If that's what it takes."

"You'll have to do better. If this was Wally then you would probably be off worse with a severe headache from his stubbornness."

Dinah smiled and said, "Why reference to Wally? I would think that Superboy would be the most stubborn, seeing as he would walk out."

"He doesn't count. He probably wouldn't even come in." He responded with a mini bat glare

"Getting a bit defensive Robin?" she asked

"No, just annoyed."

"Getting a headache yet?" she sneered

Robin glared at her and she just sat there and smirked. "Want to talk now?"

"Will you leave me alone if I don't?"

"Never," she replied.

"Let's see; I'm worried about Wally, I'm mad at his father, aggravated that we're sitting here 'talking' when we should be out doing more important things, and upset that Wally didn't tell me anything in the first place!" he exploded. "Can I go now?"

He didn't wait for an answer though. He got up from the green and oh-so-comfy chair and stormed out of the room. Dinah put her head in her hands and mumbled to herself, "Now I do wish that I called Alfred."

* * *

"Thank you for being cooperative M'gann." Black Canary said

She nodded her head but didn't say anything. "What's wrong M'gann?"

"Why does everything always happen to Wally?" she asked

"Well not everything bad happens to him. I'm sure you can still think of times where good things happened to him."

"But still…" She insisted. "It's like the bad guys are always targeting him!"

"That may have to do with something that happened to the League." She admitted, remembering the Justice Lords

"So they target Wally because of the League?" she asked almost sounding angry

"Not particularly, but when they have the chance, they try to take advantage of it."

"Does he know?"

"Yes," she reassured him. "This happened before he became Kid Flash. He knew the risks going into this 'job'."

"I just feel so bad for what I did to his mind when the Team went in there."

M'gann let out a few tears while Black Canary became confused. "M'gann, what did you do?"

"Uncle J'hnn and I… the Team wasn't getting anywhere close to the real Wallys. We had to directly lead them to the clues…to Wally's strongest memories, whether they were good or bad."

Black Canary stayed silent as she let M'gann continue. "I led Artemis and Red Arrow through. I tried to give them clues, but those clues almost hurt and kill Artemis, Red Arrow and Wally. I showed them a toy caterpillar which I thought would help by sending them to a little girl who had the real Wally, but it exploded."

She took a moment to breathe and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Then I played a song that Wally had going through his head, and then made them attract to an object each that had the real Wally in it. I made them see the things that he didn't want them to see and I feel so guilty!"

"You did what you had to do. I'm sure Wally appreciates it in the long run-"

"No! You can't tell him. He doesn't know that I intentionally made Artemis and Roy see those memories. Or that I intentionally put Robin in the most disturbed part of his mind because he is his best friend and he had the right to know!" M'gann began sobbing guiltily at this point. "I don't want him to hate me."

"He could never hate you M'gann," she reassured her.

"He can hate aspects of me. He can hate me but he could love Miss Martian for what she does. Either way he will hate me."

"He won't hate you if you tell him."

"He'll figure it out though," she countered. "Wally's smart, he'll figure it out."

"You're right," she said. "He is smart. He's smart enough to not be angry at you, but thankful. You saved his life. I believe that he's smart enough to realize that the good you did outweighed the bad."

"He'd rather be dead though."

"What?" Black Canary asked in alarm

"While I was in his mind, he had those thoughts. When he was with his father, when this disease hit him, and…"

Dinah leaned forward and whispered, "And when?"

"And when he was talking to Robin yesterday," she croaked. "I'm sorry! I can feel people's emotions and I couldn't help it because I was worried about him!"

Dinah bit her lip and said, "Thank you M'gann. You might have just saved his life again."

* * *

Wally was tapping his pencil rapidly on the kitchen counter of the cave. He was trying to do homework before he had to go in to see Black Canary. Artemis was sleeping in a chair next to the couch that Superboy and Kauldar were sitting on and Zatanna was in the other chair on the other side of the coach reading a magazine. Superboy was watching his static; Kauldar was politely sitting next to him while Robin was just sitting across from him.

Starring

The tapping got so bad that the pencil snapped in pieces. Wally groaned in frustration, swiped his papers off the table and stormed out of the room towards the zeta tubes. Why should he sit here to talk about something that he doesn't want to bring up again? He's fine and got over it, he doesn't need this. He heard the door open behind him, which means M'gann was done talking to Black Canary. He was supposed to go next, but he wasn't going to. Not ever.

"Wally!" Black Canary called

He just continued walking. Black Canary motioned for The Team to go after him. "Don't let him leave," she commanded them for only them to hear.

Artemis groaned as she heard those instructions. She so didn't want to deal with this after getting little sleep. She picked up her bow from the side of the couch and loaded and arrow. She shot one at an unaware, walking Wally. Half way through the air, the arrow became a net and latched itself onto KF.

Wally growled in surprise as he fell to the floor in the net. He quickly untangled himself and tried to make a dash for the zeta beams.

Note: tried

He was half way up on his feet when Robin came up behind him and held his arms behind his back so he couldn't run. Superboy jumped in (literally) and took Wally from Robin. He tucked Wally underneath his arm and started walking back. "Really Supey?" Wally argued

"If I have to go to therapy, so do you."

"Well we both could've got away if you've been discrete enough with me."

Conner scoffed and said, "Yeah, because throwing your papers off the table was real discrete."

"Don't judge me," he snapped playfully.

They walked back into the kitchen/living room area. Conner set Wally on the couch and wagged his finger at him, "Stay."

Wally chuckled and remained seated. His eyes drifted over to Artemis who was again sleeping in the chair, at a rather uncomfortable position. Wally sighed and got up to walk over to Artemis. "I said stay," Conner reminded him.

"Relax; I'm not going anywhere 'master'." Wally replied sarcastically

Wally picked Artemis up and moved her onto the couch. She looked more comfortable as she snuggled into the couch pillow. The Fastest Kid Alive sat down in the chair she previously occupied and waited. "Why did you run?" Zatanna asked

"For the same reason you didn't talk to anyone after your dad become Doctor Fate."

"You didn't want to be reminded of what happened," she filled in. "You didn't want to feel sad again."

Wally smiled and said, "Huh, maybe there is someone on the team I can finally relate to."

There was an awkward silence before Black Canary cleared her throat. "Kid Flash…"

"I would still prefer to talk to Alfred." Wally stated

"Now," she demanded.

Wally trudged into the room as Black Canary closed the door behind them. Zatanna asked, "Seriously, who is Alfred?"

"A wonderful, wonderful British man," Barry Allen said behind the team.

Iris and Barry Allen waited with the team while Wally and Dinah talked. M'gann was in the kitchen cooking something, and Iris asked, "Do you want help?"

She didn't let her answer since she was already up and in the kitchen. "You like to cook?" she asked Iris

"Well it doesn't matter if I do or don't; I've got two speedsters to feed!"

M'gann choked a sob. Iris put the bowl she was mixing down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"A couples times…" she whispered, "You might have ended up with only feeding one speedster…"

Iris placed her hands on her mouth and looked at Barry who looked just as shocked. Barry got up and walked over to M'gann. He put his hands on her shoulders lightly and crouched down to her eye level. "M'gann," he said softly to her. "Can you please…please tell me exactly what you mean?"

"He, um, he has had thoughts…and tried to," she paused for a moment to find the right phrase. "Leave us."

"C-Can you tell us when?" Barry stuttered

"When he was a kid; you know, before he lived with you. T-Then during that time when, um, when he had that disease thing," she said with more tears. "And then a-after we found out…then when he was talking to…to Robin."

Everyone looked at Robin and he was sitting on a chair shaking his head in his hands. "Has he ever, you know, _tried_ to during those times?"

"H-He didn't when he was little…I got the feeling in his mind that h-he was afraid. I shouldn't be telling you this." Admitted M'gann

Barry squeezed her shoulders affectingly and said, "You should be. M'gann, this is helping him. You're saving his life in case he might do it…again."

He choked at that last word as M'gann said, "He was at his old house. He began vibrating. I don't know how but he thought that….that would kill him."

"Speedforce…or if he did it continuously without going fast enough, he would have made the house explode." Barr explained

"When he knew that we knew for sure, it was when we began that mission…he went to the ocean."

"I sent Black Canary after him." Flash said

"But he was being followed," Kauldar spoke up.

"Yeah he was. It was the fear gas that made him think like that." Robin said

Zatanna spoke up, "But wasn't the fear gas supposed to be fatal?"

"Maybe not," Robin interjected. "There are some fear gases that we've seen. Some need an antidote while others are discrete and fade away on their own. Those work just enough to drive you crazy and to make you want to kill…yourself." Robin said quietly

Artemis quickly wiped her eyes so that no one could see that she was actually crying. "Anything else M'gann?" Superboy asked

"Yes, I don't know what you were talking about with him," M'gann said to Robin. "But, something made him want to end everything so that…so that he wouldn't have to confront anything again."

"We were talking about his dad." He informed the team, "And how he didn't want to tell me or anyone else about it."

Barry stood up and gave M'gann a hug. He stroked her hair as she cried and said to her, "You did good M'gann. You really helped him and you should be proud of yourself."

"Instead I feel guilty. I invaded his mind without his permission, something he never wanted me to do."

Before anyone could say anything, Wally stormed out of the therapy room and stopping in his tracks to look at everyone.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Wally asked. "Can we discuss history? I'm not doing too hot with it on homework."

"Sure; what is it that you're having trouble with?"

"The atomic bomb; I mean I get why we dropped it the first time, so why did we drop it a second?"

"Because they said they could still beat us. We wanted to make sure they stayed down."

"Well that's quite stupid," commented Wally. "It would've been easier just to threaten them again instead of doing it again."

"And have them live in fear?" she questioned

"Either way I look at it, everyone including Japan still lived and lives in fear of us that we might drop it again."

"Even though we are now allies with Japan and the past was the past," she smirked. "They're still afraid."

Wally glared and countered, "Why wouldn't they be? The possibility of getting bombed again still remains."

"That's true," she agreed. "But they shouldn't always be thinking about that; about the fear."

"Maybe," he replied more aggressively, "they don't."

Black Canary leaned back in her seat and looked back at him. Wally asked, "I'm guessing that this isn't about my history homework anymore."

"Think what you want," she shrugged.

He laughed sarcastically, "You see I would love to do just that. My only problem; you guys were already inside my mind. I can think what I want but now everyone would know about it."

"It's not like we can all read your minds now," Dinah defended.

"One of us can."

"Ah…you're afraid of M'gann."

"I'm afraid of Miss Martian and what she can do," he corrected her.

"So you're mad at her for going into your mind when you were sick." She stated

"No!" he exploded. "I'm mad at her because she saved my life!"

"Wally, you don't mean that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You're not in my head to make that decision."

"Sit down Wally," she commanded.

Wally obeyed, but barely sat on the edge. Dinah moved to the edge of her seat and leaned forward. "Wally, have you ever tried to kill yourself?"

"Obviously I haven't tried hard enough."

"Have you ever…hurt yourself?" she managed to get out

"Define hurt yourself," he asked in an uninterested tone.

"Like, cut yourself…You haven't, have you?"

He scoffed and replied, "No I haven't. And I won't let anyone take a look either because you should trust me."

"Okay," she continued. "How have you ever tried to kill yourself?"

"No comment."

"This isn't a news cast."

"Feels like one to me; you asking me questions that the public wants," he said referring to everyone outside. "And me having to give up some information that I don't want to just to satisfy you enough before you interrogate me again."

"Wally we need to know," she insisted.

The now mad speedster snarled back, "No, you guys _want_ to know."

"Wally please, we want to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"You obviously do if you don't even want to be alive right now!" Dinah screamed back

"Maybe the reason I don't want to be alive right now is because people are so- so _persistent_ on bringing my past back up to discuss it with me! To wanting to get justice for me even though I don't want it! To ask me over and over again, 'why didn't you tell anyone?' The past is supposed to stay in the past! Why don't you people get that?" He yelled as loud as he could

She pleaded. "Wally please! Tell us what's been going on! Tell us what we can do to help you!"

Wally kicked a table next to his chair. The flower pot that was on it fell and crashed to the ground. "I already told you! What you can do to help is nothing! I wasn't having these thoughts until my past came up and people wanted to get into my business! I know you guys are trying to help, but it's all fake!"

"We generally care about you. It's not fake; it's not pity." She tried

"Then why do I feel so alone sometimes?" he questioned him. "Even though you guys want to 'help', it doesn't feel like it."

"Go on Wally," she said softer.

"I feels like you guys don't have my back, like you guys are only doing it to make you guys feel good about yourselves."

With that Wally left angrily. He didn't want to hear one more of her 'feel-better words'. He opened the door and saw the whole team, Uncle Barry and his Aunt Iris staring at him. Black Canary came jogging after him and stopped and also looked at the situation. "Everyone here…they are here for you Wally. Me included, you should know that." She told him endearingly

He faced her and said, "Fine; I'll turn my head to the right… oh look, nobody by my side."

He moved his head to the right when saying this and nobody was there. Then he turned to the left where nobody was and continued, "Now to the left; oh look! I still feel empty inside!"

"Now I'm going to turn my head to the front of me," he said while looking at Black Canary. "Well so far the only thing you manage me to do is say things I didn't want to. I'll just swallow that pill I call pride."

He bit his lip and said, "That's about it."

"Really Wally? Did you ever bother to look behind you?" she questioned

He sighed heavily and turned around. Everyone was still there, grouped together and smiling at him. "Looks like you have a lot of people who have your back." Black Canary commented

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure Batman is looming around here somewhere," Robin assured.

Wally actually laughed and replied, "Way to get me to laugh even though I'm trying to be mad Rob."

He only smirked and said, "I only know how much you like to laugh rather than be mad. You were going to have to laugh eventually."

"You're really a piece of work Rob."

"I could seriously say to the same to you Fleet Feet," he joked.

"Alright that's it; stop talking to Artemis." Replied Wally to the nick name

"I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to, _Fleet Feet," _Artemis interjected.

"Nice nap?" he asked

"It was until I woke up from you and Black Canary's screaming."

"Well way to bring a tough subject back up again," Wally sneered.

"Did it work?" Robin asked out of the blue

Wally seemed puzzled and looked at his friend talking. "Did what work?"

"Talking about it," he inquired.

"We didn't talk about my dad per say….but talking about something did feel pretty good," Wally admitted, acting more calm now.

"It didn't seem like it back there," Black Canary commented.

Robin cut in and said, "Hey now; that was his first time admitting his feelings. I thought he did great!"

"Dude, you weren't even there!"

"Do you know that for sure?" smirked Robin

Everyone stared at him in silence until Wally said, "No comment."

* * *

"Are you going to be more cooperative Conner?" Black Canary asked

"It depends," he said.

"On what?"

"How come Kauldar and Zatanna don't have to talk to you?"

"I see Zatanna regularly since her father became Doctor Fate, so we'll talk later. Kauldar was summoned back to Atlantis. We're going to talk later."

"Okay."

"How are you?" she started

"I'm worried about Wally."

"Yeah, he's been having odd mood swings lately."

"Where is he?"

"With his aunt and uncle, but Conner, we're here to talk about you." She reminded him

"He was the first person, first _thing_ I saw when I came out of that pod. He let me stay at his house and gave me a family. He was the only one I told my secret too."

She smiled fondly and said, "He is easy to talk to, isn't he?"

"Yeah…I told him about my invulnerability."

"What's there to tell?"

"That I don't have it fully. That even though it protects me and that I can't get hurt, I still didn't get its full potential."

"What do you mean?" she asked

"It still hurts. Even though I get hit by all those bullets and I don't get injured, it still hurts."

"I'm sorry Conner."

"Me too."

* * *

"Artemis, please don't be like Robin."

Artemis didn't say anything as she slumped into her chair. "Fine, you don't want to talk. I get it. Then just listen to me."

Again there was no response from Artemis. "So," Dinah sighed. "I'm guessing that you don't want to talk about your attraction to Wally."

Artemis clenched her fists.

"Or the fact that he was so nice to move you comfortably to the couch."

She glared at Black Canary.

"Or even the fact that he cares so much about you yet you push him away."

"I do not push him away! He pushes me away!" she exclaimed

"Really?"

"Yes! I try to be nice to him and tried being friends with him but he never gets it! He always makes snarky comments at me because he hates me! I'm Red Arrow's replacement! That's all I ever was and still am to him."

"That may be so for the beginning, but I believe he has overcome that feeling for quite a while now," she told Artemis.

"How can you possibly know?" she asked bitterly

"Roy hasn't talked to Wally for months. You were there when he wasn't. You saved Wally's life more than once and Roy didn't because he walked out on Wally, Robin and Kauldar for his own selfish reasons."

"He would still rather have him on the team than me," she decided.

"Has Wally ever saved your life?" she asked

"Well, I guess so," she said unsurely. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That shows that he cares. It's been proven that Flashes don't really hate anyone. They are loving people and would rather talk things out with villains than get violent with them! Artemis, he could never hate anyone," she said sincerely. "Any you're not just anyone to him."

"I've never told anyone this; not even my mom."

Black Canary nodded her head for her to continue. "I have a thing for Wally. Probably because he wasn't flirting with me, it showed me who he actually was and his views on things rather than making them up to impress me. He was honest with me. Something I never was."

"Well I have to say that Robin was right."

"That little-"

"Artemis," Canary warned. "Anyway, if you truly feel that way about Wally, maybe you should tell him."

"Not now; he'll think that I've 'changed' because of what I saw inside his head. I'll wait," she told her.

"If that's what you think is best."

Artemis didn't say anything to that comment. "I just don't want to be upset that he doesn't feel the same way though."

"He feels the same way." She said confidently

Artemis snapped her head at her and Black Canary whispered, "A little birdie told me."

"Well that little birdie better keep his mouth shut about this," she smirked knowingly.

"Still," Artemis continued. "I don't think I would mind if he didn't anyway; one less secret for me to worry about."

Black Canary said to her, "Wally's an example of what too many secrets can do to you."

"That doesn't seem too bad to me," Artemis smiled. "It made him seem stronger to me than he already did…"

"And?" Black Canary inquired

"And it made me love him even more."

* * *

**There is your spitfire! Anyway that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story! You can tell me you enjoyed the story by REVIEWING! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
